Neko to Roboto
by Fifekun
Summary: "Cat and Robot" When Team Lightyear find themselves with a stowaway from a rouge planet, they have to do everything to get her back. That doesn't explain why NOS is back, though, or who this new Enemy, Derecho is!
1. First impressions

***AN***

_OK, I know Orkono and Marrilon are in my Transformer story, but what can I say?  
Yes, I know that the Saturns speak Japanese, but I think it's cute.  
Also, please Review. It boosts moral._

***B***

Another day, another call, another chase…

Yep, just you're average typical day.

"Warp Darkmatter I'm placing you under arrest for the theft of the experimental plasmoid cannon!" Buzz growled as he flew faster, dodging the occasional asteroids that would fly by. Staging a chase in the Asteroid belt wasn't his first choice, but duty called.

Warp on the other hand was only getting started. "Yeah, keep talkin' big guy" the ex-ranger mocked, only to make a sharp turn back into the belt. "Let's see if you can ever live up to your word."

Dodging even more asteroids, Buzz growled as he aimed his laser and fired many blasts upon the turncoat. The only problem was, since Warp used to be his partner…he had a pretty good knowledge of most of his moves…

However, Buzz had something that Warp didn't…

…More laser fire came from three different directions as Mira, Booster, and XR swooped in and took their turns at firing upon Warp.

"Good job team! Keep on him!" Buzz ordered, continuing the pursuit.

"Sir!" came the reply from the team.

Warp scoffed and glanced behind him. Not those rookies again. It was like they could never get a hint, but then again, they DID work with Buzz, and of ALL the idiots of space, Lightyear was the type of being that NEVER took a hint well….

"Booster, you and XR head him off! Mira and I have your back!"

"You got it Buzz!" Booster saluted and did as told with no question...  
"No problem Buzz, just leave it to me!" XR replied coolly, following Booster quickly.

Buzz looked to Mira, who nodded, and the chase continued. Warp wasn't giving up, that much was for sure. The arrogant hot-head had a good lead, and it was obvious that he wasn't going to give up at ALL.

Now hopefully this plan worked.

Once Booster and XR got to the front, they immediately opened fire upon the turncoat, who in turn fired back upon them.

"Give up Warp Darkmatter!" Booster said enthusiastically, still firing upon the bad guy.

"Not a chance, rookie" Warp said in a raspy voice, pressing a button on his armor. Within seconds, a dozen hornet bots were around him, all firing on the rookies.

"Not bad, Warpy, but can you do THIS?" XR grinned, takeing out all of his guns at once and preparing to fire. Before he could do anything, however, Warp had already fired a spike bomb at him, sending the robot back and sending an arm flying out into the outer part of space.

"Oh for the love of- AAAHH!" XR yelped as he was hurled outwards by the other robots.

"XR- Wha-!" Booster was cut short of helping his robot friend, and got serious, as even more robots appeared. The large rookie frowned and activated his laser, intent on showing that evil NEVER would prevail.

"Hang in there, Booster!" Buzz called as he and Mira flew in, firing at will. Mira took some clean shots, and then used her ghosting powers to mess with the circuits. After that was said and done, the trio took off to help XR.

Warp took this opportunity to get into a good speed and at least shake these creeps off and get to his ship that was close to a large planet that had provided as cover…

…Of Course, it seemed that the chase had just started…Not in the mood to have his ship blasted for the umpteenth time, Warp started to fly into the nearby planet.

"Hey Buzz- That Planet doesn't look like it's one of the ones in the Ally manual" Booster said, as they continued to fly after Warp as fast as their jets would allow.

Buzz glanced at the rookie, and then actually studied the planet that they were gaining on. It looked like a very large planet, with thick icy rings. "That's because it's not." The captain said, grimacing. "That's a rouge planet with allies of its own…"

"Are they friendly?" Mira asked, looking over, a serious look on her planet. "Help in finally getting Warp would be GREAT."

"We still don't know" Buzz cleared his throat. "They never answer anything from the Galactic Alliance, OR Star Command…We know zip about them…except that their-"

"Weapon crazy" XR finished, quickly stopping his jets.

In front of them, as Warp neared the rings, large cannons and guns appeared in the rings, and all aimed at the agent of Zurg. With a gasp, Warp slowed himself to a stop, looking around…ALL of the guns were aimed at HIM…

The weapons were still and silent…pulsing steadily, ready to attack…one of them scanned the turncoat and a beep sounded lightly…then a red X appeared on a screen on one of the weapons…he was NOT welcome…

The agent paused and then flew forward again…

….just to have many blasts fired at him in frenzy.

As Warp got attacked, Buzz hovered and watched with his team. "This planet is extremely defensive…They don't take too kindly to strangers."

"Obviously" XR commented, pointing. "Are we still gonna get our man or not?"

"Wha-"

Buzz paused as he noticed Warp flying around, dodging the blasts, and heading into the atmosphere of the planet. The blasts followed, but unfortunately didn't hit their target…

"Rangers, pursue!" Buzz ordered, flying swiftly after the escaping fiend. He was greeted by the planet's defense system, which made him pause for a brief moment. He was scanned…and a yellow mark appeared on one of the machines, before the weapons stood down.

With a confident grin, Buzz signaled his team and the four pursued, the guns on high alert , but not firing.

"That's weird, I thought you said this was a rouge planet" Mira inquired, looking from the weapons, to the leading captain.

"Not complaining. As long as we get to Warp, and stop him from-…whatever he's doing." Buzz replied.

"Real smooth, Commander" XR said sarcastically, as they entered the atmosphere….

As they entered, two pairs of glowing eyes watched the group. Both figures looked to each other, then looked back at the intruders, optics narrowed.

**s**

"Captian, We have approaching intruders. One of them works for Evil Emperor Zurg, and the others are Star Command Rangers" A shadow ran into the command room and stood at attention. "Awaiting orders, sir"

"Attack the agent…shoo the rangers away…and for all that's decent, get the Queen to safety" The captian growled. "Commander won't be too thrilled if she's harmed."

"Yes sir!" The soldier turned and ran, other soldiers running with him into the light, revealing cat-like robots. "Troops, alert the Saturns!" he growled. "Half of you are with me in attack! PC, you take the other half in getting the planet on alert, and get the Queen to safety"

"Yes sir!"

**b**

"For crying out loud, why don't they ever give up?" Warp muttered as he flew further into the planet, the space rangers right behind him. He Spotted a city below…but every time he thought he was getting closer, it only seemed to get farther away…

"Warp, give it up! We don't need to drag an innocent planet into all this!" Buzz yelled at the fleeing villain.

"'Innocent?' I thought you said this was a stuck up loner planet-" XR Started to say.

"Just because they're silent, doesn't mean they're stuck up, XR" Buzz said, glancing over. "Just….non-cooperative."

"So we don't know if they're friendly or not?" Mira asked, glancing behind her with a slightly worried look.

"Not known…only contact was with the LGM's home world, and that was brief"

"So what do we do since they have the rights here, Buzz?" Booster asked, looking to the man 'with the plan'

"My suggestion would be make sure we're not on their menu" Mira replied, flying away from the group quickly. "Incoming!"

"Mira- What are you- WHOA!" Buzz and the other three were sent whirling in the wind, as two figures rocketed past them with no concern what so ever.

"Hey, we're flyin' here, if you DON'T MIND!" XR yelled.

There was no answer, but as soon as they past the rangers, they both took out weapons, and without hesitation, began to fire on Warp.

….Their aim was quite good…

…Because within about ten seconds, Warp was hit and falling quickly due to the heavier gravity on the planet.

The two figures stopped in mid air for a moment, before the fire in their jets on their wings turned from orange to blue…then both of them sped for the falling villain.

"whooa" Booster's eyes got wide. "They're FAST!"

"Think I could get me a pair of them?" XR asked, raising an 'eyebrow'.

"Focus, Rangers" Buzz commanded, trying to fly faster. "Let's finish what we started."

For Warp, things weren't so easy. As he fell, he felt something grab his leg. With a growl, the villain twisted his body, only to find himself spinning in mid air, out of control. Someone grabbed his wrist and set him straight…

However, he was still falling…looking up, he saw a strange blue robot with red and yellow stripes…and…cat ears?

The robot's optics were narrowed dangerously at him…and he was still flying at a high speed, even though he had Warp's wrist in his hand. His grip tightened and he twirled a gun in his other hand.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Warp yelled, glancing down. "YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE US CRASH!"

"baka…" The robot muttered lightly before he finally unmercifully yanked Warp upwards. With a yelp, the agent of Zurg went back up for a second, before the second figure tied him in an energy net, and attached it to a strange device.

The second figure was very similar to the first, except with light blue coloring and strange puffs on the tops of his cat ears…

"In the name of the Protector of the Light, and also that of Kiyomi, Queen of Saturn; we place you under arrest" The light blue robot growled, tightening his grip. The darker blue robot crossed his arms at Warp, before slightly glancing back at the newly arrived Space Rangers.

"Begging your pardon!" Buzz called, trying to hover, but due to the new increased gravity of this planet, he found that difficult. He saluted in respect, and slight boastfulness. "Buzz Lightyear, Space Ranger… that convict is ours."

He got no emotion from the robot-cat-android….things…

They both looked to each other, and the light blue one continued to secure the energy net. The darker blue one faced them. "So desu ka…" he muttered lightly. "I am Orkono, Commander of the Saturn Omions…and second in command of this Planet."

"Well Commander Orkono, with all do respect, that convict-" Buzz begain once more.

"Warp Darkmatter. Major criminal. Agent of Evil Emperor Zurg." The lighter blue robot finished, a sly grin on his face. "No duh"

"Marrilon" Orkono looked over. "Notify the Police that we have a code orange. And get that piece of dog chow in the reformatory."

"Now wait just a minute-"  
"Warp is OUR convict" Booster said, frowning. "You're in violation of Star Command person-"

"On the contrary" Orkono growled. "This fleabag was on OUR planet when captured…he's ours."

"Alright kitty litter!" XR gritted his teeth and pulled out his guns. "Hand over the crook and nobody gets hurt!"

A moment went by, the two sides growing tense at each other. Orkono and Marrilon seemed to get ready for another fight…

"Wait a second- isn't he Buzz Lightyear?" Marrilon pointed, raising an optic, and pointing at the ranger.

Team Lightyear paused out of surprise and then lowered their defenses. Buzz nodded to his teammates and then looked back to the two droids. "That would be me" He confirmed, trying to seem friendly, but still stern…after all…this planet was still on the neutral list…potential good could be found here.

Orkono looked to Marrilon. "Maybe now would be a good time to settle that dispute the counsel was having." He looked back to the team. "We'll let you have your convict, if you agree to come to the city of Okiyahma and settle this whole 'Galactic Alliance' nip that we've been hearing." The Commander held up a finger. "We aren't sure what to make of you…rangers."

"Noted" Buzz seemed to get slightly friendly…and more of a show off… "But being apart of this can guarantee protection from the evil-"

"Zurg. We know, we know." Marrilon smirked.

Orkono glared at Marrilon slightly in rebuke. He then motioned the rangers to follow him. "Fine, follow us then." With that, he and Marrilon turned and flew for the far off city, Warp in tow.

"You sure this is a good idea Buzz?" Booster asked, looking at Buzz with caution.

"Any chance of peace is a good idea, Booster" The captain looked over and smiled before following after the robots.

"We might wanna keep our guard up anyways." Mira suggested, flying after them. "Any potential good could be potential evil as well."

"Where did you hear that?"

"From YOU of course" Mira said, giving Buzz a sarcastic look.

"Well as long as those fuzzy eared bozos don't start any more- ooh! Look at those lights!" XR got a big grin on his face as a large city came into their sights. The robot whistled, impressed. "cha-ching, get a load of that palace."

"That must be for the 'queen' that that guy, Orkono was talking about" Booster said as they neared the city. He slowed down a bit to look at the sights…for a dark planet, it was actually really pretty…

…Of course, as Booster slowed down, XR sped up…and as Booster quickly spun around to point something out to his robot pal…

SMACK!

"Oops- Sorry XR" Booster grimaced at the recovering bot. He slapped the robot in the back as encouragement…which only ended up cracking one of XR's wings…

And Gravity took it's toll…

"WAHHH!"

"XR!"

XR found himself pummeling for the ground…MAN Gravity was FAR WORSE on this planet than Capital planet! All he could hear was himself wailing, and Booster calling for him…

BANG…Boing!

"ooooww…" XR shook his head and grimaced. "…well that's weird, that landing wasn't as bad as I thought it would be…" The robot sat up and scoffed. "When I get my hands on Boo-"

He was cut short when he found himself face to face with a native…a very small native…

She looked a LOT like a cat…except that she wore a purple and yellow dress, a cute metal head band and a strange wrist band…and she was….YOUNG…

"nya?" The Kitten tilted her head at XR and studied him in curiosity.

XR only blinked, before grinning. "Hey- uh…just 'droppin' in! Don't mind me, nothin' to see here"

The kitten blinked at him, and then giggled slightly. "sugoi desu." She giggled again. "You're funny"

"Well, see- it's nice to see that kids still have taste" XR grinned and forced himself up…just to fall back down again. "What the-?"

The Kitten took a few steps back and then put her paws behind her back and watched the robot try again and again to get up. The gravity on this planet was WEIRD!

"Say- uh- Kitty cat- you wouldn't mind telling me how you can stand, and I can't?" XR mumbled, face in the ground.

The Kitten took a few steps up, as if to help him, then looked up suddenly. She paused and then turned and fled quickly. As XR looked back up, he was surprised to find her gone.

"What?...is it my breath?"

XR tried to get up once more, before a stern hand grabbed his wing, and he found himself staring at Orkono, looking pretty annoyed.

"You were better off in the air, baka" He muttered, looking up and flying back into the air, XR in tow.

The Robot ranger growled as he hung in Orkono's grip. "EXCUUUSE me, cat scratch; it wasn't MY fault that-"

"Shut up, We're almost to the lab…maybe we can get some stabilizers for you spacers…"

"Sheesh what a jerk" XR frowned and crossed his arms.


	2. Curiosity

***NC***

"That should do it" Marrilon said, as he fastened the last stabilizer on Booster. "Now you should be able to pad around as if you were on your own planet. Just don't open your visors. Our air doesn't…agree with you."

Team Lightyear did seem far more comfortable now, except for XR, who seemed to be struggling from a shock every now and then. The Experimental Ranger wasn't to happy about it either.

"That's super Saturn Tech. You'll gain your bearings soon" Marrilon smirked lightly.

"I'm sure THEY are- ow!, but I find this- OW- Very in hospitabl- OW!" XR growled and tried to figure out if that stupid stabilizer was shocking him for no reason.

"My apologies…mostly" Orkono muttered, leaning against the computer. "Static. Doesn't bother you if you're a Saturn Omion."

"Saturn?" Buzz looked to the Commander in disbelief. "So that's the name of this planet…I thought that population was attacked eons ago? They apparently relocated to one of the moons."

"Chain of stories" Marrilon scoffed. "Every time someone tells the same story, SOMETHING gets changed." Marrilon stood up from his seat and pointed. "The Saturns survived the attack, save for an unfortunate few. SOME relocated to Titian, yes, but THIS is home."

"Ok but…" Booster replied. "How did you Saturns-"

Orkono shook his head lightly. "We aren't Saturns."

"Wait- But you just said-" Mira started.

"We are Saturn Omions. We are Robots created by King Gato himself." He pointed to his ears. "We are a combination of Saturn biogenic and Saturn Tech. We serve as the planet's army and defense system."

Marrilon started typing in the computer. "We Protect the Saturns. Especially the Queen." He looked over, frowning. "But all of them are ours to protect."

"I never knew that the Saturns actually still lived on their own planet." Buzz said, amazed. "They used to be quite the inspiration. I should inform Commander Nebula of your-"

"No!" Marrilon stood from where he sat. "You do that, and you'll be eating my laser for breaky." He growled.

"Oh really?" XR growled.

"Yeah, really, rust bucket!"

"Enough"

Team Lightyear froze and looked to Orkono, who had his hands up. The Commander looked stern, and worried at the same time. "We want nothing to do with ANYTHING that has to do with Star Command. Saturn can take care of itself."

"I understand your want for independence, but you must think logically." Buzz tried to reason. "You're under the threat of-"

"The Saturn Omions are perfectly capable of protecting Saturn and her inhabitants." Marrilon frowned. "With the aid of our Supreme Commander, and our Queen."

"Alright, then let me speak to the Queen, if you're not going to give peace a chance."

"No." Orkono took out his blaster and kept it at his side. "No disrespect, but, no"

Marrilon scoffed and pointed at the group. "Listen, and listen good. Take your lowly prisoner, get OFF this planet, and tell Star Command to lay off. Saturn wants NOTHING to do with you Rangers. Got it?"

"You're missin' out, flea bag" XR crossed his arms. "Not that we- OW- Wanted you in anyways!"

Buzz sighed. This was getting nowhere. "Very well, Commander Orkono. Just be advised that Star Command will be around if you need us."

"Not that we want to" Mira muttered sarcastically.

Orkono looked to Marrilon and nodded. Marrilon nodded back and typed something into the computer. "Your ship is waiting outside, rangers."

"What- How?"

"Tractor." Marrilon glared at them. "We have no tolerance for intruder ships that are close to our rings"

"Fine. We're leaving" Buzz gave a slight salute of respect to the Omions, and headed out.

"See ya later, cat nip!" XR yelled, following after Buzz and the others.

Marrilon and Orkono frowned and looked to each other. "So what do you think? Can we trust them?"

"Not sure. We'll have to contact Eli and Leo." Orkono muttered. "If not, we'll have to see what the Queen thinks about all this."

"But she's-"

"She's still the Queen, bro…"

***B***

"I can't believe the nerve." Mira muttered. "They act like-…like…Tangians!"

"Oh, like you're any different?" XR grinned tauntingly.

Mira scowled. "Excuse me- hello? But I have sense, unlike my FATHER at times."

"Be patient team." Buzz looked over to the rookies. "If they have a true need to protect this planet, they'll realize that Star Command always has space for them."

"Oh yeah, sure. Maybe for them, but not their egos" XR chilled, rolling past Booster, who seemed distracted. Booster was looking around at the Saturn workers who were making room for the Space Rangers to leave…they all looked like cats…it was hard not to view them as cute!

Some of the Saturns were watching them curiously. Others were moving things around, completely comfortable. Still others stood and whispered, tails gently wavering in the air. Some seemed to wave at them.

Now if only their Soldiers were nice. There were Omions everywhere in the room, harsh optics on the rangers.

"Move along Booster! We got a report to give to Commander Nebula"

"Sure thing Buzz!"

As they entered, something poked out its head and watched them board the ship. A moment, and whatever it was quickly dashed on board with them and then hid.

"Huh?" Booster looked over…nothing.

"Come on, big and bulky! Sometime tah-day?" XR called, following Buzz and Mira.

"Uh- Coming!" Booster turned and closed the door, and then followed the others into the cock pit.

The small figure poked her head out into the light…revealing to be the same kitten that had discovered XR not too long ago. She tilted her head and almost started following…that was before something caught her sense of smell…ooh! That smelled good!

Ignoring the aliens, the little cat made her way to the Cargo bay.

**s**

"I cannot believe the nerve of those guys." Mira muttered. "I mean, We should have spoke to the Saturns, not their…Robots…No offence XR"

"None taken" XR replied somewhat sarcastically.

"That actually makes sense" Booster said, looking over to his teammates. "The Saturns looked like they were a lot friendlier than their soldiers."

"They're soldiers, Booster. They're just trying to do their job in protecting their kind." Buzz said, keeping the ship steady and headed for Star Command. "The important thing is they were…civil about it..and they let us have Warp back."

"Civil, my hind plate!" XR scoffed. "Those cat-bots were so rude, they make ZURG look friendly!"

"Not really, XR" Booster gave his best friend a funny look.

"It's a FIGURE of speech, Booster" The robot ranger crossed his arms. "I'd like to go back and give that Marrilon a piece of my mind…"

"He was kinda rude" Booster agreed. "We were just trying to be helpful"

"Well, Booster, Not everyone is ready and willing to accept our peace." Buzz looked over. "But they show promise"

"Yeah. Promise of me shoving my laser up their-"

"Incoming call from Star Command" Mira interrupted.

The cockpit got silent as Commander Nebula came onto the screen. "Buzz! Where in the galaxy ARE yah? I gave you strict orders to get to base and hour ago!"

"My apologies, sir, We ran into Warp on the way, pulling off a weapon heist." Buzz reported. "That and-…we had a slight…distraction."

"Distraction? What kind of distraction?"

"I'll fill you in once we get there, sir. It's complicated."

"Very well Buzz." Nebula nodded. "I'll send in a team to help you with Darkmatter once you arrive. Also, you're clear to land. Nebula out."

"See ya pop!" XR grinned and waved just as the communication was shut off. The robot grinned. "I think he's getting more attached to me!"

"In your dreams, XR" Mira muttered, shaking her head slightly.

***S***

"So you just GAVE them the intruder?" PC asked, startled. "But I thought that we were on high alert AGAINST them."

"Not really" Orkono said, lightly typing into the computer. "Before the battle of Jyu, I recall that the royals said that Star command was on the good list…just not trusted fully." The commander looked over, steady optics on his troops. "If I recall correctly, the former Queen said that they have connections with one of our allies, and have taken good care of them."

"But Commander- We're Omions." A solider frowned. "We don't need any-"

"Stand DOWN, soldier" Orkono frowned. "I'm going to do everything to protect this planet, but I'm not going to just rule them out because of a tense meeting."

Marrilon stood at attention, next to Orkono. "These aliens actually care about our safety. But we're not going to let them inch in unless Queen Kiyomi says something. Or if we ask Protector Leo…"

"We'll see what happens. But now, stases. Where is the Queen?" Orkono asked, looking at PC.

PC saluted slightly. "We got her to her quarters before the launch, and then left to make sure that the Aliens left peacefully."

"Good." The Commander turned and typed into the computer. "I'll request her presence in the control room. Marrilon, you give her an escort in here"

"Yes sir."

Orkono nodded…and then looked at the computer in a strange way. "Orkono to Queen Kiyomi….Your highness?...Hello?...Hey- It's me Orko…Kiyomi?"

There was nothing but silence on the screen…Orkono's optics narrowed as he quickly did a scan of the perimeter…and then quickly glared at PC.

"You left her alone, didn't you?"

"um…."

****SC****

"Sweet mother of Venus, you're telling me that the Saturns still exist on their own planet?"

"That's affirmative, Commander." Buzz replied. "They weren't too thrilled that we showed up."

"Of course not. Those cats are about as stubborn as Tangians…no offence rookie."

"None taken sir" Mira replied, seriously not offended. Even she knew her planet was on the stubborn side.

"Stubborn's not the word, pops. It's RUDE. R-U-D-E!" XR put a finger in the air. "Those cats need some water dumped on them or something."

"If we did that, any chance of peace with that planet would be gone…AND STOP CALLING ME POP!"

"You got it, daddyo!"

Commander Nebula sighed heavily, and then turned his attention back to Buzz. "Look, we'll keep them on the caution list. Any attempts at peace with them would be great, now that we know that their planet is still habited and not just their moon."

"Yes sir."

"Report to the LGMs, Buzz. They have something they want you to see for the umpteenth time" Nebula sat at his desk. "You're dismissed, the lot of yah"

"Yes sir" The group salute and went out.

"I wonder what exactly the LGMs got up their sleeves this time" Booster looked to Buzz. "They always have the best stuff.

"Yep, they are quite the little geniuses." Buzz replied with a chuckle.

As the team went down the hall, the small kitten skipped along another hall, each oblivious to each other.

The Saturn child wondered the halls, randomly looking over things, and climbing up anything she could get her paws on. She jumped on a high shelf and stuck her nose in a can.

Her ears perked as the doors opened, and a space ranger walked in the hall, unaware to her presence. As he exited, she jumped down and entered the door he came out of.

"waaa…" The Saturn cooed in wonder as she beheld the control center. Computers…buttons…rangers…LGMs….

The cat paused as she noticed the little green men who were typing away at their controls. She tilted her head and took a few steps up. "nya…"

One of the LGMs paused and looked behind him…

…nothing…

He shrugged and went back to work. Above him, on the middle platform, the Saturn child looked on curiously…this looked like it would be fun! A grin came to her face and her eyes danced. Jumping down, she waved her tail and quickly tickled the LGM with her tail, then quickly jumped away.

"AHH!" The LGM jumped slightly, and turned around. "Huh…"

Other LGMs looked over to him, having felt the tickling feeling as well, and wondering where it came from. The one in question shrugged before the Saturn child jumped behind him.

"Boo!"

"AHH!"

***b***

"Let me tell yah, You LGMs never cease to amaze me" Buzz grinned, writing down on a clipboard.

The LGMs smiled at each other at their latest accomplishment. "Thank you" they replied.

"Oh please, it was just a few targets and a red laser gun" XR muttered, looking board.

"And also a help to Star command" Buzz signed the report and put the pen down. "These guys sure do keep us running."

"AHH!"

The team paused as the LGMs let out a surprised cry, and looked to them in question.

"Uh- you guys ok?" Booster asked, looking confused.

The LGMs looked to each other questionably, and then to the rangers. "Control Disturbance" The replied in unison.

"Something's going on in the Control room" Buzz said, looking to his team. "Be ready rangers!" With that much said, the team went on their way to the control room, lasers ready.

***cc***

The LGMs looked around quickly as the figure ran around quickly, not allowing the little guys to get a good look at her. The unknown was causing the LGMs to panic and run around uncontrollably. They weren't rangers, so they didn't really know what to do.

It was a funny sight.

The Saturn child finally stopped and watched the LGMs run around in a frenzy.

With a giggle, she crouched down, and pounced, pinning one of the LGMs to the floor and looking down at him with playful eyes. "Konnichi'wa!" She greeted, purring. The LGM gasped and looked up at her…and then his panic left him as he noticed the playfulness in her eyes.

As he calmed, the rest of the LGMs calmed. But before anymore contact was made, she quickly sat up and her ears perked…before she quickly jumped off of the small alien and was jumping on the middle ledge.

Just as she got to the top, Team Lightyear got to the center, laser weapons ready. "Alright freeze-…" Buzz paused and looked around. The LGMs blinked and then looked up towards the ledge, watching the cat above the rangers.

Buzz blinked and frowned. "Alright- what's going on? I thought there was a disturbance in here"

"Cat" The LGMs pointed up above dumbly.

The Saturn tilted her head and quickly jumped down before the team could look up. Landing on Buzz's face, she kicked off and quickly darted out of the room, in a blur.

Not knowing exactly what happened. The team went into pursuit mode, chasing down the blur. Surely once they captured it, they would know what it was.

The Saturn child on the other hand, had a grin on her face and her little feet got even faster, making her blur longer…however, in looking behind herself to see if her pursuers were still behind her, she ran right SMACK into a door.

Sitting up she rubbed her head and sniffled slightly, looking up. Huh…back at home the doors know when to open…giving it a tap, the door DID open…pantry…what kind of room is that?

Pausing, the cat's ears perked.

"Whatever it was, it went this way" a metallic voice came.

"What makes you so sure, XR?" a female voice asked.

"Marks, Mira…red marks all along the floor. MAN and that was just buffed too!"

The child blinked and glanced to her red rubber boots…oops…that would be an issue, wouldn't it? She stood up and hopped into the room, hoping to find a hiding spot…huh…that smell…it was similar to the one in the ship…

She jumped up and put her nose into a box, before falling in head first into a box full of goldfish crackers.

"Well the trail ends here"

Mira frowned and got her laser ready as she opened the door and looked around in the dark room.

"Whoever it is, or whatever it is, I hope they don't ruin the bunzel berry pies…" Booster said worriedly.

"Forget your pies, I hope that THING doesn't run us over" XR muttered, all of his guns out and ready.

"Be on guard, rangers" Buzz glared around in the room. He moved in, scanning the area with his eyes. A movement caught his eye…was that box slightly bouncing?

He made signals to his partners, and the team surrounded the box, all armed. Quickly, Buzz opened the top of the box, and the whole team got ready to fire.

"ALL RIGHT YAH NO GOOD LITTLE-" XR started to say…

Out of the goldfish the Saturn popped out her head, gnawing on a goldfish cracker. She looked up at them with big teal eyes, somewhat surprised. She blinked and looked around the room for a way out. They weren't attacking…yet.

"What the-"  
"How did-…"  
"A KITTEN? What's a KITTEN doing in the cracker box?"

"Aw! She's so cute!" Booster exclaimed, reaching down and picking her up out of the box. She looked at him with big eyes, still chewing on the cracker in her mouth.

No longer holding up his laser, Buzz stared, dumbfounded at the sight. "Where did SHE come from? Star Command Security is not oblivious to intruders…"

"Aw Comon Buzz, She's not an Intruder!" Booster said, his composer completely gone. "Aww, you're so cute, yes you are!"

Mira watched, slightly melted herself, before she looked over to Buzz. "You don't think we accidently picked her up while we were on Saturn, do you?"

"Possibility" Buzz replied, looking at Booster and the Saturn child. Booster was saying all sorts of cute things to her, and she replied by staring at him. She finally gave a pleasant look and purred in response.

"Aw, aren't you so cute? What's your name, kitty?" Booster cooed, looking at her pendent on her neck, looking around for some sort of name tag.

"Uh- Booster? Hello? Friend of the really rude robots?" XR asked, rolling up, hands on his side. "I don't know about you, but I'm still peeved."

"Aw, Comon XR. How could something this cute be tied with those jerks?" Booster poked her nose gently, which responded in her sneezing lightly.

XR melted only slightly. "Aw- well she is kinda-, Would you WAKE UP Booster? Once those robo-freaks find out that we've got one of their little kitties, you know what's going to happen?" He pointed towards Booster for emphasis. "Conspiracy! That's what!"

"Ease off, XR" Buzz took a few steps up and took the Saturn from Boosters hands. "We'll just have to contact Saturn and tell them it was an honest mistake."

"Oh Yeah, I'm sure that'll work" XR muttered lightly.

Mira reached up and gently patted the cat's head, looking at Buzz. "I kinda agree with XR. Those Omions are really protective, not to mention they never respond to Star command"

"I'm sure we can reason with them" Buzz looked to his team. "It's not like they're going to send their whole army after us"

As Buzz spoke, the kitten looked out the door. This was no fun, what could she possibly do to-…She blinked as she saw something go by…what exactly WAS that? Squirming free, she jumped out of the Ranger's hands, landed on the floor and gave chase to whatever just went by.

"Wha- HEY!" Buzz spun around as the Kitten rocketed out of the room.

"Nice job, Butterfingers" XR replied, rolling out of the room and looking to the left. The reinstated XL was rolling down the hall, the kitten giving chase. "You know this almost could be funny"

"Get her back here, this is NO time to be playing cat and mouse!..." Buzz paused and an embarrassed look came upon his face. "No pun intended."

***an***

_Review plz_


	3. Trouble

It has been far too long since the attempted destruction of the dark planet Saturn. Ever since that defeat, It has been my goal to gather my energy and destroy its entire system…especially that wretched Capital Planet…

Those Space Rangers and those Saturns have been thorns in my side far too long. It's about time I had my sweet revenge…However…I know I can't penetrate those defenses…

hmm…

Observing the battles that have happened in this galaxy alone…I would suppose that I have plenty of options. Zurg would show promise…if he wasn't so pathetic…What about something he's made?...

A dark figure landed on a moving asteroid. His figure was cloaked…but it didn't hide his ugly eyes and the nasty glare of revenge he had in his eyes…

Grubs…no…to stupid…Brain pods…even dumber…The hornets might work…however, their defenses weren't the best…

His eyes turned a bright red as he scanned the planet before him…bits and pieces made it's way to his vision.

"You…so broken and torn…you show promise…" a cold smirk found its way to his hidden face. "Though passed, I can feel your hate and anger…Why so hateful?…tell me your story…" He raised his clawed deformed hands into the air and his eyes glowed a brighter red. "Rise, dark one. My dark mark is on you…You, are MINE!"

As he spoke, what he was focusing on slowly took form, and shape; rebuilding itself.

Thick smoke covered the risen figure, and a shadow made itself known, a small optic and a large optic glowing.

"mmm, lovely…"

***sc***

"GET OFF ME!" XL cried out in surprise, as the Saturn child sat upon him. Every time he would reach for her, she would only jump away, dodge, and then jump right back onto him again. XL couldn't really see her since she would move every time he made a swipe at her.

The ex-con was backing up, trying his best to find out who the heck was bothering him! If he found out that XR was fixing to pour whipped cream into his ink cartridge again…

"Hold on, bro!" XR called from the hall, a small smirk on his face at his older brother's misfortune. "Kitten patrol is coming!"

"XR, you get off of me-…Kitten patrol?" XL froze and stopped swinging, looking up. The young Saturn sat upon him, slightly giggling and giving him a playful look. She looked to the side as XR rolled up quickly, and then immediately jumped off of XL, as XR lunged for her.

With a yell of surprise, XL and XR tumbled over each other and landed, tangled up against each other.

"Hey! Get offa me!"  
"Don't be so pushy, dimwit"  
"Make me, show off"  
"Shorty"  
"slowpoke"  
"red head!"  
"OH WHY YOU!"

As the two robots argued and went into a brawl. The kitten stood and watched the fight, tilting her head. As if recognizing something, she giggled. "Okuro…Mareru…" She purred, pointing at them, teasingly.

"XR!" Mira ran up and paused, watching the fight, and hit her forehead. "For crying out loud, XR! Would you cut it out?"

"HE started it!"

"nu-uh!"  
"Yah-huh!"  
"nu-uh!"  
"Yah-huh!"

Mira growled and threw her hands up slightly, then looked over, walking towards the kitten who was transfixed on the fight. "Come here, yah little trouble maker…" She muttered, picking her up as she would a child. Although she was about XR's height, she was surprisingly light. "You should know better than to wonder on to ships."

The kitten tilted her head at Mira, and then looked back at the two robots, who were still duking it out by the time Buzz and Booster got there.

"Oh you got her, Mira!" Booster observed, slowing his run to a walk, until he got to them. "Is she ok?"

"SHE's ok" Mira glared at XR and XL, while Buzz was trying to separate them. "I can't say the same for XR once I get my hands on him"

"X-ah-ru…" The kitten cooed, mimicking Mira.

"Hey! She can talk!" Booster observed. "She **must** be a Saturn"

Mira looked over to the larger ranger and smiled teasingly. "You think?" looking back at the kitten, she melted once again at the large eyes staring at the law enforcement. "What's your name, sweet heart?"

"muh?" The kitten blinked at Mira and tilted her head, as if she didn't understand the question brought before her. There wasn't time to repeat the question, as Buzz came over, rubbing his hand from where the two robots had managed to mistake his hand for the other's face.

"Now that THAT's settled. Mira, Booster, let's get to the command center. We need to contact Saturn and tell them that this little stowaway hitched a ride with us" Buzz dusted himself off and crossed his arms. "How exactly did she get ON my ship anyway?"

Booster paused and seemed to reflect on the leaving of the planet…he had heard something before closing the door and joining the others…

oops…

"Uh-…I- uh"

"Booster?" Buzz looked over to the large ranger sternly. Booster seemed to be hiding something, but the large ranger only shrugged innocently as if he wasn't aware of what happened. "Uh- maybe she got on before we did?"

"What masks you say that?"

"Well uh-…I kinda heard something while we were getting ready to leave Saturn" Booster said sheepishly.

"And you didn't investigate?" Buzz asked accusingly.

"We were rushed!" Booster said defensively, waving his arms in a panic. "Besides, she doesn't look like she could hurt a service bot" He grinned and reached over, patting the kitten's head. She giggled and pawed at his hand.

"Well don't get attached, big and large" XR muttered, rolling up, and pointing. "Besides, Since YOU'RE the wise guy who let Fluffy on the ship-"

"I didn't know! I didn't LET her on!"

"Sure, I'm sure you knew NOTHIN' about it" XL muttered, waving his small hands slightly. "shows yah what's in your large tiny head!"

"'Large-tiny' head?" XR glared at XL sarcastically. "Nice one, big bro"

"Ah Shut up, XR" XL growled.

"X-ah-ru" The child mimicked, watching XL vent. Both robots looked up at her questionably.

"Aw, isn't she cute?" Booster cooed.  
"Aw, she is" Mira chuckled. "Who is that huh? Say it again, honey. Who's the big jerk? Who is he?"

The kitten blinked. "X-aru?"

"Hey I resent that!" XR yelled at Mira.

"Could I get a LITTLE control here?" Buzz asked, taking the kitten from Mira's arms. "Let's get Fluffy outta this mess" With that, Buzz started off for Commander Nebula's office.

"Aw" Both Mira and Booster followed Buzz disappointedly. XR Followed, blowing a raspberry at XL, who returned the favor as they parted ways.

***CN***

"So you're telling me that we're going to have to Contact Saturn and tell them that we accidently took one of their kittens." Commander Nebula said sarcastically. "And what makes you think that they won't immediately put us on their enemy list, when they've been avoiding us for years?"

"Well sir, the Omions live to protect their planet, which tells me that they're on the side of good." Buzz said, standing at attention. "If they're on the side of good, then they'll know a mistake when they see one."

"And what would YOUR mistake be?"

Buzz and the team grimaced at the accusation, as the Commander glared at them. Below them, the kitten rummaged around Nebula's desk, causing some sort of mess to anything she touched.

"You do realize that we could be accused of kitten-napping by Saturn's Queen. "

"Then we tell her it was a mistake" Buzz suggested.

"I'm no parent, but I'm sure that whoever's in charge of Fluffy here will not be happy" Nebula frowned, reaching down absently, and picking up the kitten out of a drawer that she was climbing into and set her firmly on the ground. "Don't get Star Command in something crazy, Lightyear"

"You can be sure of that." Buzz looked down as the Kitten gnawed on a pen that she found in the drawer. After a moment, she tossed it aside, deciding that wasn't the best flavor in the universe.

"Soo…can we keep her until her parents are contacted?" Booster asked innocently, still melting at the cuteness of the young Saturn.

"Like we have a choice?" Nebula muttered, resting on his hand, and watching as the girl went right back to digging in the drawer. She finally found a paper she liked and simply walked off towards Mira, leaving the digging mess that she made behind.

"Kids…glad I don't have any" Neblua muttered, glancing at the mess.

"Aw! But What about ME? And XL?...But mostly ME?"

"I'm NOT your….eeergh…"

The kitten padded over to the Tangeian, cutting the paper with her claw, and then handed it to Mira, looking proud.

Mira blinked and took it…it looked like scribbles to her…looked like it actually spelled something though…nah, it was scribbles. "Aw look at you, Fluffy, is this for me?"

The Saturn tilted her head. "Kimi" she cooed.

"Take Fluffy here to your quarters, or SOMEPLACE where she can entertain herself without making a mess. You three are on babysitting duty." Neblua muttered. "Buzz and I will contact the Saturns about this…situation."

"Oh sure- Buzz gets the good stuff, while we watch Fluff-" XR started to complain, before Booster pushed him aside quickly.

"YES sir, Commander!" he said enthusiastically, before turning to the kitten. "Comon, I'll show you the cool gifts that Becky got me"

"Not without me" Mira chuckled, following Booster out.

"Ah for cryin' out loud" XR muttered, before following them.

Still inside the group, the kitten followed, glancing behind her every now and again, listening to XR mutter to himself.

Back at home…robots meant protection…sooo that means I'm safe…

She looked back ahead…the big one and the female one were talking in the front about some…kitten…what was that?

…music…

huh?

Her ears perked and she looked down the other hall, before changing her course and heading for the sound.

"Hey- wha- They're going THIS way-" XR paused his complaining and tried to get the cat's attention. "Hello? Yoo-hoo, no more trouble for you, Fluffy"

The Saturn glanced at him, and tilted her head. "Kimi"

"Kimi huh?" XR crossed his arms and grinned. "Now, you be a good little kitty, and maybe XR will let you play with XL again, sound cool"

"X-aru…." She mimicked once again.

"That's my name, sweetheart, don't wear it out" XR gave her a thumbs up, and then a pose. "I don't like to brag or anything- but I AM the greatest ranger- EH?"

XR yelped as he finally looked back from his showing off, just to find out that she was already skipping down the wrong hall, heading towards the noise.

"HEY! WHAT'S WITH THIS GAME OF CHASE!" XR quickly chased after her. "MAN, you are a persistent kid!"

The kitten didn't respond, but once she reached the door, she tapped at it and it opened. Stepping in like nobody's business, the kitten noticed more LGM's who happened to be fixing a radio of sorts. The LGMs looked over as the Kitten sat down on the ledge and tilted her head at them.

XR rolled in, panting and looked around, then spotted her. Slightly annoyed, he bounded in, and then looked to the LGMs. "Do you have a laser pointer or SOMETHING to help me keep this kid in ONE PLACE?"

"ooooh" The LGMs marveled and looked at each other. "Saturn"

"Yes, and she is the most ANNOYING thing in the galaxy! Maybe she's a little cute, but fidgety!" the robot ranger growled, crossing his arms.

Before the LGMs could answer XR, the kitten hopped down and walked past them, pressing a button on the raido, starting up the music.

"suteki" she mewed.

***sc***

"For cryin out loud, I wish they would answer!" Nebula growled, drumming his fingers on the desk. "I understand they may not trust us…BUT A LITTLE COOPERATION WOULD BE NICE!"

As soon as he said that, the face of Orkono appeared on the screen, stern and serious. "Ah, good. Star Command…" he growled lowly.

"Finally! You know if you would show a little respect and at least answer us when we call-" Nebula started to say.

"I have no time for this, Star Command" Orkono muttered. "I'm in the middle of an emergency"

"Noted- but we have-"

"I respect you, Star Command, but you must respect us" Orkono frowned. "This is not a time that we can discuss your galactic Alliance"

"But we have your-"

"Save it" The Omion frowned and held a hand up. "Saturn out" With that, he shut off the transmission.

Nebula growled. "If ONLY their security systems weren't ROBOTS…" he seethed. "If they would let me talk to the SATURNS, this would be easy."

"They're obviously not going to answer by call…why don't you try an info rally?" Buzz suggested. "Send them a detailed message of what happened and send a picture of the kitten?"

"Excellent. Glad YOU thought of it" Nebula glanced over to Buzz, who stared at him, mouth slightly agape.

"Bu-…but sir-…eh…yes sir" Buzz grimaced and turned to leave, mentally smacking himself in the face for the work he had to do now.

***ds***

"There it is, my pet. The first of many to bow at my feet" The dark figure growled. "You will bide your time though. I don't need the whole army in a frenzy…yet…"

The Figure looked towards his new enslaved and sneered. "go into the dark of the night, and gather for me my soldiers…GO!"

At the dark one's command, the enslaved screeched and his wings extended, then he swiftly headed for the dark side of the planet, his wings shielding him from being detected from the ring's security.

Once he landed on the planet, his wings extended and his optics glared in the dark, and the mark on his forehead seemed to glow slightly…

Nos-4-A2 was ready to take down anything in his path.

***sc***

"Oh…if only I hadn't been yapping so much" Booster muttered, looking this way and that. "I was just trying to be nice"

"Don't worry, Booster. Besides, it's not like I was paying attention myself." Mira said comfortingly. "We'll find her somewhere…"

"XR's not around…maybe he knows where she is?"

"Maybe" Mira smirked. "Still loved his face when she called him a jerk"

Booster opened his communicator. "Booster to XR? Hey uh-"

"Booster! Hey pal, thanks for ditchin' me back there"

"Uh- Sorry-"

"Don't be! I'm far more entertained than you'll ever be!"

"Huh?" Booster looked at his gauntlet strangely. "Wha-?"  
"What are you talking about? We lost the kitten"

"Well, consider her found." XR chuckled. "It's quite a show!"

"Wha?" Mira frowned and grabbed Booster's gauntlet and yanked it down to her level. "If you're making her do anything-"

"I ain't MAKING her. She's doin' it herself. Hey if you get over here, maybe she'll do it for you too"

"Wha?" Mira and Booster looked to each other, dumbfounded.

Once they got to the repair bay, they found some of the LGMs sitting, XR grinning and pressing a button every now and then.

The kitten would randomly change from chasing a laser pointer, to dancing ballet to the music on the fixed radio, to chasing the pointer again.

"HA! Take that, energy of the cat!" XR grinned. "No more Tag for you!"

"XR, what are you doing?" Mira asked, peeved. "You're going to were her out!"

"That's the point, exactly" The robot replied, watching her spazz over the pointer once more. "Tired kitty means no more XR babysitting."

"XR, that's mean!" Booster leaned over and took the pointer away from the robot. The kitten paused, wondering where it went. XR frowned, but then turned up the music, which in turn, caused the kitten to dance.

"XR would you cut it out?" Booster asked, reaching for the radio.

"No way! She likes it! Just look at her" XR grinned pointing to the cat who was offering an LGM to dance with her. "Besides it saves me from having to chase her all the time"

"Ok- fine, If you can't take this like a real ranger, then you can just stay to yourself and let US take care of Fluffy"

"Kimi" XR looked over. "Apparently her name's Kimi"

"Kimi?"

"Well that's what she says, every time I call her 'Fluffy'"

Mira and Booster looked over to the Kitten, or Kimi rather. She was dancing with one of the LGMs, and loving every minute of it, however she did seem a bit stressed.

"Give me that" Mira growled, snagging the radio away from the robot and shutting it off. Contrary to what she thought would happen, Kimi continued to dance.

"She's good" Booster observed. He knew he could never dance, even if he wanted to .

"Yeah, but she's wearing herself out" Mira muttered, stepping down and walking over to the dancing cat. "Relax, honey, you don't have to entertain us"

Kimi stopped dancing and looked up. "Demo-"

"Let's get you some rest. I'm sure XR's been wearing you out" Mira said, glaring at XR as she left. Booster grinned and took Kimi into his arms, and then followed Mira. Mira let booster go ahead and glared at the robot ranger. "You are high maintenance, XR"

"X-aru ga saikou!" Kimi cooed, a small yawn coming to her.

"I'm sure he is." Mira replied, wondering what exactly she said about XR. Surely she was agreeing with what she had said.

XR scoffed and crossed his arms. "Sheesh. Tough crowd"

***S***

"Commander, I have been over this countless times, and I just don't see any way that she could have slipped past security" PC muttered, watching the screens again.

"OK, then she's obviously not in Okiyama…" Marrilon shuffled slightly. "Maybe she's in Sukui, she likes visiting there"

"That makes very little sense" Orkono put his hands behind his back and looked over the security tapes. "She knows better than to leave the palace without reporting to-" The Commander paused and his cat ears perked. "What was that?"

"Huh?" PC looked over to the Commander. "Nani?"

"Play back the last ten seconds of the launch bay" Orkono looked over to another soldier.

The Omion nodded and did as his Commander told him.

On the tape, that showed the launching bay, the soldiers watched as the aliens took off from the station…rewind….they boarded and took off…rewind…board-

"Sir!"

"huh?"

A Solider came in, holding up a holo-reader. "We have a hard message from Star command! Urgent! I think you'll want to see this, Sir."

Orkono gasped and stared at the screen of the message, his optics narrowing in focus…

A moment of silence and tension went over the group, before the Commander turned towards his soldiers, optics dangerously narrowed in rage.

"Gather our best troops and Set out! Course an attack for Star Command!"

***SC***

Kimi looked out the window as she saw shooting stars go by…from her view, she could see the planet from the station…it was small, how on Saturn did they get around on such a small planet? Simple tastes…

The Kitten sighed lightly, and glanced over at the Tangian, who was still very much asleep. It had been at least three hours already…why was the station mostly quiet?

Every now and then, she would hear a security bot on patrol… but it was brief and didn't happen that often…

Kimi rested her chin on her arms and looked back out the window, scanning the dark sky for any sign of life. The planet down there seemed lively…But she would have to get a robot to go with her…what was that one robot's name?...Xaru?

huh?

She noticed a bright star in the eastern sky, and pressed her nose to the window expectantly…yeah- that was defiantly the same star! Purring, she pressed her paws against the glass and watched the star, waiting for something to happen…

A few minutes passed…but nothing did happen…

With a defeated sigh, the kitten turned and hopped off the box she was standing on and glanced back at the window. "Ouji…"

She looked back over to Mira, who was STILL sleeping…

Great nip, these guys sleep a lot…

Without much noise, the Saturn tapped the door and watched it open, and wondered out, leaving the Tangian to her sleep. Looking this way and that, she continued to walk, wondering why the place wasn't as busy as it was earlier…She glanced at a strange box that hung on the wall…It read 1:30 am…

Humph. I wonder what that's for…

The Kitten continued to walk…So where were the robots? Back on Saturn, about everywhere you turned, there was an Omion. This place wasn't that great at security was it?

Kimi stretched lightly, coming up to the command center. She tapped on the door…but this one didn't open…she tried again, but the door remained still. Kimi looked puzzled, but then she took her pendent and tapped it once. The jewel glowed a soft yellow, and then the door opened. Smiling, the Kitten entered and allowed the doors to close behind her.

…There wasn't anyone in here…

Jumping onto a seat, the white kitten scanned the place…Nope…not a soul…

Looking to a screen, it appeared as though the computers were keeping the station stabilized. Kimi blinked and pressed a button, which made the computer warm up and scan the entire base for disturbances…

This was boring…

Kimi tilted her head and hopped off the seat and padded to another station…hmm maybe she could see her planet from here…she took a hold of her pendant and it started to glow a dull green…

Huh?

THAT little dot in the sky was Saturn? It was FAR… Oh boy. How far away was she? She'd better get back before Chugan got worried. Mimi fiddled with her necklace and turned to find that ship that she got on…

Just to come face to face with a security bot. The kitten stared a good long time at it, un moving. Even if it was a robot, it didn't seem as lively as that other one…And you know what they say about un-motivated machinery.

The bot sounded a small buzz, before it reached down for her…

But Mimi dodged quickly. Back flipping in the air, she landed and twirled on her boots, and put her arms in the air as if she were dancing…however, her expression was of caution, not of playfulness…

Before the robot could reach for her again, Kimi quickly ran at it, then slid under it and ran out of the room. The security bot gave chase, sending out an alarm to the other security bots. Kimi turned a corner and skidded to a stop when she saw three other bots in her way, coming right at her.

Kimi gasped as she found herself trapped. This was NOT what she had in mind…Looking behind her, she quickly grabbed her pendant and squeezed it franticly…it flashed a bright red and continued to flash. Mimi let it go and looked around, wondering what would happen next…energy nets?

Before the Security bots could fire, the Saturn sprang away and ran. "Oruko! Oruko!" she yelped, turning a corner and continuing to run.

BAM!

Kimi fell on her back and looked up quickly, having run into a space ranger. The Ranger gasped in surprise and looked down. "What the-"

Before he knew it, the kitten got back up and hid behind him, peeking out as the security bots approached.

The Space Ranger frowned and looked up. "Security bots, stand down"

The bots did as told, and the Ranger looked down towards Kimi, who looked up at him timidly. "What are you doing in here?" The Ranger leaned down to her eye level. "You should know better than to wonder around in a dangerous area"

Kimi tilted her head at him and shuffled. "Gomenusai" she said sheepishly.

The Ranger blinked and looked at her confused. "Man…I wish I could report to Commander Nebula, but I don't think he'd want to get up this early…who's taking care of you, do you remember, kid?"

Kimi just stood there and stared at him.

"Kid, who's your protection?"

Protection…Protection equals robots right? Robots equal Oruko and Mareru….but they're back at Saturn…

"…Xaru!" Kimi said happily, waving her paws in the air.

"Xaru?...X- oh! XR!" The Ranger picked her up and scoffed. "No wonder you're not secure. Come on, I'll drop you off with Booster and XR- ACK!"

The Ranger yelped as Star Command suddenly shook violently. More shakes came, before the red alert alarm system sounded loud and clear. SOMEONE was attacking Star Command! "What the- grr"

Kimi gasped lightly and looked up, feeling the vibrations. Her ears went back and she looked around, unsure of what was happening…

"Hang on, kid. Lemme get you to XR…and STAY with him, Understand?"

"Nya?"

As the Ranger ran, he spotted Booster and Buzz running towards the launch bay. "Lightyear! Tell your dumb robot that I'm not going to babysit for him!"

"Wha-?" Buzz looked over and spotted Kimi in the Ranger's arms. "Kimi- but she's supposed to be with-"

"Red alert! ALL Rangers to stations! We need full force! The Saturn Army has launched an attack on Star Command!" Commander Nebula snarled into the com system. "I repeat! The Saturn ELITE army is ATTACKING Star Command!"

Buzz gasped and looked over, looking at a screen. No! It couldn't be!

…But it was. The Full Elite army of Saturn Omions were outside Star Command, and they were attacking with vengeance. On the screen showed Commander Orkono leading the attack…

And he was NOT happy…

***SC***


	4. Little Queen

***SC***

"Abort!" Nebula yelled into the communicator, trying to get the Omions to stop attacking Star Command. "I repeat! ABORT! We have done NOTHING to irk you, but yer sure irken' us!"

"Shut up, Commander Nebula" Marrilon snarled. "You've done far worse than you realize!"

The Omions continued to attack Star Command mercilessly. Many of the neko robots looked infuriated; others looked focused, as if looking for weak spots in the defenses. The attacks were quick and precise.

When Star Command's guns finally got a lock on an Omion, it took off again. These suckers were FAST!

Some Rangers were deployed outside of the base to fight in hand to hand. The battle only got worse. The Omions readily attacked the Rangers, and more struggles were made.

PC yelled as he tackled a Space Ranger and sent them both flying in space. The Ranger growled and punched at the Omion, sending the Saturn soldier reeling back. The neko robot growled and regained his bearings, before clenching his fists and launching his wings on full throttle, slamming his shoulder into the Ranger's gut.

The Ranger was sent back, yelping as he crashed into other warring Rangers. PC growled and looked to his fellow Omions, who nodded, and they continued to fight.

"In the name of the Supreme Commander, and of Saturn" Orkono growled into the transmission. "I demand that you return our Queen to us"

"I'm tellin' yah, we aren't your enem-…say what?" Nebula paused. "What ARE you talking about?"

"Your Rangers took Queen Kiyomi off of our planet-" Orkono started to growl, before Marrilon shoved his older brother out of the way and sneered at the transmission.

"And we want her BACK!"

"Queen Kiyomi-?...Kimi is the QUEEN?" Nebula's jaw opened wide, as he glanced over to Buzz, who had Kimi by his side. Buzz was equally as shocked, jaw nearly to the floor. "Bu- But-…But she's just a Kitten!" Buzz reasoned, still shocked.

Orkono and Marrilon looked to each other, frowning. The attacks on Star Command continued, and Star Command sent out shots of their own.

"What is a 'kitten?'" Marrilon muttered, looking over to Orkono, who looked equally as confused.  
"Maybe it's some sort of insult" The Commander replied, looking back to the transmission, looking pretty exasperated.

"Wha- No! No!" Buzz shook his hands. "'Kitten'- It's what we call a baby cat here!"

"Sou desu ka?" Orkono glanced over at Marrilon, who glared back, wanting OH so badly to continue the assault.

"We're warnin' yah. Back off" Nebula said, frowning. "Our fight isn't with you cats."

Kimi tilted her head as the soldiers exchanged words by transmission, and blows by the warring soldiers outside. She ran to the window and gasped as she watched the fight continue to unfold. Why were they fighting. "Oruko-kun" she mumbled, wincing.

"It is now" Orkono frowned. Looking to the side, he drew a sword and pointed it towards Star Command. "Rescue the Queen and destroy Star Command!" He ordered. At his command, the Omions lined up and drew what weapons they had.

"Lightyear!" Nebula quickly turned. "Get yourself and your team OUT THERE!"

"Yes sir!" Buzz quickly turned and ran out, intent on stopping this foolishness. If only people would stand to reason, things like this would be CIVIL!

As Buzz left, Kimi kept her face pressed to the window, watching the fight grow hotter…

"Yamete…"

***S***

The Planet Saturn was somewhat tense as they awaited news from their elite Omions. Plenty of others were stationed to protect Saturn and her inhabitants. The natives weren't too sure why the army departed. The elite never told them alarming news unless it was un-avoidable.

One of the Omions with yellow armor with reddish flame designs flew in the air, scanning the area. The little town of Nekonell was peaceful…He could only imagine what kind of chaos was going on over in Okiyahma….

Saturn had already had one good year of no disturbances…why was this happening now?

The Soldier landed and his optics scanned the area…hold on…

A small Saturn boy was looking around in a confused manner. The Solider walked over and made himself known. The male kitten took a few steps back, wondering if he had done something to tick off the solider. Kneeling down, the Omion smiled at the little one. "Don't be afraid. I'm PFC Hajime." The soldier smiled again and put his hand on the little kitten's head. "Where's your parents?"

"I-…dunno"

"Let me see your bell." Hajime scanned the bell and paused only for a second, before carefully taking the child into his arms. "Hold on. We're going to fly, ok?"

The little cat nodded and clung to the solider as they took off. A few moments later, Hajime landed at a dwelling and set the child down, who ran to the door and went in without question. Inside, there was a great joyous commotion as the family was reunited.

Hajime grinned lightly and took to the air before he was seen, and flew away, glancing back slightly as he continued his patrol…Things were most defiantly peaceful here…better go see if the Sumions were back with any word…

SCREECH!

"What the- OOFF!"

Hajime was shoved down to the ground by a fast figure. The Omion solider cried out and tried to resist, but he felt a sharp sting into his armor. Wasting no time, Hajime growled and punched the figure away. The Omion flipped and landed on his feet, frowning and whipping out his blaster, ignoring the pain in his shoulder.

"In the name of the Protector of Light, Identify yourself" the Soldier growled angrily.

In front of him, a thin figure with large energy wings hovered, smirking.

"I am your doom…"

The energy vampire's optics glowed a bright red and the mark on his forehead spun. Hajime gasped as a pain surged throughout his body. His reasoning began to slow…and he had no time to call for back up as his world faded to black. The last thing the robot heard was…

"I am Nos-4-A2…"

***SC***

"I KNEW those robo-wrecks were no good stuck ups!" XR yelled, racing after Booster and Mira as they ran to get launched along with the other rangers.

"Maybe it's some sort of misunderstanding?" Booster said, frowning. "Of course, they don't have to straight out attack"

"Whatever it is, they sure aren't on my nice guy list anymore!" Mira growled, not too happy about being woken up this early. "So much for making peace with THAT planet!"

"Yeah- no kidding! Fried Cat-Burger special coming up!" XR growled as he and the other two were launched out.

As they left, Booster cast a glance back, half wondering where Buzz was, and half remorseful.

When the three rookies launched, they were welcomed by a whole load of fighting. Over to the right, two Omions had Ranger Caleb pinned; over to the left, three rangers were boxing in another Omion…In front of them an Omion and a Ranger were in a brawl, rolling in the hover of space.

It really wasn't the most dignified fight in history….

"Hang on Hughes!" Mira growled as she went to aide a random Space Ranger. Booster and XR were quick to follow, guns drawn.

The Omion attacking Ranger Hughes was tackled by the trio of rookies. Quickly, the Omion turned to counter attack- Just to be knocked back by Booster, sending him reeling into space. The robot extended his metal wings and stopped himself, trying to regain his bearings.

Hughes looked over to the trio and panted. "Thanks" He managed to say, before facing the Omion once more. "Now let's show these cats not to mess with Star Command"

"Right" The trio Chorused, drawing their weapons.

The Omion held his shoulder tightly, growling at the four. They knocked out one of his depth perception circuits…he was a sitting ahiru!

"If you're ready to surrender, NOW would be a good time" Hughes growled, all four rangers pointing their lasers at the Omion. He made no noise, but his optics glared at the Rangers, angrily.

"Go ahead, do your worst. But it won't stop the top Commander from taking back what's His" He growled, his cat-like ears twitching ever so slightly.

"Cut the small talk, Robot" Hughes growled.

The Omion's words did strike Booster though. Take back what was his?...Kimi! Was she the commander's kid or something? "Look- If this is about that kitten that snuck on our ship, she's alright!" The ranger pointed to the station.

The Omion only looked at him with a confused look on his face. "Kitten?"

"Yeah- she's perfectly-"

"A little ball of trouble" XR muttered. He then pointed his laser at the Omion once more. "Tell your dumb queen you can HAVE her and get out of-"

"YOU STINKIN' PIECE OF SLAGGIN' GARBAGE"

XR blinked and turned, just to be SLAMMED into the top of Star Command.

"XR!" Booster and Mira called, quickly going to their comrade's rescue, leaving Hughes and the other Omion behind. XR yelped as he was slammed into the tower. Quickly shaking his head, he looked up; just to see a very peeved Marrilon in front of him, holding a smoking laser gun. The look on his face was murderous and unforgiving…

"Well well, if it isn't Mr. Nice Guy" XR growled, getting up, just to be knocked down by the officer again. Marrilon SHOVED XR against the tower and put his blaster to his chest.

"I'll do the universe a FAVOR, shutting you up" Marrilon growled, powering up his weapon…

Just to cry out as the Tangian ranger flew right through him, purposely scrambling his circuits shortly. As he tried to recover, XR was quick to blow him away. Marrilon snarled and regained his bearings, firmly planting his feet against the station, grabbing on one of the sky lights.

Below him, Kimi quickly looked up, spotting the solider as he regained his bearings and quickly ran for the trio.

Marrilon yelled as he put his fists together and SLAMMED them into Mira and XR, sending them reeling back. Booster however, absorbed the attack and grabbed the Omion by the waist, and sent him to the 'ground'.

"Would you LISTEN for a second!" Booster growled. "The Kitten's fine!"

"STOP INSULTING THE QUEEN!" Marrilon back flipped and put his jets on high power, sending them both into space. Booster cried out in surprise as they both went sailing back into the heat of the battle. Booster growled and grabbed at one of his wings, trying to see if he could steer…which only resulted in the both of them barreling and crashing right back on the top of the station.

Somewhere else, Buzz was having a tough time with PC, who refused to listen to him. "You don't understand!" The ranger yelled as he blocked another blow from the officer. "We didn't know Kimi was your Queen"

"That's Queen Kiyomi, to YOU!" PC snarled, round house kicking the ranger, who dodged quickly.

"Right- Kiyomi- ACK!" Buzz was cut short as he was kicked back by another Omion, who was sliver with black and lavender designs on his armor. Buzz growled as he faced the two Omions…clearly negotiation was no longer an option…

It appeared Star Command was now the enemy of the little Queen.

"If that's how it has to be…" Buzz muttered, setting his laser from stun to kill, and aiming quickly at the two soldiers…

Before a dark blue blur tackled him at a high speed. Buzz couldn't even catch his breath as he and the Omion SMASHED straight into Star Command, breaking the glass into the Control room, causing the vacuum of space to start to suck out the life of the base. Unfortunately, Buzz's team was right were the impact was…

Upon the landing, Marrilon and the three rookies shook their heads, all dazed by the impact, and wondering what the heck just happened. And why was there such a strong wind?

LGMs scattered and controls flashed, until finally a security door stopped the vacuum of space. However, it didn't stop the scattering of the LGMs, as Buzz stood up, panting and facing his opponent. Orkono growled and stood up, holding a double edged energy sword in his hand. The Omion Commander's optics were deadly, and he slowly made his way over to the ranger.

"Orkono! Stop this attack!" Buzz snarled, aiming his laser at the Commander. "Don't make me do something drastic"

"It's too late for that, Lightyear" Orkono muttered, standing still.

"This is a misunder-"

"DAMARE!" Orkono snarled, holding up his sword. Buzz returned the favor and got ready to fire…just to hear another sword being drawn behind him. Glancing back, he saw Marrilon armed as well, looking ready to slice him like butter.

That was until Mira kicked Marrilon away and fired on him, followed by XR and Booster.

Below deck, the LGMs scrambled to get to safety, away from the warring soldiers. As the little green men fled the room, Kimi got from the hall to the entrance to the room that everyone was fleeing. Looking up, the kitten gasped upon seeing the fight.

Mira and XR were struggling to keep a grip on Marrilon, who was better at hand to hand now that he had gravity on his side. Marrilon punched Mira away, and then growled as XR latched onto his back. Struggling to get the annoyance off, the Omion soldier jumped in the air and spun around. However, XR turned the tables and slammed Marrilon into the wall instead.

Buzz and Booster were doing their best to keep Orkono at bay. The Omion Commander was skilled with a sword, and boy was he proving it. It took everything to merely DODGE the blade, much less try to get in their own attacks.

Kimi winced and took a few steps in, a pain coming to her. She somehow felt that this was all her fault…

"Orkono- it is NOT too late for you to stop this foolishness!" Buzz growled, trying to fire at the skilled Commander. "Just take your Queen and GO!"

"And leave the threat of you taking her again? Rikai dekinai yo!" The Commander deflected the laser blasts with his sword, but did manage to get hit by a few, causing the Omion to lose his bearings.

"Wait- wha-?" Booster looked over from where he was fixing to fire on Orkono. "What are you talking about, Buzz?"

"That kitten- Kimi? She's really their- ACK!"

Buzz was cut off as he and Booster got hit by a launched Mira, who got thrown by Marrilon, who was still dealing with XR. As the group tried to recover, Orkono quickly got up and glared at them, before quickly setting his sights on his second in command.

Who threw XR to a wall and quickly drew his sword, ready to slice the robot ranger in half. XR shook his head and yelped as he saw the on-coming attack…

"Xaru!"

Before something small and white quickly got in front of him. Kimi, in front of XR, arms extended and eyes wide, yelled out something as Marrilon's attack came…and just as quickly as it started to come, it stopped.

A very tense moment passed in the room, the sound of the warring Rangers and Omions outside the only sound that anyone could hear, on top of small breaths from anyone in the room.

Orkono gasped and turned completely. "Kiyomi!"

"Oruko-kun…" Kimi blinked, tucking in her arms slightly, glancing from Orkono, to Marrilon, and then to Orkono again.

The two Omions quickly got composed and knelt down to the kitten, swords pointed down, and ears sideways.

"OK- Am I missing something here?" XR asked, getting up slowly. In front of him, Kimi rubbed her paws a little and looked uncertain.

"XR…Mira…Booster" Buzz muttered, his hand still very close to his laser. "I'd like you to meet Kiyomi…Queen of Saturn"

"WHAT?"  
"Huh?"

At the noise, Marrilon growled and started to stand up in order to shut them up.

"Mate!" Kimi put up her hands. "Mareru-kun!"

Marrilon paused and looked to Kimi. "But- They-"

"Tomodachi desu!" Kimi grimaced and took a few steps up. "Very nice"

"THEM?" Marrilon looked once again towards team Lightyear, optics wide. The team only stared back, unsure of what exactly was going on. Marrilon growled lightly, then turned to Kimi, a plea in his optics. "Your majesty, I'd advise you to let us get Star Command out of our way."

"nu!" Kimi waved her paws. "Friends! Friends!"

Orkono stood up and shared a confused look with Marrilon, before the Commander raised his communicator. "Omions, This is Commander Orkono. Stand down"

"Are you serious-"

"Orders of the Queen!" Orkono frowned and put his hand down, glancing towards the Rangers, who hesitantly put down their firearms as well. Marrilon glanced to Orkono. "This is wrong, on so many levels." He growled, sheathing his sword.

XR blinked and looked towards Kimi, who had her hands behind her back and lightly walked in circles around Orkono, smiling as she did so.

"Whoa whoa whoa- wait. THIS is the Queen? This Kitten is the QUEEN?" XR put his hands in the air.

"Yes" Orkono muttered, glaring at the robot. "And you should be grateful, pipsqueak. She's claimed that you're her friends."

Booster grinned and started to take a step up, before Marrilon put his hand on his sword warningly. The large alien grimaced and pointed at Kimi. "But we ARE her friends. She's awfully nice"

"Unlike SOME cat-robot jerks" Mira said sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"Save it" The two Omions scoffed in unison.

***SC***

"Ok…let me get this straight. Half of Star Command is now in need of repairs because YOUR TEAM took the queen off of her planet!"

In the briefing room, Commander Nebula fumed at his top team, who seemed rather sheepish. Buzz was a little more than embarrassed, and Booster was poking his fingers together, mentally bashing himself for not checking out the sound like he should have.

"Not our fault Fluffy- eh- Kimi- eh-, her royal curiousness decided to hitch a ride" XR muttered, arms crossed.

As they spoke, Mira glanced over to the two Omion Commanders at the other side of the room. They had two other soldiers with them, as the rest of the elite was with the rest of the rangers back in the mess hall…

The tangian Princess only hoped that this would end peacefully…although it didn't appear that the Omions were willing to fight with Kimi in the room.

As Nebula ranted at his troops, Kimi had managed to entertain herself by walking in circles around Orkono, who was watching the rangers with a sharp optic. After a while, Kimi got tired of circling Orkono and started circling PC.

Marrilon looked over to Orkono and scowled. "What are we waiting for exactly?"

"For them to quit yapping." Orkono replied, giving a sarcastic look to his brother.

"Can we just shut them up ourselves?" The other Omion soldier with the group asked, resting against the wall, still watching them try to figure out how to deal with the situation.

"Knock it off, Keir" PC muttered, absently pulling Kimi to his side and steadying her. The cat had gotten herself dizzy walking around in circles…Holding her shoulders, PC looked back up and frowned. "As if there isn't enough tension in the air…"

"We're going to have to notify Commander Leon…" Keir muttered, narrowing his optics at his comrade. "The Queen is way too naïve to seriously—"

"Keir!" Orkono looked over sharply. A brief silence was in the small group before the Omion Commander looked back towards the rangers, who looked over, startled. Orkono glared back at Keir. "You would be wise to keep you mouth SHUT…about the Queen in that manner."

Looking back Orkono turned to the group. "Look, as much as I like to be put in a corner while you discuss things-"

"As if you guys never did that yourselves." XR muttered, crossing his arms. "Oh sure, put others on the shelf, but do you like it, oh nooo- OW!" The robot ranger rubbed his helmet where Mira hand hit him…

Orkono scowled at the robot, before looking down at Kimi, who was giggling lightly at the sight. She looked up at the Commander and smiled. "Xaru ga saikou!"

With a slight gape, The Commander looked back over at the rangers, grimacing.

Commander Nebula stood up and took a few steps up. "Ok- it's obvious that this whole ordeal was a misunderstanding."

"No- YOU took Kiyomi off- mmhpp!" Keir started to say, before PC quickly SLAMMED his hand over his comrade's mouth.

"No…she snuck aboard our ship." Buzz paused and cleared his throat. "Although, I must say that she's kept some great company"

Somewhat amused, the Omion Commander glanced down and then looked back up slowly, still somewhat distrusting.

"The one thing I gotta ask, is why is the planet under the rule of-…." Commander Nebula seemed to pause ever so slightly. "…I mean- she's so small-"

Marrilon frowned and took a step up. "Small and protected."

"Small, Protected and fluffy" XR replied, crossing his arms. Booster glanced at his best friend and then looked up to the Omions. "He's got a point. Why would Kimi's parents put her in charge at such an early age."

The Omions stopped being relaxed and frowned to one another in an insecure manner.

"Where are her parents anyway?" Mira asked, leaning down and offering a hand to the kitten who had started walking circles around the tangian princess.

PC glanced to Marrilon and then looked back to the rangers. "They've left the planet." The Omion soldier muttered. "The Kumions tend to Kiyomi…"

"They LEFT?" Booster seemed shocked by the news.  
"They abandoned the planet? Of all the nerve!" Mira growled.

Kier perked up and glared. "Why you litte-"

"Sounds like they couldn't handle the responsibility" Buzz crossed his arms. "I've heard of other planet royalties that have become so over come with power that they-"

PUNCH!

Buzz was knocked back and he stumbled a bit, before looking back up, startled. Marrilon had his fist clenched and had the most merciless glare on his face. It looked like he was ready to go for more.

Kimi gasped and took a step back. "Mareru! Iie!"

Quickly, Orkonon and PC grabbed Marrilon's arms and struggled to get him to calm down, before Orkono let PC and Kier tend to his brother while he glared at the rangers. "How dare you talk about the former King and Queen in that manner…"

"I didn't mean to insult them-" Buzz rubbed his check and frowned. "But why-"

"Kiyomi's parents are DEAD"

This sent the rangers into silence, the only sound being heard was of Marrilon's pants, trying to calm down.  
Mira gaped from where she was kneeling by Kimi, who still looked spooked by the outburst. "What-? What happened?"

Orkono glanced to Mira and then slowly regained his posture. "About a year ago…Saturn was in celebration for the soon coming union of the Supreme Commander… The King was making sure my Omions were in top shape for the presentation of arms…While the Queen was on the other side of the planet with Kiyomi, enjoying yuki sighting…"

The Omion Commander glanced to the side, putting himself in parade rest. "…But one of our Enemies and his army attacked us when we were unsuspecting…"

PC glanced over. "…Commander, you don't have to explain-"

"Stand down soldier" Orkono muttered lightly.

Buzz watched the interaction, beginning to mentally berate himself for bashing the planet. The way the Commander spoke sounded as if he felt as though the loss was his fault…painful…mourning…

Orkono looked back up. "My Omions managed to protect the princess….the King and Queen weren't as lucky…"

The room was dead silent for about a minute. The silence was practically filled with every sort of negative emotion…it was almost as if the aftermath of the incident was felt once more.

"I'm…deeply sorry for your loss…" Commander Nebula muttered, not really knowing how else to put it.

Orkono studied the rangers for a moment, before glancing down at Kimi, who was gently tugging at Mira's hair, unsure of what it was exactly.

"Perhapes…" Orkono muttered, looking at the Commander. "Saturn has been missing out…"

Commander Nebula blinked in surprise, and then managed a look of satisfaction. "Yes…and perhaps we've underestimated your care for your planet." He glanced towards Buzz, who came over, still feeling pretty stupid.

"We- uh- repeat our last one hundred offers-"

"One hundred and sixty seven." Marrilon muttered. Orkono cast a small glare in his brother's path.

Buzz's eye twitched before he looked back to the Omion Commander. "We're offering terms of peace. Once more."

The Omions were silent for a while, before looking to each other. Finally, Orkono turned and looked at Kimi and spoke to her in Saturn. The little queen blinked her eyes in confusion for a moment, before she giggled.

"peas! Peas!" she replied, looking pleased. "hai! Oruko, hai!"

"Oruko?" Buzz asked, looking towards the Omion. The Commander cleared his throat, before looking at the ranger, embarrassed. "Um…it's a pet name; Orko."

"Orko?" XR smirked. "Aw, big bad Commander has a pet name?"

"Shut up" Orko growled, shaking it off and looking at his troops. "Omions, prepare the army. Marril, you stay with me."

"What?" Mira readied her blaster, preparing for another fight. "Why would you need your dumb troops now?"

Orko growled and looked over. "Because we're taking the Queen home where she belongs." He turned to face her. "Just because Kiyomi has agreed to make peace with Star Command doesn't mean she's going to STAY with the galactic alliance physically..."

"Wait- She's agreed?"

"Unfortinatly" Keir muttered, crossing his arms.

Kimi stretched as they spoke, and put her arms around XR suddenly. "Xaru ga saikou!"

"Really- do you HAVE to keep calling me-…whatever you're calling me?" XR muttered trying to get her off.

"Aw, she likes you XR" Booster cooed, putting his hands together. "That is so cute!" He then leaned down and petted her head. "I wish she didn't have to go through what she had to…"

Commander Nebula cleared his throat and then turned to Kimi who still had a hold of the experimental ranger. "Um- Right. As Commander of Star Command I hereby place Star Command and Saturn at peace." Professionally he offered his hand to the Kitten and watched as she let go of XR, placed her tiny paws on his hand, and look over it, expecting something to be in his hand.

After a moment, she finally just patted his hand softly and let it go, a disappointed look on her face.

"Uh-…"

"Do you think we should tell him that Saturns don't shake hands, but tap tails?" PC muttered, looking towards his comrades.

"No…this is pretty entertaining." Marril said, a smirk on his face.

***SC***

As the Omions prepared their ship to leave Star Command, many of the Omions were uncomfortably exchanging words with some Space Rangers. It wasn't the prettiest sight…some rangers and Omions were still glaring at each other, untrustingly…

However, some rangers and Omions were actually making good conversation…still others had become interesting acquaintances during the hour of tenseness.

"I'm gonna miss you, Kimi" Booster said, petting the kitten on her head as he carried her down the hall. "You're as cute as Becky"

"beki, beki" Kimi mimicked, curious eyes on the bulky ranger. She giggled and put her paws together. "Kawaii ne?"

"Who's Becky?" PC asked, walking along beside him, keeping an optic on Kimi to make sure that the little Queen was alright.

Booster looked over to the Omion with bright eyes. "One of the cutest little alien friends of mine! Real nice…haven't seen her in a while, I know she misses me." The ranger chuckled slightly. "She's nicknamed me 'Pickles'. It's really cute"

"heh" PC looked forward once more. "It does sound cute."

"So- uh-…I'm curious…Kimi looks so young…how does she-" Booster paused, nervous that he'll start another argument.

"Rule the planet?" PC finished, glancing slightly to the ranger. To Booster's surprise, the Omion smiled. "It's not easy, since she's only five years old, almost six. The Omions help her out, suggesting the things better for the planet and the nekos." PC's ears twitched and he rubbed them slightly. "Besides, we also get orders from the Supreme Commander, and we tell them to Kiyomi. She's usually quick to respond to Him."

"Supreme Commander?...You guys keep talking about this guy- where is he? Is it Orko?" Booster asked.

PC blinked, looked over to Booster, and then laughed slightly. "No…Orko's only the Commander of the Omions on the planet…The Supreme Commander is off of the planet…literally, with his own army of Omions."

"So…he's kinda like the King?"

"You could say that." PC nodded, turning down the hall. "He and Kiyomi are fixing to get-"

"Hey Booster!"

Booster and PC looked up as XR rolled into their sights. "There you are! I was wondering if I would have to call you by com-link."

"Hey XR, what's wrong?"

"I'm supposed to go fetch XL before the launch." XR glanced to Kimi. "That and Mira wants to make sure you don't forget to let her say goodbye to Fluffy"

PC frowned at XR. "Do you have any respect, pipsqueak?"

"Hey, SHE'S the one calling me psycho all the time!" XR pointed at PC, and then crossed his arms.

"Psycho?" PC gave a weird look. "…pah…It would make sense."

"Xaru ga saikou!" Kimi giggled and clapped at XR.

"Would you stop calling me that?" XR muttered, as he continued to roll down the hall. "sheesh"

Watching the robot roll away, PC just shook his head, a very small smirk on his face. Turning, he began to walk back to get to the bay were the soldiers were assembled.

"Um, why dose Kimi keep insulting XR? I know he can be a little bit of a jerk at times, but he's still a valuable team member." Booster asked, setting Kimi down as she squirmed and padded to walk beside PC.

PC glanced over and set a gentle hand on Kimi. "She's not. Believe me, she's not…"

"Then…what's she saying?" The large Alien looked over to PC in question.

PC didn't get to answer, because once they entered the room, all of the Omions stood at attention and saluted as Kimi padded in. The little Queen giggled and stepped down like nobodies' business, walking up to a few soldiers and speaking in Saturn to them.

"Um- she doesn't look like she's…well…a queen." Booster said hesitantly, still tense about the conflicts.

"How can she?" PC looked over. "She's only reigned for a year, and her mother never really got to teach her about ruling." The soldier smiled slightly. "She's still learning…it'll take time. Orko and Marril know how to bring her up."

Booster looked down towards the Omion and smiled. "You guys really love her, don't you?"

PC looked up and chuckled. "That's an understatement." The soldier watched as Kimi plainly walked up to a random Omion and hugged his leg. The Soldier looked down and smiled very lightly, unable to stay in attention with the Queen being so cute.

PC glanced over and faced the ranger and held out his hand. "About us Attacking you…"

"Oh forget it" Booster smiled and shook his hand. "Mistakes happen. Friends?"

"I suppose."

"Omions! Prepare to move out" Orko called from the ship, looking down at the Rangers and The Omions.

As the Omions got prepared, two Omion soldiers took Kimi to say goodbye to team lightyear. Mira kneeled down and gave the kitten a hug. "Take care of yourself, sweetie. Thanks for making peace with us"

Kimi giggled and enjoyed the hug. "Mia tomodachi desu."

Buzz smiled and pointed at the little queen. "You make sure you know that Star Command will always be ready to assist Saturn, should anything come up."

"Oh please, what could POSSIBLY go wrong?" XR scoffed, looking over at the Omions. "Since they've got their AWESOME law enforcement"

The two Omion soldiers glared at the robot Ranger, while Kimi laughed. "Xaru ga saikou!"

"Why must she SAY that?" XR looked to the kitten and started reaching for her. "How about if I started calling YOU that, Fluffy?"

"She's SAYING you're the greatest" One of the soldiers said sarcastically.

"Eh?" XR looked up, confused.

"'Xaru ga Saikou' means 'XR is the greatest'" The other solider mocked. "Although Psycho suits you as well"

XR blinked and looked from embarrassed to pleased. "OH!...well then, little kitty, you've got taste"

Kimi giggled and took something off her necklace and gave it to XR. XR paused and took it, inspecting it. It was a charm of a kitten with a ball of yarn. The robot blinked and looked up. "Uh-…gee thanks" He smiled. "You take care, ok kid?"

"Psh" one of the soldiers looked to the other. "If you ask me, I think she's been corrupted." The other soldier smirked and chuckled.

XR glared at them, before Orko and Marril walked up and kneeled, the other to Omions following suit. "Your Highness, the ship is ready. Saturn awaits."

"dekki-seki, arimasu ka?" Kimi asked in Saturn. Orko blinked his optics. "Uh- yes ma'am, we can sit in the deck, if you desire."

Kimi giggled and started to go in, before looking back and her ears went sideways…Sadly she waved to the rangers, particularly XR, before running into the ship as though if she waited any longer, it would take off.

"Bye Kimi! Keep in touch!" Booster called, waving.  
"Make sure you come to the Christmas party!" Mira added, also waving.  
"Be a good Queen" Buzz smiled.

XR watched as the Omions boarded their ship and it took off, the space rangers seeing them off. Slowly he shuffled. "Eh…I guess I'll miss her just a little…But not Marril." He frowned. "Oh BOY not Marril!" He crossed his arms and started rolling away, but couldn't help just to glance back slightly…

"…eh, finally I don't have to play tag" he muttered, putting the charm away in his inner storage and rolling off to find his brother XL.

***S***

There was a feeling of relief on Saturn as the ship landed. Kimi walked out and was greeted by saluting Omions, exited Sumions, relived Kumions, and LOTS of other Saturns.

"Your Majesty, we're so relieved to see you home, safe and sound" A Sumion saluted. "Are you alright?"

"Hai! I'm mewing" Kimi smiled and patted his cheek before continuing to walk.

Among the soldiers Hajime stood with his arms crossed, watching as the elite led the little Queen to her palace. His ear twitched and he tensed slightly, before relaxing again. His optics narrowed and steadily turned red. He would have to bide his time…

Above him, Nos-4-A2 hung upside down, making sure the Omion couldn't squirm from his control…No…this attack would have to stay silent until the moment was right…

A smirk made it's way to Nos-4-A2's face…

….let the games begin…. 


	5. It begins

***S****

About a month past…well at least for Capital Planet…

For Saturn, it had been at least three months…and Kimi was already wondering how her friends back at Star Command was doing. Every now and then she would send Booster a transmission sending her best wishes.

Every time she called, XR would always claim he was busy and proceed to leave the room…But Booster and Mira would talk to her… they quickly had to leave before Buzz would find them though. Kimi was amused by them…she still wanted to talk to XR…

A small beeping made its way to her ears, and they quickly perked. Quickly, the little Queen scrambled up out of her bean bag and dashed to the controller and pressed a button on it. The screen lit up, and on the other side was a cub-like creature, smiling brightly. "Konichi'wa!" He greeted, giving a very small bow.

"CHUGAN!" Kimi put her paws together and did a proper curtsey. "I miss you, Leon-sama!" She said in Saturn.

The cub smiled and put his paw on the screen. "I miss you too, ai" He smiled and held up His wrist band. "Still here, though"

Kimi smiled and held up her wrist band to show Him. "I keep it clean, Chugan. Sometimes I try to make sure it doesn't get splattered with sakana."

"It'll be ok, Kimi. Just keep it clean." The cub known as Leon smiled. He looked a couple of years older than her, and He had a cloak around Him, as well as shiny metal, and armor on His body, as though He actually went out and fought regularly. His fur was golden and He had the brightest, peaceful yellow eyes.

"I heard that you had a little adventure concerning Star Command?" Leon asked, tilting His head. "What happened?"

Kimi shuffled slightly, embarrassed. "um…I got curious and got on an alien ship, and they took off without knowing I was on."

Leon shook His head. "Oh Kimi, I thought your father had told you to be careful about strange ships"

"I know…" Kimi looked up. "They got on, but I thought I had time to look around."

The Cub on the other side of the screen chuckled. "How are your Omions? I heard Orko and Marril freaked out when they found out you weren't on the planet."

"Yup" Kimi rubbed one of her ears and shook her head. "I felt bad, but I was having fun, you know?"

Leon frowned sternly. "Kimi, you could have gotten hurt."

Kimi paused, puzzled and her ears went back slightly. "But I knew what I was doing" She protested.

"I don't ever want to hear of you leaving the planet without one of our soldiers again" The cub on the other side was as serious as a cop on duty. It made Kimi nervous, and she shuffled, putting her paws behind her back. "demo…"

"Am I Understood?"

"…H-hai…"

The Cub softened and a soft smile was placed on His face. "Kiyomi, I want you to be strong, and lean not on your own understanding. I want you to stay safe and stay ready. Can you do that for me?"

Kimi looked up, slightly perking. "I wanna do anything fer yew, nya"

Leon smiled and then looked to the side of the screen. "My Omions need me. I'm always around when you need me, alright?"

Kimi nodded and the transmission ended. For a while she just stood there, and then she looked out the window. The city was certainly active…The little Queen couldn't help but be board. It had been a while since she was on her last adventure…She wanted to know how ANY of her friends were…she could go to planet Nebula…or any other ally planet…

Her thoughts were reflecting on Star Command…that certainly was an adventure, without that much protection…surely she was ready to do things on her own now right? But…

With a stretch, she hopped down and peeked out her door. The two Omions guarding her door were in deep conversation…something about a peace treaty suggestion between Saturn and Naboo…hmm… Silently, the little kitten padded behind them and turned a corner.

She didn't get far… because down the hall, Hajime was typing into a computer, optics stern and ears flat against his helmet. The little queen grinned and approached him. "Hajime-kun!"

The Omion paused slightly and looked over, his ruby optics studying Kimi as she stood in front of him.

"Good evening Hajime! I was wondering if you had any idea if…you know…" Kimi slowed her speech as she saw the emotionless stare in his optics. "…where…PC is…"

Hajime's optics narrowed at her and he turned to face her fully…"Little Queen…."

Kimi swallowed and took a step back, a grimace appearing on her face. "Hajime-kun?"

Hajime took a step up before his optics quickly changed to a blue shade and he held his head. "ungh! Ki- Kiyomi…" He looked up at her, troubled. "Kiyomi run- Run-" He cried out and his optics turned red again, his body relaxing.

He then glared at the Kitten and grabbed at her. Kimi yelped and turned, running. Hajime snarled and ran after her, taking out two devices and throwing them in her direction. Kimi skidded to a stop as the way back to her room and her other two Omions was blocked. She gasped and looked behind her, Hajime standing straight and taking out a pair of cuffs.

"Iie!" Kimi gasped and looked around, before she dove into a small passage way. For a while she fell down…and down…She landed with a THUD in the storage room. Looking up, she panted and scrambled into an empty box, looking around…all she could see were Sumions in the room…just one or two Omions…

The Sumions, being the messengers and deliverers of the planet, were going to and fro working on loading things up to get to other parts of the planet and even to ally planets…

Kimi peeked out of the box, before she was forced out and onto her back as a random Sumion lifted the box. He gasped in surprise when Kimi fell out. "Y-Your Majesty! What are-"

Not having a chance to continue, The Kitten quickly got up and dashed away, passing the corner and out the door, the Sumion calling after her in confusion. She ran for a good minute and then found a control panel and stared typing franticly at it. The computer flashed lightly as her distress signal was relayed…

The Signal got to Star Command…huh?

"No…I want Oruko, not Star Com- AHH!" Kimi yelped as the control panel was blown up. Quickly turning, Kimi shivered as Hajime slowly stalked over.

"Don't resist me, Little Queen…My dark Master won't hurt you…yet" He muttered in a monotone manner.

Kimi gasped and made a break for it before Hajime caught her by the tail and hosted her up. "Nix, Your Highness…" He forced her into his arms and headed for her room. Upon his arrival, the two Omions guarding Kimi's room were confused when they saw Hajime practically dragging Kimi towards them.

"Uh- How'd she-"

"Queen Kiyomi is confined to quarters until further notice" Hajime muttered, his optics narrowing. "Make sure she's nice and snug- eh safe."

The two Omions looked to each other, and then nodded. "Uh- yes sir" One of the Omions gently took Kimi from Hajime and put her in the room. Kimi turned, frantic. "Mate! Wait!" Without anything else out, the door shut, the last thing she saw was the two confused soldiers, and a smirking Hajime.

"iie! No!" Kimi clawed at the door a few times, but it wouldn't open…

Shivering, the Kitten looked around. She was being held prisoner in her own room! Ok, sure if she was being grounded, that would be another story, but this wasn't right! What was wrong with Hajime? She did nothing wrong!

Kimi panted and looked out the window. The city looked peaceful….but there was no way she could jump out the window without Orko…besides, if she was being confined, Hajime would tell Orko…Kimi nibbled on her pendent and looked around, tears finding their way to her face…what was she going to do?

***O***

"Make sure she stays in there…you know how she hates to be grounded." Hajime muttered, turning his back on the soldiers.

"But what did she do?" Officer Mizu asked, looking confused. "She hasn't been confined to quarters since a month after her parents' death. And that was just to protect her"

Hajime glanced to the side, his true self trying to come out…

"She destroyed a communication counsel while running in the hall…" He muttered.

"But- Kimi knows better than to run around in the palace" Officer Kaji protested. "I'm going to contact Marril and see what he thinks"

Hajime's optics flashed a ruby red, before turning towards them, and firing at them, making them duck quickly. "Obviously you need lessons from my Dark Master…"

Mizu and Kaji tried to fight back, but a shadow consumed them, and they both felt stings on their shoulders. After a moment they sank to the ground, rubbing their heads.

Nos-4-A2 emerged from the shadows and grinned. "Exellent, well done Hajime" He grinned as his control seeped into the other two Omions. They slowly stood up and looked at them, both of their optics turned from blue or yellow to red.

"Hear me, my minions. Nos-4-A2 calls to you" The energy vampire's optics glowed, and the three Omions kneeled down towards Nos-4-A2. The energy vampire smirked. "The Little Queen must be kept in her room until phase 1 is complete. Failure is not an option." He looked over and put a hand to the door slightly petting it.

"Make sure she's kept…comfortable."

"Yes, Dark Master" Came the reply from the Omions.

"Saturn will meet it's end" Nos murmured. "And the victory will belong to Master Derecho… Fear not Little Queen…you are safe…for now…"

***CC****

"Commander, the Reports from Michael and Hayao are back from the session over at Main Headquarters" Kier said, walking up and handing Orko a slate. "The Supreme Commander is pleased with the results. He also commends you for our recent dilemma"

"It's an honor" Orko replied, looking over the report. "I'm just glad it turned out for the best" He set the report down and typed into the computer. "Although I'm still not too thrilled about…Ah…if the Supreme Commander approves of Kiyomi's decision, then I have no place to talk"

"The Supreme Commander hasn't even been to Saturn since Kiyomi's first." Kier looked up, one of his ears sideways. "I'm not too sure I understand this whole ordeal"

"Kier, you shouldn't doubt the Commander" Marril looked over. "He's got this under- huh?"

"Incoming transmission, Commander Orkono" PC said, blinking.

Orko sighed and looked over. "Accept it…"

The face of Buzz Lightyear appeared on the screen, "Buzz Lightyear of Star Command here," he introduced himself, as was customary, "we picked up a distress signal which we believe originated from your planet, we are responding and offering you our assistance"

"Wha-"

The room grew silent and the Omions looked towards one another, confused looks on their faces. Orko cleared his throat and maintained his calmness. "Uh-…WHAT…are you talking about, Lightyear?"

"OH for cryin' out loud!" XR's voice yelled off screen. "Not THEM too!"

There was a moment where Buzz shot a look off screen towards his crew member before he turned back to the screen, "Commander Orkono," he began, "we received a distress signal though the signal lasted only moments before it was turned off, but we truly believe it's point of origin came from your planet"

Orko blinked and then looked to PC, who nodded, and then did a system diagnostic on the perimeter. If there was such a signal, they would find it.

"Ranger, Let me assure you, Saturn is-" Orko was suddenly pushed aside, and Marril frowned to the screen.

"We're doing FINE, thank you, we don't need you disturbing our systems, Space Rejects"

"Marril!"

Buzz physically took a step backwards, he really hadn't expected him to react to strongly to a simple offer of help if it was required.

This caused XR to push into the line of the screen. "Sorry FLEABAG, for caring! It's certainly not YOU we're concerned about!"

Marril growled and put his fist up. "I don't care for YOUR curcits, either, junk pile!"

With some force, PC grabbed Marril's wrist and sat him down in his chair. Orko came back, rubbing his helmet and glared at XR. "Are you just trying to call Kimi again?"

"Commander Orkono," Buzz tried again, "I swear to you on my honor that this is a serious call…no matter how fond of your Queen XR may be, we would not be calling you during our patrol without concern"

"WHAT?" XR yelled, looking over. "FOND? Don't FLATTER the little fuzz ball, Buzz" He crossed his arms and looked away. "I look after ME"

"Let me KILL him! Marril growled on the other side.

"Actually,Let me tell you, We've had Star Command signals on the Queen's communication center a few times…You're supposed to get through us first" Orko crossed his arms, his ears twitching at the arguing between PC and his brother behind him. "But…This…I don't know what to make of it." He glanced to the other computer, watching it search the perimeter.

"SHE called US" XR retorted, pointing at Orko.

This caused Buzz to glance over at Booster and Mira, who whistled innocently and looked away with guilty looks. "This is a strict line, guys" he growled lightly at his troops, before looking back at the screen. "Commander Orkono, I can assure you that my troops-"

"Are nothing be flea bitten morons!" Marril yelled off screen.

Buzz blinked and gritted his teeth. "Can you get that disrespectful dissenter off the screen?"

The Omions gasped in unison, the weight of the insult only firing them up. Orko pointed at Buzz. "Don't you insult my troops, Space Ranger!"

"But I- ech!" Buzz frowned. "Look! That distress came from YOUR planet, I'm Positive!"

"WE SENT NO SUCH SIGNAL!" Marril stood up and pointed. "And even if we DID, we wouldn't need YOUR help!"

"Oh really?" Mira finally lost it and stood up, pointing at the screen. "Well try asking for help when you actually NEED it! You'll come CRAWLING!"

"Not likely, Space Junk" Kier growled, cracking his knuckles. "We'll ask someone with more intelligence!"

"OH WHY YOU!" Mira snarled, seething. By now, she was wanting to just go through the screen and give these stupid Omions a piece of her mind!

Kier growled and looked up, seething. "Is that a challenge, Rangers?"

"Maybe it IS!" Mira growled back, taking a step up to the screen. XR rolled beside her, steaming. "We can take you ALL on!"

"Guys?" Booster grimaced. "Comon, I don't wanna start this whole thing up again"

"He speaks truth" PC muttered on the other side, crossing his arms. "This is pointless, listen to him."

"Yeah-" Booster glanced at the screen towards PC. "Besides- what would Kimi think?"

Kier finally growled and turned. "Why would she love a Egomaniac, a royal wannabe, a BLOB, and a THING?"

"Hey!" Booster gasped and gritted his teeth, uncomfortably squirming in his seat.

Even Buzz was having trouble keeping his cool, his crew had just been insulted and the majority of the saturn army were making it extremely difficult to want to offer assistance even if they needed it.

Duty…duty…duty…he thought, best to end this before it became all out war,

"Commander Orkono," he said finally, "you know how to contact us should it turn out you do in fact require assistance. We will be standing by waiting to hear from you should it come to that. Buzz Lightyear signing off"

"Yes…Yes I do" Orko muttered, glaring over at Marril and his troops, save for PC, who was holding his head in an embarrassed way.

"Uh- Commander? I think you should see this" One of the Omions came on the screen, looking urgent.

Orko glanced to the side and then looked back to the screen. "Saturn Out…"

Without even letting the curious / angry looks from the other side concern him, Orko shut the transmission off, and growled, walking over. "What's the problem, Officer Kaze?"

"That ranger was right…one of our systems gave off a distress signal…and then all of a sudden it went offline. It's not responding to any commands." Kaze reported, looking over. "It's a system below the Queen's floor too…"

Orko stood silent for a moment, half resenting the argument with Star Command…What exactly would the Supreme Commander think about all this? Turning quickly, he looked to Marril, PC and Kier. "You three, come with me. We're going to check on Kiyomi"

"Sir!" They replied, saluting.

***K***

Kimi paced in her room, trying to figure out what she should do…she wasn't used to all this…Putting her paws up, she looked out the window once more…she couldn't make that jump without Orko's flight mode…

She was the Queen! Surely she would've known to have some kind of plan for this! Wasn't she smart enough?

….Don't lean on your own understanding…

Kimi's ears perked slightly at the words of the cub….What would he do in a situation like this?...He had his own Omions…but what if he was alone? She looked around the room…

There!

Kimi ran to a lower vent and pawed at it slightly. She tapped her pendant slightly and it glowed. The vent popped open and the little Queen started to crawl in.

"What the- Officer Mizu! Officer Kaji- What is this!"

"muh?" Kimi turned and looked at the door. What? Was that Orko?

BANG BANG! WHOOSH!

Kimi gasped, started and she tensed, holding her ears suddenly. No! What was going on outside!

"MUTINY!" She heard Marril's voice yell.

"Get the Queen to safety!" Orko's voice snarled.

"Yes sir- ACK!"

Kimi yelped and crawled out of the vent, facing the door, shaking. "Iie" she shivered, fearful. She couldn't just LEAVE her soldiers!

An unfamiliar voice sounded…a dark and scary voice. "Relax, Commander" the voice said. "The little Queen is under the watch of Nos-4-A2."

"Wha- AAAAHHH!"

"Kier-kun!" Kimi gasped at the scream and took a step up, before she braced herself. The Doors suddenly burst open and into flames, as Kier was HURLED through, landing on his jet pack. He growled in pain and slowly sat up.

"Kier-kun-" Kimi almost took a step up, before looking to the side. Orko and PC were shooting at…Mizu and Kaji?

"M-Mate!" Kimi started to run towards them, before a SCARY figure quickly flew in front of her, his optics glowing brightly.

"Ah- Little Queen, at last we meet" Nos gave her a toothy grin. He took one of her paws and moved to kiss it, before she quickly took her paw away before he could.

Kimi shivered and backed away, her little ears against her head, slightly hitting her tiara. Nos smirked and slowly followed her. "Resist me not, little one…for you are mine"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Marril roared, tackling his body into the energy vampire's. Kimi yelped as Marril and Nos rolled on the floor and struggled. Marril snarled and quickly looked over towards Kimi. "Kimi! Run- RUN! GET AWAY!"

"Demo-" Kimi started to protest.

"GO!" Marril roared, before he was thrown away by Nos, who slowly got up. Kimi gasped, turned and fled, running past the warring bots in the hall.

Upon seeing her starting to leave, Mizu and Kaji started to run after her, but their access was denied by Orko and PC. Kimi ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, hearing the battle cries behind her. Who would have thought that this day would go so bad?

The little Queen turned a few corners and paused to take a breath. She probably could run faster if she used her Saturn speed. It wasn't exactly as fast as those…lizard things, but as a cat, she could out run just about every other race…

But she didn't know where to run…

Kimi panted and turned a corner…before quickly turning back and pressing herself against the wall. Five Omions were rushing towards the scene, having heard the laser fire. She let them pass her without letting them know her whereabouts. She glanced back and then quickly pressed herself closer to the wall...

Hajime was walking down the hall, following the rushing soldiers…optics red and narrow. His face was distorted though…a slight grimace would make it's way to his face every now and then…

Wait a minute!

Kimi recalled the first time he had attacked her…he seemed to be scared, and then mean…as if struggling…

Hajime and those other soldiers were being controlled by someone! And Hajime was trying to fight it!

Kimi shivered slightly. She wasn't entirely sure if she was ready to try and help him though…he had nearly taken her head off last time…

"…Little Queen…"

Kimi paled and winced, slowly looking over her shoulder. Hajime stood at the other side of the wall, looking down upon her with a hungry look. Kimi shivered and slowly stepped back. "H-Hajime-kun…" she whimpered putting her paws up.

He didn't move…he just watched her as she slowly retreated. His face grimaced and his optics flashed slightly…Kimi gasped. He WAS trying to fight whatever had him!

"Hajime-kun-…" She took a slight step forward. "A-…Are you ok, Hajime-"

"Kimi-" Hajime winced, looking down and clenching his fists tightly. Kimi shivered as he slowly looked up at her with a fearful expression. "Kim- AHHH!" He suddenly clutched his head. "RUN Kimi! Ru-" Suddenly he gagged and panted…before looking up, his optics dark and red.

Kimi gasped and quickly did run, hearing her pursuer behind her. She didn't know what to do! She couldn't do ANYTHING! These were HER soldiers! Who was DOING this to her soldiers? Her Team? Her Family?

Kimi skidded to a stop and quickly looked two ways, before choosing one and quickly running, Hajime sliding and crashing into the wall.

Run…Run…RUN!

CRASH!

Kimi landed on her back and rubbed her head slightly, looking up fearfully.

A surprised Kumion and Sumion gasped down at her, not expecting their Queen to just come crashing in.

"Your majesty-" The Kumion winced, leaning down to help her up. "Are you-"

Hajime quickly ran in, panting and growling, optics bright red. The Sumion looked up and paused, only taking a slight step back at his expression… Hajime growled and quickly took out his blaster, aiming…

Before the Sumion suddenly disappeared, and a blur formed around Hajime, forcing him back. Blows landed on the solider, and he was thrown back, and his gun destroyed. The Sumion skidded to a halt, and his visor went up into his helmet, his expression grimacing. He quickly looked over to the Kumion. "Lizzy! Get the Queen to safety! I'm going to find out what's wrong with Hajime!"

"Right" Lizzy took Kimi into her arms and held her close. "Be careful, Speedy!"

Speedy saluted slightly and then faced Hajime, who stood up and snarled, taking out his sword. Speedy swallowed but got ready to defend the Queen, even though he was not a fighter…

Lizzy panted and then quickly ran as Hajime and Speedy started fighting intensely. Kimi whimpered, slight visions of the attack last year coming into her head…

Only in that battle…ALL of her soldiers were HERS!

"Kier! Thank goodness!" Lizzy stopped running and panted as Kier stepped into the hall. "Something's wrong with Hajime- He attacked Kiyomi- He-"

Kimi looked over as the Omion made his way over to the Kumion. Kimi paused and shrunk into the arms of Lizzy, upon seeing his optics…his RED optics…

"Don't worry, Kumion. Everything is under perfect control." Kier smiled. "My Dark Master is seeing to it"

"Dark Ma-…Kier- What's- ACK!"

Lizzy was backhanded away, sending Kimi to the floor. Kimi landed on her side and SMACKED into the wall. Shaking her head at the impact, the Little Queen looked up, just in time to see the shadows on the wall…

One shadow took out a sword and slashed…while the other shadow fell to the ground and didn't move.

Kimi's eyes widened and she shivered, slowly looking behind her. Kier stood over the body of Lizzy, whose circuits were sparking, and whose lifeless body was losing its color. Kimi took in a shaky breath and looked up at Kier who gazed into her frightened eyes.

"My little Queen, Don't be afraid" He said coolly. "My Dark Master will take care of your problems"

Kimi backed up as Kier walked towards her and kneeled to her level, putting his fingers under her chin and lifting her head up. "Now you be a good little Queen and sleep until my master is ready to tell you what he wants."

"Kier-"

SMACK!

A swift backhand over the head silenced her, and Kimi fell to the ground motionless, As Kier and Hajime stood over the Little Queen.

"We will inform him as soon as she awakens"  
"Yes. And He shall do Master Derecho's will."


	6. Dream?

***SC***

"Focus rookies! That kinda show boating will get'cha knocked out in the real world!" Commander Nebula growled into the com system. Around him, the rookies of Star Command were training intensely. That last boot they had was more than a kick in the face.

They knew that in order to be better, they would have to train to be better rangers. Of course, the fact that Nebula always changed the level every five minutes really didn't help.

Buzz had his arms crossed as he watched the training going on in the other room…his own rookies were apart of the training. Booster had a good up in strength…Mira in stealth, and surprise…and XR-…well XR made it up as he went. He was the unpredictable ranger.

"So yer tellin' me that you don't think this peace treaty is workin'" Nebula sipped on his coffee and glanced over at Buzz, a serious look on his face. "Why in the universe would'ja wanna bring this up?"

"Well, Commander" Buzz looked over grimacing. "Their terms of peace with us is very…silent" The Ranger frowned. "Whenever we patrol close to the planet, their defenses go up armed…They never report to us…And just yesterday, we responded to a distress signal coming from their planet, and not only did they deny sending it; they made a huge deal out of it. Insulting my troops, and…"

Buzz gritted his teeth. "We may have a peace treaty electronically…but personally, I don't think we're any better off than when we weren't aware that they still inhabited the planet."

"You could be right about that" Nebula frowned. "I've got more than one complaint from rangers who patrol near Saturn" He crossed his arms. "It's those lousy Robots. They ain't even TRYIN to cooperate with us."

"I tend to agree with that, Commander" Buzz looked over. "I think the only ones that really try is Commander Orkono and his soldier…PC I think. They give us less trouble." He turned and crossed his arms. "It's mostly Marril…He acts as though he wants us dead."

"Then it's a good thing that the Queen made this happen" Nebula frowned. "As long as we're at peace with her, those Omions won't attack"

"The Queen-" Buzz paused and then glanced at his rookies, who were still training. "It's to my understanding that Queen Kiyomi is sending transmissions to Star Command without the Omions knowing…and us as well"

"Yes I know" Nebula nodded and walked over to a computer and typed in something. "Every time Star Command has gotten a transmission from Saturn, we monitor it. Turns out that whenever the Queen wants to chat with you, she unknowingly gives us information about her army, and those other two branches."

"What?" Buzz blinked and looked at the information that was now being displayed on the screen.

"You're little kitten friend has supplied us with information without her knowing it. We've learned that there are other cat-robot-things in the palace and around the planet." He put up three pictures on the monitor. One picture was of Commander Orko, another picture was of a cat-robot with sharp armor that looked like it was built for aerodynamics, and the third was of a cat-robot that looked kind of like a maid, or a non-fighter.

"You and your rookies obviously know about the Omions. Commander Orko, his brother, and the rest of that stupid army, are the strength of Saturn. They have different speeds in their wings…they fight with lasers in far range, and swords in close range" He changed the picture to the sharp cat-robot. "This is called a Sumion."

"A Sumion- We saw something similar to that when we were on Saturn."

"They act as the Planets, messengers, delivery, and if necessary, peace-keepers. These suckers are fast too." Nebula paused and looked over. "I'm not sure how fast, but one of the rookies said that they remind them of the Kincelerans…Though they look different, and they probably aren't as fast as those…"

The picture changed to the last robot, which looked friendlier, and more venerable. "This is a Kumion…Uh- apparently they serve as a nurturing… the more protecting role of the three. I think they're more of helpers than actual threats or defense."

"That's interesting" Buzz looked over. "What about the Saturns?"

"We've heard Kiyomi talking about Other Saturns, but we don't exactly know what their role in the planet is. In my eyesight, the robots are controlling the planet, 'cause I never see the actual Saturns." Nebula frowned and paused as something flashed on his screen. It blinked for a while, and then stopped as though nothing ever happened.

"Humph…"

Commander Nebula looked up and typed into the computer. "Alright rookies, that's enough for now. Rest up for a bit, and get back to yer duties!"

The rookies downstairs did as told, looking worn out. Below, Booster, Mira, and XR were heading off to quarters, arguing about the last level.

Buzz watched his troops, and then looked to Nebula. "Sir, I don't know what to do about the problem with that planet, but I assure you, we'll handle it in a Star Command way."

"I'm sure you will" Nebula said, motioning him out. "Don't stress too much. It's not them who we're mainly concerned about. It's Zurg, of course."

"Of course"

With that, Buzz left to go find his rookies.

***SC***

"Admit it! I had more points in the end!" XR yelled, pointing at Booster. "I was the fastest in this round!"

"Well yeah- but Mira was sure a whole lot stealthier than you" Booster grinned, in a challenging manner. "And cadet Phelps was-"

"So he can climb walls, so what?"

"I think you're still trying to get Commander Nebula's attention" Mira smirked. "You know he's never going to accept you as a son"

"He accepts him as a Ranger though" Booster pointed out in XR's defense. Mira thought about this for a moment. "Point. But still"

"You're just jealous" XR crossed his arms and continued to roll down the hall. Once they got into their quarters, XR went to the computer and typed into it. "Lesse, tapes, numbers…ooh look at that, Capital planet's holdin' a bash at the park. Pht, that is soo 2003…" The robot continued to scurry through his stuff, while Booster and Mira got a snack.

"You think Commander Nebula's training will pay off?" Booster asked, taking a bite of one of the bars that he got from Jo'ad. Mira was drinking some water and glancing out the window.

"It better" She replied. "If we're going to keep fighting Zurg. His attempts lately have been getting more frequent. It's like we can't even sit down anymore."

"No kidding" Booster frowned, looking at the table. He looked up and then smiled. "But hey, at least there's been good action too! Like meeting those guys from Round'up!"

"Yeah they were interesting" Mira perked up. "They talked kinda funny too"

"I just can't help but think that Buzz was smitten." XR grinned, looking over. "Did you not notice him tripping all over himself over that western chick? Yee-haw!"

The trio cracked up at the memory of Buzz, each of them making some sort of comment on their commander. As they talked, the charm on XR's computer consol made a slight glow. It glowed a reddish glow for a while, before it blinked repeatedly.

The door opened and Buzz came in, curious as to what was so funny. "Alright team, What's so funny?"

The three had to stop giggling, grinning at him. "Nothing Buzz"

"Nothing worth swooning about"  
"rreow"

The trio busted into laughter once more. Buzz crossed his arms and frowned. "None of that, rookies" he said, flushing.

"Oh sure" XR grinned, rolling to his computer. "You can't say you don't have-" he paused as he noticed the charm flashing rapidly. "…feelings…"

"What's up XR?" Mira asked, trying to look at what he was looking at.

"Uh-" XR quickly put the charm in his storage and turned, grinning. "Nothin'! Nothin' at all. Well I'm beat, I'm gonna go see what XL's up to"

The Rangers watched him leave, looking confused.

"Don't you think he seemed rather…rushed?" Buzz asked, almost going after him.  
"Ah let him be." Booster smiled. "He's probably hiding another magazine"

***S***

….

..

…Huh? Kimi awoke in her room, all of the lights turned off. It was dark…Shivering, the little kitten stepped out of her bed and looked around, letting her neko-vision adjust…everything was in place…everything seemed fine…

Kimi shivered…it was so dark though…usually the Kumions kept at least two nightlights on in the night. The little Queen padded close to the door and hesitated…she looked around her room…everything looked fine…nothing was broken…nothing was ruined…

Kimi swallowed and tapped the door…which opened immediately. She gasped and took a step back…

At the door, the two Omions looked back, hearing the door open. They gazed at her for a moment, before officer Mizu turned and knelt down, smiling. "Hey. What's wrong, your highness?"

Kimi stood frozen, putting her paws together, and watching him nervously. Was it all just a nighmare?...if it was, then why was it so dark? She didn't know…she just didn't know…did she do something wrong?

A moment of silence went by, before Kimi slowly walked past the two, watching them frightfully. The soldiers gave her confused looks as she slipped away. Mizu looked to Kaji, who shrugged.

"Perhaps she had a nightmare." Kaji muttered, looking back to the corner she turned.

Not paying attention, Kimi ran the halls, looking here and there…everything was in place…everything was fine…The little queen stopped running and looked confused.

Was it really all just a dream? It couldn't have been!

"Your Majesty?"

Kimi yelped and turned around, putting her back against the wall. A surprised Sumion put his hands up. "Whoa- Hey, it's alright, Kiyomi" He knelt down, a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong?"

Kimi shivered and put her paws together. "Na-…Nani…"

The Sumion looked confused and offered a hand to her. "Here- You want me to find the Commander for you?"

Kimi paused and took his hand before she latched onto his chest, looking around nervously. The Sumion stood up fully, looking down at the Queen in his arms. "You must have had a nightmare." He smiled down at her and motioned. "Here, we'll find a Kumion to sit in the room for you-"

"Oruko." Kimi looked up at him. "Oruko…"

"Orko…" The Sumion smiled slightly. "Yes your Highness. Sumion Benny is at your service." With that, Benny kept the kitten in his arms and headed for the control room.

Above, hanging upside-down, Nos-4-A2 watched, covered in his cloak. "hmm…I suppose my shock wave didn't work on the little Queen…but what she thinks is just a nightmare will not hurt me."

Nos grinned and flew off into a vent, flying at a good speed, before he arrived into a storage room. Nos-4-A2 looked around before his optics glowed and he growled lightly. "Nos-4-A2, to Master Derecho. The plan is in motion."

"Good, soon it will be time to begin phase 2." The voice on the other side turned from pleased to annoyed. "But if you EVER allow another mishap to happen again, you will pay DEARLY"

Nos grimaced and bowed slightly. "My- My apologies, master. I- I don't know what happened."

"You do not remember your past life, because it will take away your true potential. But once you bite, you must leave the victim alone. I will not send another scrambling shockwave to aid you if you mess up again." Derecho's voice got dark. "Attack silently. Once our numbers are acceptable, your powers will take them over…"

Above Saturn, the dark figure clenched his fist. "And the attack will begin." Derecho looked down. "Nos-4-A2, Make sure the planet is kept safely unaware. And Keep the Queen where I can get to her in the end"

"Yes master" Nos-4-A2 closed the link and gave a small pause…His past life? That didn't make any sense… Perhaps he had done something…No…now he was in command of the dark forces. And now it was time to keep silent…

And then strike…

A sudden image of a robot flashed through his mind…before he quickly shook it off. What just happened?

He heard movement behind him, and quickly dove into the shadows. An Omion walked in, with a clipboard. "Lesse…we've got another four months before the celebration. I'm not sure if the Queen will want to celebrate here or on some other planet."

Nos kept in the shadows, and prepared to attack. He hadn't remembered biting this one. Something came into his mind though…hadn't he seen something like this before? Nos felt a spark in his circuits…Past life…

With a groan, he put a claw to his head and winced as two more pictures came into his mind…some large purple caped person…and another large mis-matched robot.

Nos gasped as the Omion walked out of the room, his chance at attack failed. With a frown, the energy vampire hovered down and growled. What just happened now? His mind was surely just off track.

The energy vampire growled and swooped out of the room, eager to continue his mission.

***CC***

"Something tells me that the last test run wasn't the greatest." Kier muttered, rubbing his ear lightly. "Nothing went as fast as it usually does."

"That's because you didn't use the Supreme Commander's plan." PC muttered, looking over the blueprint. "We're supposed to depend on his plan, not ours"

Kier's ear twitched and he looked up. "I still don't understand this…the Commander hasn't been here since Kiyomi's first…We are without a King and Queen-"

"We HAVE a Queen" PC frowned at his comrade. "She may be small, but she is still in charge"

"But she's still learning! Shouldn't we take over Command until she's of age?" Kier stood up, trying to reason with his comrade.

PC looked up, surprised at what he was hearing. "Kier! That's not for you to decide!" He frowned and pointed in discipline. "You of all Omions would know that the High Commander would know how to rule his own."

Kier got no time to answer, as Orko entered the room, looking distant. As he entered, the room went to attention. Orko looked around the room, his optics narrowed. He could sense something was wrong…but what? He couldn't remember…

"PC." He finally continued into the room and sat at the main computer. "Give me a status. Have we heard from Michael, or the High Commander?"

"No sir, all we got was the transmission that was intended for Kiyomi last night." PC reported, watching the Omion commander.

Orko was lost…he appeared to be in deep thought. He couldn't recall all of the events that happened yesterday…Kimi…Orko's optics frowned…why couldn't he remember?

"Send a transmission to High Commander Leon." Orko looked over. "I need some sound advice."

"Yes sir" One of the Omions turned and typed into a computer. The screen went static slightly, before it seemed to be thinking…

An Omion appeared on the other side. His armor was golden, his optics deep blue, and his ears perked and attentive. The Omion stared at the screen only for a moment, before a smile came to his face. "Commander Orkono" He greeted.

"Commander Michael" Orko stood and saluted formally. "I would like to talk to Supreme Commander Leon, please."

"I'm afraid I can't grant that request, Commander." Michael replied, going into parade rest. "The Commander is seeing to some details for the coming, and also some information about Derecho."

"Derecho…" Orko spat that name in disgust. "I thought we got rid of him last year"

"Derecho is anything but defeated." Michael replied, frowning. "That snake can do almost anything. You know he's not going to give up trying to get back at us"

"That is true." Orko agreed, his mind turning to last year…he still could hear the screaming…

"Commander Orko"

Orko was drawn out of his thoughts as he looked back to the screen and stayed at attention. "Sir, I know that Saturn security has doubled…I'm more than willing to raise it"

"That's not necessary, Commander. Remember, that no matter how hard it gets over there, you got to be prepared for when we return." Michael looked serious. "Because it's not going to be much longer. Derecho knows that…and he'll do anything to pull Saturn under."

"But if he's as determined as we are, shouldn't we raise our defenses?"

"You may think that could help, but sometimes our understanding clouds what really needs to be done"

Orko reflected on what Commander Michael said. Don't depend on your own understanding…

"Then perhaps you could at least give us some advice…"

Michael's ears were attentive, listening to what Orko had to say. Orko looked down and then looked back up to the screen. "Kimi has made peace with a group…The Space Rangers…Most of my Omions aren't too sure about this decision."

"Hmm…"

"They…aren't exactly what we're used to, and I don't think they truly understand where we come from" Orko looked up. "They show potential…But…"

"Do you recall what has been told to you about treating aliens?" Michael inquired. "Have you given them a chance?"

"Well…no…"

Michael nodded at Orko. "Well then, Commander, you know what to do. It seems Kiyomi does. She's considered her field…now follow your Queen"

Orko sighed and nodded, saluting. "Yes sir. You have my word that this will be resolved"

"I know it will" Michael nodded and smiled. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Commander. Let the past go and look towards the future."

Orko looked up at the screen, and then down once more…that was a hard order… "I'll try my best, sir"

"You'll do. I know."

Orko saluted once more as the other Omion got ready to end the transmission.

"Send Kimi my regards. Michael out"

Orko watched the screen for a while and then nodded, even though the screen was blank. Commander Michael was right. They did need to give star Command a chance…He could accept that…now…if only he could convince Marril…

Orko looked to what troops were in the room and he stood at attention. "Troops…you heard Commander Michael. The Queen made a treaty, and we're going to honor it…Won't we?"

Most of the troops replied in agreement, save for Kier…He wasn't too fond of this whole ordeal…and he knew Marril wouldn't be either…

As they discussed this, the door opened, and Sumion officer Benny came in, looking around. Kimi was in his arms, looking unsure, and seemed to be eyeing each of the soldiers timidly. Orko glanced to the door, and then looked back to his troops. "We're going to make this work. We aren't going to quit now. Keep your endurance up." He nodded. "Now as you were."

Orko looked to Benny and walked over, climbing down the stairs, and his ears perking with interest. He looked over at Kimi who appeared nervous. "What are you doing up?" He asked softly, taking Kimi from the Sumion's arms and holding her to himself. "You know you've got yourself a review to complete"

"Oruko-kun, I'm scared…"

Orko watched her for a moment, before looking to Benny and nodding. "Thank you officer Ben, I'll take it from here."

"Sir" The Sumion nodded, petted one of Kimi's ears and then went on his way to continue with his work.

Orko watched the Sumion leave, and then looked to Kimi, who was fiddling with her necklace. The Commander sighed and headed for her room slowly. What could possibly get Kimi so worked up to come to him? She hadn't done this since…well…since her parents died…

That first three months, Kimi wouldn't leave Orko or Marril…or PC either…She acted as though if she was alone, she would disappear along with her parents.

It was kinda weird to have her acting like that again…

When he approached her room, he noticed Mizu and Kaji, who looked up in surprise, before going into attention. Orko looked from one to the other…something seemed...off…

Without a word, Orko went into the room, and closed the door behind him. For a moment he glared at the door, before he went into the main suite with Kimi's bed waiting…

"Oruko-kun, please stay in here…" Kimi muttered, as Orko took her plushie from her bed and gently set her down, and put the little cat in her arms. Orko glanced at her and then looked to her stuffed kitty…he was grey with white stripes…and he had a police uniform on…complete with all the little accessories.

Orko drummed his fingers slightly and then looked back at the little Queen. "Kimi…what exactly is bothering you? Don't you know that we wouldn't let anything happen to you?"

"I know…" Kimi looked towards the window. "But…Hajime attacked me- Mizu and Kaji turned evil-"

"What?" Orko looked over to the kitten, a serious look in his optics. "What do you mean?"

"There-…There was this cloaked guy-…he- he looked like a robot…vampire-thing…" Kimi put up her paws. "He was big- and mean- and scary-…and he made Hajime mean- and Kier! And- And Lizzy-"

"Whoa whoa whoa- slow down Kimi" Orko put his hands on her shoulders. He studied her carefully…her story…it sounded familiar…but why?

"And-…And Star Command-"

Ok, now it was getting ridiculous… Orko smiled and put a hand to her head. "Kimi, Star Command is where they belong…I think you had one monster dream."

"Demo-"

"Listen…I'll personally guard your door with Kaji and Mizu tonight, and I'll finish my work when it's twilight, alright?" Orko looked to her. "Be still…"

Kimi took a breath and then looked down. Why didn't he believe her? She knew Chugan didn't like her lying…and it wasn't a lie…

"Kimi"

The Little Queen looked up at the Commander, who held her chin up. "You know you're more than a Queen to me…to me you're as precious as a dear little sister. You know I won't ever let harm come to you." He touched her nose and stood up, pulling the covers over her. "Listen…get some sleep, and we'll discuss this during lunch, alright?"

Kimi watched him and nodded slightly. Orko put her police-cat plush next to her and stared at her for a while, before he turned and walked out of the room, turning on her low lights…why were they off in the first place?

Orko glanced back at the timid girl, before he closed the door and headed for the exit of the room. Once he was out, he glanced towards the soldiers…

"She left the room…Why didn't you alert me?"

Kaji winced and looked over to Mizu who looked over. "We-…assumed that she needed a drink."

"Kimi knows better than to wander around the palace un-announced during night hours…" Orko looked up. "Next time this happens, I expect to be notified"

"Yes Commander" The replied in a remorseful tone.

Orko leaned against the wall and nodded, pushing aside their wrong. His thoughts turned to what Kimi had told him…why did all that sound familiar…he didn't recall an event like that happening…and he was standing right across from Mizu and Kaji…

He would find out what was going on…or his name wasn't Orkono…

***K***

Kimi wasn't as ready to get to sleep as Orko wanted her to…

As soon as Orko was out, she sat up and looked around…it was too dark to go out…and if she tried the hallway, Orko would be there…Kimi put a paw to her pendant…That dream wasn't a dream…she knew.

Slowly she slid out of the bed and padded over to a communication computer. She studied it for a moment and then pressed a button. Placing her police plush down, she started typing at the buttons.

Stealth mode on…distance mode on…  
Signaling Star Command…

Kimi watched as the computer sat and waited for a wave, before her transmission was relayed to Star Command. Hopefully they weren't too tired, because this side of Saturn was sleeping…as far as she knew, Okiyahma had a whole 3 more mega-cycles to go…

"Star Command here. Whatdya WANT, yah jerky-"

Kimi blinked quickly as the line was answered. XR stood on the other line, his rant cut short, and it looked like he was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Kimi-?" XR blinked and grimaced. "What the- What do you think you're doing?" XR put his hands on his 'hips' and frowned. "You're going to get us in a lot of trouble, Fluffy"

"Xaru" Kimi looked up, taking her police plush and looking up, grimacing. "Okotte ru no?"

XR just stared at her on the other side, completely oblivious to what the little Queen had just said. "Look, your fluffiness, I know you like to talk to Booster and Mira- But you're gonna get us in a lot of trouble"

"Demo-" Kimi paused and looked to the side…how did she commune with a non-Saturn? "Xaru-…I need yer help- I-"

"Wha- wait- You speak English?" XR paused and pointed at her accusingly.

"Muh?" Kimi paused, unsure…oh great. Better make the best of it, because she wouldn't have all that much time. "Xaru-…My soldiers- They're scary- they're-"

"They ARE scary" XR cut in crossing his arms. "You just now realized that?"

"Xaru-" Kimi grimaced…there was no way she was going to be able to commune with him…looking over the controls, she tried to figure out where the controls for translation were…finally she found a piece of paper and took it.

XR watched her, but his talk wasn't over. "You know, as long as you're here, maybe you'll take some complaints." He put his finger up. "First of all, your troops are SO Arrogant! OK, maybe that Orko-guy's ok…kinda…but not Marril!" he waved his arms as he complained. "Oh-HO NOT Marril! He's a jerk- he's- Hey nice drawing kid, that looks like Nos-….Nos-4-A2?"

XR paused as Kimi held up her drawing to the screen. The drawing was indeed of Nos, looking mean and scary. Finally Kimi put it down and looked to XR, grimacing. "Bad…Bad!"

"Hold on- Fluffy are you warning me about something or are you sayin-"

Kimi suddenly found the screen gone static. "Xaru!" She tried to press some buttons, but nothing would work…no…She tried typing but there was no response. "Xaru!"

"Relax Little Queen"

Kimi gasped and turned…but there was no one there.

"Your friend can't talk to you now. You're overdue for your rest."

Kimi looked around nervously, before a hand rested on her shoulder. She yelped and quickly broke away, turning and backing away, trembling. Nos-4-A2 hovered above her, a toothy grin on his face. Something on his forehead seemed to be fading... Kimi trembled and quickly ran to her main room and shut the door behind her.

She could hear Nos chuckling on the other side.

What could she do?...What could she DO?

***SC***

"Kimi? Kimi?" XR punched at the computer. "Ah common! XR to Fluffy!"

No response came. XR crossed his arms and frowned. "Ok… obviously her soldiers must've cut me off. Pah…jerks." XR frowned and tapped at the board. "Yeah, I hate you too Marril!"

The Ranger hopped off the ledge and rolled towards the door…and looked back. "Why would Kimi show me a picture of Nos-4-A2? She wouldn't be my first pick that Nos would be acquainted with" XR crossed his arms in attempt to think.

"Hey! XR!"

The robot Ranger looked up, with a blink. "eh?"

XL sat there in the door way. "Dad sent me to tell YOU that your file's ain't been filed!"

"Oh sure- The only time he notices me is when I'm behind" XR said sarcastically. "I see what kinda game he's playing"

"But Dad ain't playin' a game, he's workin'" XL protested.

"Oh for cryin'- Say XL" XR looked over. "You wouldn't happen to know where Buzz is by any chance, would yah?"

"He's in the bridge, why?"

"Just thought I'd give him the news first" XR said, rolling past his brother. XL blinked and watched him, before rolling after him quickly. "News? What news? I thought that was for TV"

"Oh XL, shut up" XR looked over, still rolling. "You remember Nos-4-A2?"

XL shuddered and looked back at his brother. "'corse I do! That energy vampire tried to EAT me!"

"Well then you better make sure you're not on the menu!" XR frowned as he turned a corner. "'cause I think he's back" 


	7. Separated

"Nos-4-A2 was destroyed last year." Commander Nebula grouched. "He was blown up into a million pieces, YOU were there!"

"I know that, but it seems kinda strange that Kimi would show me a picture of him" XR replied, putting his hands together. "Especially when she's the type that usually wants to talk your ear off in an unknown language."

"I dunno" Buzz looked over from where he sat. "Was this transmission monitored?"

"No." Commander Nebula looked over. "Our monitor was off duty when she called."

"Oh lovely- yah see, THAT's what gets misunderstandings going" XR crossed his arms.

"Maybe. We'll consider keeping an eye on Saturn, but we have no more information than what you've given to us" Nebula went to his desk and wrote something down.

"But-"

"Kimi will be fine" Buzz looked over. "Do you need to contact them and make sure?"

"Wha- NO" XR crossed his arms and scowled. "Don't be ridiculous! I don't need to! It's not like I care!" XR looked to the side slightly. "Fluffy can take care of herself… and if not Marril Mc Jerkface can."

"Is that so?" Buzz smiled. "If you say so, XR"

"I do." XR folded his arms and rolled out. "That cat is just fine. Comon XL."

The robot Ranger rolled out, his Big brother following in a confused manner.

"What was that about?" XL asked as they exited the room. "You think your Cat-friend's in trouble?"

"She's fine- And she's not my friend" XR looked over frowning. "She's just a…kid-queen…thing…ah you wouldn't understand!"

"Then why're you worried?"

"I'm NOT…I don't care about Fluffy- I mean- I care, but I don't- ARGH!" XR pointed at XL and frowned. "Look, she's got her arrogant guard bots to watch her. I'm NOT worried, got it?"

"Whatever you say" XL muttered, watching his brother roll off.

***S***

Kimi struggled…it wasn't the easiest to hold this position…She landed on her feet, hearing the music in the background. Twirling, she lifted her paws into the air and twirled quickly, then jumped into the air. This dance was what Chugan wanted her to practice?

Kimi didn't complain…she knew he wouldn't want that…besides, he liked her to dance. She just didn't understand why it had to be THIS one…

Besides…her mind kept drifting…

Kimi looked up every now and then…the room was filled with mostly Saturns…grown Saturns, young Saturns…one in particular little kitten was watching and smiling widely. She was white and grey and had a blue dress on. Every now and then she would encourage the Queen if she slowed down…

Kimi smiled slightly and continued her dance…but she couldn't get Nos-4-A2 off of her mind…Who WAS this guy…and what did he want? As she twirled, she felt herself stumble…Her mind…was not at all focused on the dance…

Finally she stopped and stood there, looking over at one of the Saturns controlling the sound. He blinked and his ears twitched, before he quickly stopped the song. "Your Majesty?"

"Kimi- Why have you stopped?"

Kimi looked up, seeing an adult female Saturn padding towards her. Her fur was black with white socks, and some white markings on her. She had a red dress on with golden trimming, and she looked somewhat stern.

"You do know you have to keep practicing for the review?" She muttered. "Why would you want to disappoint the Commander?"

Kimi looked towards her, and then looked to the side. "Demo-…"

"If you didn't get enough sleep last night, then you should have gone to bed earlier."

"That's enough Roku." Another Saturn said, looking disturbed. "The Queen is probably just having one of those days." He took a few steps up.

Roku looked over and frowned. "She's MY niece, baka…mind your own business"

"This is my business, Princess…" The Saturn said, frowning. "Kiyomi put me in charge of her dance recital, and all the dancers in it"

Roku frowned and looked over. "Then do your job, Kimu" Roku scoffed and looked back at Kimi. "You're not like you're mother…you know that…" she muttered lowly, padding away.

Kimi watched her go and looked down…no…she wasn't like her mother, was she? Her mother had been everything a queen could be…

She on the other hand couldn't even inspect her own army without getting distracted…

Kimi sighed and looked over to Kimu, who leaned down and set a paw on her shoulder. "Hey- don't listen to her…your Aunt's still hurting from…you know…"

Kimi nodded, understanding…she really couldn't blame her.

Kimu smiled and lifted her head up. "Would you like Chelsea to dance with you, your majesty?"

Kimi paused and looked up, her mood changing to pleased. Upon that change, Kimu motioned the other kitten, who gladly rushed over. The kittens exchanged hugs, and smiled at each other.

"Kimi- don't stop, ok? You look so pretty when you dance" Chelsea smiled affectionately at her.

"I'll try." Kimi smiled back. "I always dance good with my best friend" They tapped tails and started dance.

On the balcony, Marril watched the kittens as they danced to the song. They both looked so cute as they danced rather well to a song that was intended for adult Saturns…but they were still very good…a trip here…a misbalance there…

Marril rested his head on his hands as he watched them dance…

She looked so much like her mother…so graceful and kind…and innocent…Marril had to look away slightly…Watching Kimi dance was like watching the late Queen Lillyati dance…it hurt…

Last year brought too much pain…too much sorrow…Marril didn't want a repeat of that anguish…

Marril shook his head slightly and looked back at Kimi, who picked up Chelsea into the air…and both of them fell flat on their backs…they sat up and laughed. Marril smiled softly. Kimi could get over just about anything, huh?

"Officer Marrilon?"

Marril's ears twitched, and he glanced behind him slightly. "…Hajime…Good morning" He greeted lightly, turning his optics back onto the dancing kittens. "What have you to report."

"…M- Myself, sir"

Marril paused and looked over at him, in a confused manor. "Yourself?...is something wrong with your circuits?"

"Actually…I think so, sir" Hajime put his hands together and looked to the side. "Sir-…I can't help but feel that something's wrong with me…- Kimi- Kimi told her nightmare to you and Orkono this morning-" He paused and winced. "It-…It sounded-"

"Don't let Kimi's nightmares scare you." Marril gave him a look. "You're one of the best, Hajime, I wouldn't expect you to fall under."

"Sir- You don't understand- When she described her nightmare, it sounded so familiar, like it actually happened" Hajime paused and glanced to his shoulder slightly.

Marril's gaze never left his trusted soldier…he seemed nervous…as though this was actually an impact. The second in command looked to the side slightly…this was serious…never had he actually seen one of his soldier feel so tense about what was assumed to be a nightmare.

Marril looked back to Hajime and motioned to him. "Get to the med-bay…see if Luna and Turbo can't see to you…and I want you to come back with a full report on yourself, got it?"

"Yes sir" Hajime nodded and walked off.

Marril's optics narrowed, and he looked back toward the dancing kittens. He frowned and then turned on his communicator. "Marrilon to Orkono. Request permission to have an audience with you…a private …this is serious…"

"Permission granted, bro. I'll see you in fifteen clicks."

Marril nodded and then changed the frequency. "Marril to PC, I need you to watch over Kimi until I finish with a meeting."

"That's fine with me, where is she?"

"In the auditorium, practicing the Commander's dance."

"Yes sir. You go ahead, I'm only a few parcets away" PC replied, before shutting off his com.

Marril looked back down towards Kimi and Chelsea, before his fists clenched tightly, and he turned to get to the main hall. "If anything happens to her…" he muttered, turning the corner and heading off.

***MH***

Orko crossed his arms as he waited for Marril…he still had a lot on his mind…like why he didn't have any information on the other night…why no one seemed to remember, and why Kimi was acting so strange…

It didn't make any sense…What exactly happened?

Orko's ears perked as he heard the door open and close. He glanced over, seeing Marril lock the door and look over, seriously. Ok…obviously whatever Marril had to say was real important if he was going to lock everyone out.

Marril made his way over and looked to his brother. "…Are you not feeling the same tension I am?" He muttered, his ears slightly flattening against his helmet.

Orko stared at his younger brother for a moment, before nodding. "Yes…I don't know what's going on…But I'm not stupid enough to just believe that everything's alright"

Marril looked serious. "Why would Kimi suddenly be tense about her surroundings, and complaining about something that would be dismissed as a nightmare?"

"Not only that" Orko muttered. "But NONE of the Okiyahma Omions seem to remember what happened that night…we have reports from Sukui, and Jyu…also from Sakana…but none from our own post." The Omion Commander looked distressed. "Something is happening, and we have no clue what it is."

"Brother…I request that we double security around Kimi" Marril gritted his teeth. "Kimi is not one to make up wild stories…this…thing that she keeps talking about…might actually-"

"Marril- We will do anything and everything to keep Kimi safe- but we also have to think about the other Saturns." Orko frowned slightly. "We are the army of SATURN…not just Kimi"

Marril paused and nodded in agreement. "Right…You know I would never wish harm on any Saturn-…" He paused and looked to the side. "Well…most of them"

Orko smiled hopelessly at his brother, and then put a hand on his shoulder. "Marril…You and I will take care of Kimi…I promise"

Inside a vent, two optics watched the scene, slightly troubled. Nos frowned at the talk between the two Commanders…Don't mess with me, soldiers…trust me, you don't want to face the wrath of Dere-….of Nos-4-A2.

Marril nodded and put his own hand on his brother's shoulder in agreement. "Orko…I don't think Kimi's safe here."

Orko looked seriously at his brother, and then nodded. "I agree…We'll double the watch around the whole planet…start stationing Omions and Sumions everywhere…we need to get Kimi to an ally planet until we figure out what's going on."

An Ally planet? That'll ruin everything!...but…I have to lay low-… No…I am Nos-4-A2…I do as I see fit!

Suddenly a chilling screech filled the room, and the two Commanders immediately had their weapons out and ready, looking around carefully. Where did THAT come from?

Without warning, Nos-4-A2 burst out of the vent, his dragon-like energy wings powering up and extending. He hissed and threw a blast out of his mouth, forcing the two brothers to jump out of the way.

Orko ducked, rolled, and then landed on his feet, quick to turn and start shooting. However, the energy vampire was fast as well.

Nos growled and spun in the air, diving down and pinning Orko to a wall. Snarling, the energy vampire shoved Orko harder into the wall, which made Orko wince. The Commander growled and punched at Nos, who recoiled, but then shoved his claw against Orko's mouth, angrily.

"The Queen is going Nowhere, Commander" Nos snarled. "You're going to make sure of that, aren't you?" Nos growled and opened his mouth to bite…

SLAM!

"Get AWAY from him, monster!" Marril snarled, taking out his sword and having a murderous expression on his face.

Nos was knocked back and SLAMMED into a wall on the other side of the room, and he tried to recover himself, shaking his head, and hissed. On the other side stood the Commander and his brother, both heavily armed and scowling.

"Identify your- OOFF!" Marril started to snarl, before a blast from Nos knocked him back.

"Marril!" Orko looked over his shoulder briefly, before facing the villain once again.

Nos rose into the air and a dark tint came to his optics. "I am Nos-4-A2, and your worst nightmare"

"Don't flatter yourself" Marril growled, getting up. "I've had scarier nightmares" he pointed at the energy vampire accusingly. "At least my other Nightmares didn't have such girly hips!"

Nos paused at the statement, and then hissed angrily. "Why you-" The energy vampire let out a screech and dove right for Marril, who got his sword ready. Once the Vampire had him pinned, the Omion let out a battle cry of his own, and swung his sword.

"Marril! Hold on!" Orko snarled, running over to aide his younger sibling.

"No-Go Get Kimi and the Saturns to safety! GO!" Marril growled, wrestling with Nos. Orko growled and moved to protest, but finally turned and ran, blasting the locked door open and running out.

Nos-4-A2 gasped and turned to stop the Omion Commander, before Marril grabbed him by the throat and forced him onto the ground. "As long as I'm online, you won't TOUCH Kimi" Marril snarled, his optics dangerously narrow.

"Then I suppose you'd better go offline" Nos growled, grabbing Marril's upper arms and digging his claws into Marril's armor. The second in command snarled as Nos-4-A2's wings extended and they ended up brawling in midair, Marril firing up his wings as well.

Marril was getting irritated with this monster. How DARE he threaten Saturn…How DARE he fight his brother! HOW DARE HE threaten KIMI! Anger flared inside of the Omion, and Marril yelled angrily as he flung the vampire downwards.

Nos-4-A2 landed with a sickening CRACK. Below, the energy vampire was still…Marril felt relief…As he landed, he turned his back on the downed Nos, and rubbed the parts of his arms that Nos had damaged. Marril panted slightly…before he cried out in pain as a sharp sting was felt in his shoulder.

"Surely you would know strategies, dear Marrilon" Nos' voice chuckled. "Silence, and strike"

Marril groaned as he fell to his knees and shuddered heavily. He panted as his systems began to shut down.

"Relax, protective one…You are now mine…"

***S***

Orko growled as he finally got the pod ready and he set in the computer for the LGM home world. It would have to do. They weren't the brightest bunch, but he knew that Kimi would be welcome…

"Orko-chan…" Kimi paused, wincing at the seriousness of the Commander.

He had come in so quickly, and barked out orders to any Omion he could find…and the room had gone nuts. She and Chelsea were separated…but the Omion Kaze was quick to get the kitten under his own protection.

Now Orko and PC were talking franticly, and fixing up a pod-like shippy…thing…

"Orko-kun- what's-" Kimi started, before PC looked over and quickly kneeled down. "Your majesty, we have to get you out of here. We can't explain- you'll have to wait for us to send you a transmission-"

The two Omions looked up suddenly as an explosion was heard close to the control room. Orko snarled and looked over quickly. "No…this can't be happening…" He growled. Orko quickly took something out of his storage, and then grabbed Kimi by the sides, picked her up and plopped her into the pod.

"Here-" Orko handed her a small backpack. "That's got a few rations in it, and a good supply of uni-buck credits. Don't let ANYONE have them unless it's for food, shelter, or for any of those little green guys" Orko scowled and looked behind him…He had to get his army directed so they could get that energy vampire out of here…

"Orko-kun! Don't let me be alone!" Kimi pleaded. "I can't-"

"Kimi- I'll request Omion assistance for you from Commander Michael- I promise- you won't be alone for long" Orko looked at her seriously and then set her police plush in her lap. "Kimi- I love you so much- and so does Marril."

"Orko-"

She didn't get much out, because Orko had slammed his fist into the control panel, which caused the pod to close and then take off. Kimi yelped as she found herself strapped in automatically, and the little pod hurling for the sky. Kimi yelped as the shaking of the pod increased.

Elsewhere, Nos-4-A2 gasped upon the launch of the pod. "BLAST!" He snarled. Quickly, the energy Vampire extended his wings and tried to go after the pod- before he was prevented by heavy fire blasts from on-coming Omions.

Nos growled and then a grin came to his face. "Playing hard to get are we?" Nos put his hands into the air, and sparks flew from him in an impressive show of power. The Omions growled, moving to attack…before something shocking caught their attention…

About twenty Omions came to Nos' side, all of their optics dark red, and looking controlled…among these being Kaji, Mizu…and Hajime.

"Arise, my minions" Nos pointed towards the army of Omions. "Do as your Dark Master bids!"

Without question, the controlled Omions flew for the attack…

***Sp***

Kimi yelped as her pod was going through the air, she could slightly see out the little window…but not much…

The pod rattled…something was going on down there- OOOF!

The Pod make a screeching sound as a stray blast from below hit one of the circuits-head on. The computer flashed "Error" several times, before the whole pod started glowing a hot white…and suddenly shot itself into hyperspace, clearing the planet and the danger…

….Across the other side of the galaxy…the Pod re-emerged and spiraled out of control past ports and stations. Kimi cried out as the pod increased it's speed, entering the atmosphere of a planet…

As it landed, the computer continued to flash "Fatal Error" over and over again…

Kimi couldn't understand what it meant- it meant nothing to her- besides her stomach was literally running up her throat.

She felt a jerk, and some harsh impacts…

CRASH….BOOM….SCREEEEECH!

Kimi clutched her plushie and shut her eyes tightly. "Chugan!" she cried, the terror in her body shaking her entire being. The force of the pod crashing into things was getting more intense…what was going on out there?

As the pod finally came to a stop, Kimi stayed rooted in her spot…she shivered in horror…She still couldn't tell herself what exactly was going on….

The little Queen stayed in her seat and clung to her little plush…she should've stayed in bed…

***SC***

"Ah, nothin' beats a good chilli burger after a hard morning's paperwork" Buzz sighed, cleaning off his face with a napkin. He licked his lips, and let out a small belch, before turning and returning for his desk. Ok, his paper work was done-…well at least that one stack…

Buzz cracked his knuckles and looked around…ok…where was his team? Buzz frowned and headed out of the room- just to bump into them. "Lovely- would it kill you guys to leave a note or something?"

"Well If XR here would stop insisting that whoever gets to the café last, buys, then we would be able to inform you of many things" Mira said sarcastically, giving XR a kick in the back.

"Hey- Don't be so pushy, Princess" XR crossed his arms and grinned. "You both are just jealous that I'm so much faster than you."

"Oh Boo-hoo" Mira frowned at her robot-comrade. "I'm sure my ghosting powers would be more than enough to beat you're dumb rollers"

"Wanna make a bet?" XR challenged.

"Guys common-" Booster put up his hands. "We already had this argument back at the café!"

"Well if Bright eyes here would admit that I'm the best-" XR started to say, before Mira pushed him back slightly.

"Yeah- no. You see, I wouldn't say that you're the best, or the greatest at ANYTHING, if you were the last THING in the universe" Mira muttered, walking towards her desk to get more reports done.

"humph" XR crossed his arms. "See if I care."

Booster grinned at XR and shoved him towards his desk. "Aw common XR, would you rather be in here? Or out in the lab, dealing with XL's paper work?"

XR muttered to himself and then turned around. "Now you see- that all depends-"

"What the-"

The team paused as Buzz made a strange face at the Computer controls he was working on. "Well- that's something you don't see everyday"

"What?" The trio chorused in unison.

Buzz looked over towards his team. "Well- it seems that there's been a major disturbance on Trade World."

"Trade World? You're kidding right?" XR crossed his arms. "Trade World IS a disturbance, enough said."

"No- I'm talking literally." Buzz frowned as he showed them the screen. "There's been a major crash, resulting in major damage, and plenty of holdup in traffic. Apparently…some ship came in for a landing on an uncharted route."

"Oh great. Just what we need" Mira said sarcastically. "A traffic law-breaker…"

Booster groaned and looked over to Buzz. "What's the word, Buzz? Do they need backup?"

"Yes, and lots of it." Buzz looked over to his team. "I'm going to issue about three teams on this case, our team being the lead. Let's get a move on NOW rangers!"

"Sir!"

"OK, every time I find a spare minute, SOMETHING has to happen" XR grouched as he rolled for the ship.

"Well, you know what they say" Booster said, looking over to his best friend. "Crime doesn't rest!"

"I thought it was 'Crime doesn't pay'" XR gave the Joadian a strange look.

Booster paused as he went over what he just said, and then gave a sheepish look. "Uh- yeah, that too. But-…yeah…"

"Oh Booster, how do I put up with you…"

***TW***

Kimi shook her head slightly and opened her eyes…what-

She blinked upon seeing herself snug in the pod…so once again she had managed to pull off the whole…dream thing again…Kimi panted slightly…it was a little hot…clutching her plushie to herself and making sure her bag was on her back, the little Queen grimaced and pressed a button, which made the pod burst open, which startled the locals who were still marveling, and complaining, about the downed space craft.

Kimi peeked out and grimaced lightly upon seeing all the different aliens staring back at her in astonishment. Ok, clearly this wasn't the LGM home world…

Kimi shrunk back slightly, as one of the aliens reached for her…she wasn't too big on strangers…but maybe they could help her?

WHOA!

"Hey! This pod has a royal on it!"  
"There's no guards- quick! Get her valuables!"

Kimi gasped as her jewelry was grabbed off of her dress, her bracelet…wait- they were about to take her wristband! "Iie!" Kimi growled and extended her claws, quickly slashing at the nearest life forms. When they recoiled, Kimi landed on her feet, grabbed her tiara from the jerk who took it off her head, and ran.

"Get her!"

Kimi shivered and ran faster- the gravity on this planet was lighter!...maybe….Kimi put her ears against her head and suddenly ran much faster…Saturn speed…She clutched her plush and ran as quick as she could go-…

…Before she ran SMACK into a stand…

Kimi coughed, tripped and landed on her back. Wha-…What WAS that just now? Ok…maybe less gravity meant less control…she'd have to remember that…Shaking her head, the kitten sat up and looked up as a weird, thug-like alien peered down at her with a sinister look. "Stinkin' off-worlders…" he growled, reaching for her.

Kimi shivered, and then hissed at him, her ears going flat against her head. She made notice of her fangs, which were very small…but very sharp.

The alien gave her a look. "Whoa- man-…Ain't nobody gonna hurt 'cha, fuzz ball" he chuckled. "ol Crumford just gonna take that nice little tiara offa yer hands"

"Muh?" Kimi looked up and then got on her feet, growling at him in warning. Who did this bozo think he WAS? NO ONE messed with her Mommy's tiara, except Orko or Marril! Or Chugan too! Kimi hissed at him again and then quickly extended her claws and slashed him across the face, which made him scream in pain.

Quickly, Kimi ran once again, unaware she had left her little police cat behind.

***SC***

"Ma'am, would you calm down-" Buzz winced as one of the witnesses totally bombarded him with her side of what happened. It was quite a sight really…one building had a perfect hole where the pod had gone straight through it…many different signs and devices were destroyed…it was amazing that there were only minor injuries reported.

"Ok- I know this has been a rush for you. Now why don't you sit down and let Ranger Tom tend to you?" Buzz led the alien to another ranger, who took her into his care. Buzz wiped his head and then looked around…ok…this was sure more than what he was expecting…

Damage was everywhere…whoever did all this was going to get arrested BIG TIME for a hit and run…

If only people would be more responsible…but then again, this was trade word…

"Hey, Here's something you don't see everyday" XR said, picking up something shiny. "Cha CHING" He grinned and started to put the shiny thing in his stash.

"XR!" Booster hit his hand and frowned. "Shame on you! That's evidence!"

"Aw common, it's just goin' to be thrown out eventually" XR retorted.

Booster muttered to himself as he took whatever it was from XR's grip. Upon looking at it-…jewels? Huh, that's something you didn't see every day on trade world. "Uh- Buzz? I think we got something"

"Hmm" Buzz took the jewels from Booster and looked over them. "This isn't something that is sold at normal retail- where'd you get them, XR?"

"Over by that pod" XR replied, pointing to the smoking heap. It looked pretty pathetic. As Buzz approached it, he took note of the strange markings on it. That wasn't any alien language that he was fluent with…maybe that professor from Rysome knew something about it-…

Or the LGMs, Maybe they would be better suited for it…Yeah, that would be better.

"Hey Buzz, I think I got something useful." Mira said, walking over towards her partners. "On of the on-lookers told me that whoever was in that pod was a royal. Apparently as soon as they landed, someone tried to mug them."

"Trade world." Buzz muttered. "Not exactly the friendliest place for a royal. But still, they have a good list of charges against them."

"Think about it Buzz, if you were a royal, would you just stand around and let yourself be stolen?" Mira asked, crossing her arms.

Buzz paused and looked to the side. "Touché… " He put the jewels away and then looked over. "But this means that there's a royal running around on Trade world of all places." He took something out and wrote on it. "Spread out, get information, and try to find him"

"Sir!"

Buzz glanced to Mira, motioned her to follow, and then took off into the air. Mira did follow, quickly. Booster looked to XR and gave him a grimace. "This isn't exactly the first planet I wanna be stuck on"

"Yeah, not like Mahamba 6" XR grinned. "I could get lost THERE"

"Comon" Booster activated his jumbo jets and flew off, XR close behind.

***S***

"She ESCAPED?" Nos practically screamed it, clenching his fists. Before him, his enslaved Omions knelt before him. The energy vampire snarled and turned, looking out one of the blown out windows. "Slag…We need her so Master Derecho can have his revenge…" One of Nos' optics twitched…

'Master Derecho'…that was starting to taste like vinegar…why? Pah.

He turned and looked around. "The Omions have regrouped. We need more soldiers- Capture some for me, and I will bring them under."

A few of the Omions nodded and flew off in search of more Omions.

"OMIONS!" Nos snarled at the departing soldiers. "Not Kumions!..." He glanced over to an enslaved Kumion who was absently cleaning everything in sight…including Omions…sheesh…

Nos crossed his arms and bared his fangs slightly. "Now- I need one of you to re-capture the Queen."

There was silence for a moment, before a figure made himself known. Nos looked over, and a slow wicked smirk came to his face. "Oh? Well what a lovely twist" The energy vampire hovered over and drummed his fingers together. "Well then, elite one…capture the Queen unharmed; I don't care what other damage you do." Nos chuckled and flicked the soldier's helmet. "You take out your anger however you see fit"

The soldier turned, and walked into the light…

Marril was now on a mission…His ruby red optics narrowed. NOTHING would get in his way.

***TW***

"I told 'cha, I don't know nothin'!" Crumford growled as Booster kept his grip on him.

"Then explain where you got the nasty scratch marks on you" Booster growled, tightening his grip on the stool pigeon. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you got yourself into some kind of off-world trouble."

"Humph- that was made by a stupid cat is all" Crumford growled. "Other than that-"

"A cat huh? Those are big scratches for a little cat." Booster frowned and looked towards XR. "Would you do the honors?"

"Aw, do I have to?"

"XR…"

The robot ranger shrugged and yanked the wad of money from Crumford's pocket, and slowly began to pull at them, a tiny tear staring to form on the bills.

"HEY HEY HEY!" Crumford panicked, trying to get out of Booster's grip to save his money from the robot ranger. "that's mine!"

"Start talking, Crumford." Booster frowned. "You know about that crash in the western part of trade word, tell us what the scoop is"

"Fine- Fine! There's this royal- real small. Crash landed in the city, and she's been running around all mornin', aviodin' everyone" Crumford winced, watching XR with his money.

"Who is it?" XR asked, smirking, still tugging at the bills.

"Wha- I dunno! No one's evuh seen this kid before!"

"Kid?" Booster paused and glared at him. "What do you mean, kid?"

"Pah, I dunno, the royal's just a kid." Crumford crossed his arms and frowned. Booster looked to XR, who made a bigger tear into the fold of cash. Crumford winced and struggled. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! This kid- she's a cat- real fast, real small- I SERIOUSLY don't know her name!" He took out the plush. "All I have is THIS! She clawed me before I could do anything else!"

"Wha-" Booster took the plush and studied it. The little cat toy was dressed like a police officer…hat, fake gun, fake handcuffs…a Saturn insignia on his badge- what the- "Oh no-"

"What? What's wrong, does the stuffed animal have a stain on it?" XR asked, still holding the cash.

"This- It's got a Saturn insignia on it- The royal- It's Kimi!" Booster looked over to XR, worried.

"Wha-?" XR paused and rolled up slightly. "You're kidding, right?"

Booster shook his head, and then showed XR the plush. XR dropped the money and looked to Crumford. "This kitten- did she have cat-like robots with her by any chance?"

"Wha- No, she was alone. She didn't have no-one with 'er!"

XR gaped and turned, slightly glancing towards his storage door. He looked back up, frowning. "Well, which way did she GO, dipstick?"

"XR?" Booster blinked.

"Aw, man- I dunno- ACK! She went east!" Crumford trembled as he saw XR pick up his wad of cash and hold it next to a lit match. "East! She ran pretty fast too-"

"Comon, booster, let's go" XR muttered, tossing the cash behind him, popping out his wings and flying off.

Booster blinked, dropped Crumford while glaring at him, and then took off after XR. "Hey- XR what's wrong? Are you worried about Kimi? I know I am, poor little thing-"

"I am NOT worried about her!" XR shot back. "I uh-…I just don't want her-…Bodyguards beatin' up on us again!" XR frowned. "Especially that jerk, Marril"

"So- what about Kimi?"

"We find her, and get her back to her stupid bodyguards!" XR growled, flying faster. "And NO, I'm not WORRIED, so lay off!"

Booster blinked, before following XR at a fast pace. He glanced at the Police cat in his hands and continued to fly. "Man…I hope she's ok…" 


	8. Forced duty

***TW****

Kimi looked over a ledge, trying to decide whether it was jumpable or not…The little cat looked around slightly…she had enough of being pawed at by thugs, so she went ahead and took all her jewels off, even her tiara, and putting them in the backpack that Orko gave her…

Kimi looked back slightly…she resented forgetting her plush…wherever it was. She really wanted some comfort right about now…

"Chugan" she muttered, before looking over the ledge. What exactly did she have to lose? All she had to do was land on her feet…Kimi climbed the ledge and continued to look down…cars…freighters…trucks…hover bikes…a police hover-car…aw man, could've tried that…lesse…cars….cars…Buzz Lightyear, cars…ca- HUH?

Kimi paused and turned her attention on a flying figure…What the- What was Buzz doing here? The little queen leaned closer. The ranger was flying a good half mile away…If there was some way to signal- ACK!

Kimi yelped as she slipped off the ledge, and plain fell off. The kitten cried out as she found herself free falling past cars. She crossed her arms and shut her eyes tightly, a feeling of cold fear running through her. "Chugan!"

As she yelped, her pendant flashed a yellow color, and she twisted in the air, roughly landing upon a roof on her feet. Kimi trembled and opened her eyes…just to find she had landed in a ballet pose of all things. But as she noticed this, she ended up landing on her knees…ow…

Kimi shook her head and panted, regaining her barings…Buzz!

The little Queen ran for the edge and looked around…where'd he go?...There!

"Basu! Basu!" she called out, cupping her paws and calling to the ranger…no response…he was flying away…

Kimi bit her lip slightly and looked around…ok, she blew that chance…how does one get a space ranger's attention, when there's so much noise going on? Kimi crossed her arms and looked around quickly…didn't rangers have com-links similar to Omions and Sumions?

The kitten paused and then looked up, hearing flight wings….wait a minute-

"Mia! Mia!" Kimi growled as the Princess ranger continued to fly. Oh for cryin- Kimi frowned and ran after the ranger, calling out to her as she flew. Why couldn't she hear her? Back on Saturn, Omions, Sumions, and Kumions could hear about a mile away…sheesh.

Kimi slowed to a stop…Mira couldn't see her…or hear her…or anything…

This was all new to Kimi…from going to having everything done as you plan them, to scared out of your mind, trying to find help…that was getting under her fur. She needed Orko and Marril...Kimi looked to her pendant…wait a sec.

"Chugan…" she squeezed it, and the pendant started flashing a red color…hopefully that would catch something…

"Hiya Sweetheart"

"Muh?" Kimi paused and turned, noticing a yellow alien behind her. OK, what the?

"I heard you was new" The alien grinned and took a few steps forward. "So I came tah…welcome yah, hahaha"

Kimi grimaced and took a step back…she didn't like his tune…She frowned and hissed at him, making note of her fangs once again.

"Real cute, baby" He grinned and pressed something on his chest. Suddenly there were five more of him, all grinning and heading for her. "But my toy's more useful!"

Kimi gasped and put her back against the wall. Wha- How'd he DO that? The kitten gaped and looked around at all six of them. Who was who? How did she figure that out? The little queen grimaced and fumbled around for her pendant, which was shot off of her neck by one of the aliens.

Kimi yelped and winced, quick to reach for it.

"Uh-uh, baby!"

One of the yellow aliens grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, which made her cry out. Another one picked up her necklace and looked over it. "My my, what nice shinies you got, miss royal" He grinned and looked to her. "Why not give us the rest, and we'll let cha go? You won't feel a thing!"

"How about letting the fuzz ball GO and beating it?"

The yellow aliens paused and looked over, just to get bombarded by blasts. "What the-"

His wonderings were answered as Booster and XR flew in quickly, lasers firing rapidly. Many of the clones disappeared, until there was only one left. The alien grimaced and kept his grip on Kimi's necklace, backing away.

"Beat it Torque!" XR growled, landing and aiming his lasers at him. "There's not anything here for YOU"

"Heh heh, not anymore" Torque grinned, running, and jumping over the ledge. He landed on a bike and rode off. At least he got SOMETHING out of that robbery…

Booster watched him go, shaking his fist. "And STAY away, creep!"

"Xaru! Buta!" Kimi happily exclaimed, running over and hugging XR. XR glanced over and grimaced. "Uh- yeah, you ok, Fluffy?" XR did a three second scan over. "Well you're fine- now let go of me, kitty" XR frowned and tried to push her off, but that only made Kimi hug him more.

"Kimi! I'm so glad you're ok!" Booster said, walking over and putting his hands together. "Aw, she remembers you, XR"

"No kidding." The robot ranger muttered, trying to pry her off, but she wouldn't budge. With a sigh, the ranger patted her head. "Real affectionate, isn't she?"

Kimi finally let go and ran to Booster, hugging his leg. Booster grinned and scooped her up in his arms and looked at her. "I'm glad to see you too, honey…But what are you doing on trade world? This planet's not for little Queens."

"Little Queens without their soldiers" XR pointed out, looking around…not an Omion in sight! THAT was different. He looked over. "Say, Fluffy, where's trigger happy jerk-face?"

"You mean Marril?" Booster asked giving XR a strange look. Kimi looked up, upon hearing Marril's name mentioned. She winced and rested her head on Booster's shoulder, giving a small whine.

"Hey- Hey it's ok, honey. We'll find Marril" Booster said, patting her back. He smiled softly at her and took out the police cat plush that they took from Crumford. "Hey, is this yours hon?"

"Neko Keisatsukan!" Kimi squeed happily, taking the police cat from Booster's hand and hugging the plush to herself, purring as she did so.

"Yeah…Marril…As soon as we find Buzz and Mira" XR looked around and opened his com-link. "XR to Buzz, we got the culprit"

"Good Job Ranger. Who is it?"

XR glanced towards his little fan and then looked back towards the traffic below. "Oh nobody, just her royal Fluffiness…"

"…Wha-?"

***SC***

Kimi looked at the sandwich that Mira made her and smelled it. What was IN this thing? As the kitten tried to find out what on Saturn this thing was, Buzz typed into 42's computer and glanced at Booster. "So-…you found Kimi with Torque, or rather, being mugged by Torque rather…"

He looked over towards his rookies. "What makes you think that Kimi is the culprit in the pod?"

"Well…I mean, doesn't the pod look like an escape pod?" Booster asked, pointing out the pictures of the wreckage. "Besides- every witness said the pod-bearer was a royal."

"A royal with a long list of charges…" Buzz glanced down to the kitten, who pulled out the lettuce, tomato and pickles out of the sandwich, and just ended up eating the meat and the bread. Kimi made a face, but continued to eat…something was better than nothing.

Mira looked over towards Buzz. "Kimi doesn't seem like the type I would want to file charges against."

"It's procedure, Mira…she'll have to answer to the judge on Capital planet…" Buzz paused and grimaced. "What? Don't give me that look! You saw the damage!"

"Yeah and I also saw that it was an ESCAPE pod" Mira pointed at Buzz. "Which means that it was not intentional."

"Well…point…" Buzz glanced over to the kitten who had finished her sandwich and left the veggies on the floor, getting up and going to look out one of the windows. She seemed a little tense, as though she was expecting to be followed.

Booster looked over to Buzz and gave him a sheepish grin. "Aw common, Buzz. You really don't think that Kimi would do all that on purpose, do you?"

"Booster, Like it or not, As a true space ranger, and in view of the damage on Trade World, We're going to have to press charges" Buzz muttered…

**SC**

"And in view of the wreckage, and the extent of the Damage...of the Escape pod, We have come to the conclusion to skip charges against Queen Kiyomi" Commander Nebula said, signing a paper and giving it to a ranger.

"Huh?" Buzz blinked and looked over from where he stood. "What do you mean?"

"Look Lightyear- I know Justice normally would push charges…but the kid's five years old…she can't be convicted." Nebula looked over to the kitten, who was standing in the middle of the room, looking as though she didn't understand a thing that was going on. "I mean look at 'er! She doesn't even know what we're SAYIN' much less understand the damage done on Trade World"

"I- Supose that makes sense." Buzz looked to Commander Nebula and winced. "But now we got a new problem…"

"Yeah…we're stuck with the Queen once again, and Saturn isn't responding." Nebula smacked his forehead. "Sweet mother of Venus, I'm so tired of this circle."

"Tell me about it, Pops" XR grouched, crossing his arms. "If Marril Mc Jerkface show's his kitty ears over here again I'll-"

"You'll do nothing" Nebula growled, pointing at the robot ranger. "We have a peace treaty, REMEMBER?"

"My point exactly. Why fight?" XR mock saluted. "Why can't we all just be friends?"

Kimi giggled lightly. "Xaru ga saikou" she cooed, looking to XR.

"Hey uh- any reason she's callin' yah Psycho?" XL asked, looking to his younger brother and grinning. "It kinda fits you, though"

"ACTUALLY" XR muttered pointing at XL. "She's calling me the Greatest. The kid's got taste, no?"

"Not really"

"why you…"

Commander Nebula sighed and stood up, taking a few steps to Kimi. "Either way, We have to find out why she was in an escape pod, and where her protection is…Only problem…She can't understand a word we say…and visa versa"

Kimi looked up at Commander Nebula as he stared down at her. She watched him and gave him a smile. "Ookii" she cooed at him.

Nebula sighed and looked over to Buzz. "Take Kiyomi to the LGMs and see if they can't construct something to translate what she's saying…and for pete's sake, keep her away from the pantry this time!"

"Will do, Commander…" Buzz nodded and reached for Kimi. The cat looked up and dodged him quickly. She giggled and ran away from him, hiding behind Booster.

"hehe! She wants to play" Booster chuckled, looking down and trying to reach for her. Each time she did, she would run away. "hehe! I'm gonna get 'cha! I'm gonna get 'cha!"

Kimi giggled more and then hid behind Mira, who chuckled and picked her up. Kimi squirmed a little, before relaxing and looking up, purring. "Aw you're so cute, yes you are." Mira chuckled, turning and heading out for the science bay.

Commander Nebula sighed and hit his forehead. "Terrific…right back where we started." He muttered sarcastically.

"Commander, I've got a report from control." Ranger Hughes came over and saluted.

"Report" Neblua replied, looking serious.

"Our transmissions aren't getting to Saturn at all. It's one thing when they ignore us, but from what we're picking up, we can't get a successful signal to them. It's like there communications are down." Hughes looked up.

"Odd" Nebula rubbed his large chin slightly. "Keep tryin'. If nothing happens in thirty minutes, we'll have to discuss what's going to have to happen."

"Yes sir"

***TW***

Torque smirked as he parked his rocket vehicle close to his hideaway. He certainly made good for himself this time. The pendant that he swiped from that little kitty looked extremely expensive! It looked like a rare gem, surely he could sell it for a whole lot more!

Biting slightly, he found it to be extremely hard…GOOD! That meant it was all the more authentic!

Torque grinned and set it down. Heh heh! He would be paid some serious green for THIS baby. Rummaging around through his things, he found other pawns ready to be sold. As he went through his treasures, something landed close.

Torque paused and looked up quickly, frowning and taking out his laser gun and looking around…nothing happened. Giving a strange look, the thug went back to sort through stolen things. When did that universal pawn shop close? He knew they would love some of the stuff he got his hands on. He debated on this laser gun…he could use this.

…clang…

huh? Torque looked over, laser ready…

…CRASH!

Suddenly a light blue blur burst out, throwing boxes and other things at the thug. Torque yelped and dodged, before firing towards the figure. The figure didn't budge, but rather, stalked over slowly, red eyes glowing.

"Not so fast, Hot stuff" Torque grinned, pressing his replicating button, and suddenly there were nine more of him. The ten Torques all aimed their guns on the figure, who stopped and looked around. The figure took a step into the light and frowned angrily.

Marril wasn't in the mood to play games…

"Stay where you are, robo" Torque warned, grinning. "You're way outnumbered, metal head"

Marril looked around…ten against one…"Unfair odds…" The Omion muttered, taking out his two blasters. "…For you" Instantly, the Omion opened fire upon the aliens. Torque and his armada had little time to react, because the Omion was quick.

Torque and his clones were quick to try and correct the tide, quick to try a hide and fight, the clones scattered. Marril, however stayed rooted in his spot, looking around only slightly…

Not him…not him….HIM!

Releasing his folded wings, the Omion narrowed his optics and he acquired his target. The flame in his jets got blue, and the Omion took off for one of the Torques, pinning him to the wall. The Omion snarled and back handed the thug, watching him fall to the floor. Marril growled and took him by the throat. "Where is she?-" Marril looked over slightly as laser blasts hit his back.

"Oh, you're asking for it robo!" One of the clones threatened. Three of the torques whom survived the attacks of the Omion lunged for the robot, and tackled him to the ground. "Take that greasy! How do you like THAT?"

There was a sudden flash of light, and the three Torques were thrown back harshly. Marril growled and took his two blasters and fired rapidly on the aliens, making them disappear, save for the original. Torque gaped and backed away as Marril grabbed him by the scruff of the shirt.

"WHERE is She?" Marril snarled once more, SLAMMING the alien into the wall and snarling, his ruby optics narrowing dangerously at the thug.

"wha- Wha-" Torque tried to struggle so he could make more clones…but the more he struggled, the harder the Omion pressed down on him, and it was getting hard to breath. "I Don't know what you're talkin' 'bout, robo- ACK!"

Torque was tossed away mercilessly straight into storage boxes. The Thug got up painfully and turned quickly, as Marril extended his wings and narrowed his dark red optics at the alien. "WHERE IS SHE, YOU MAGGOT!" Quickly, the Omion took out his lasers and fired rapidly. Torque cried out and braced himself…but the blasts didn't hit him, they hit the tools above him, that broke loose and landed on him, pinning him to the ground, and causing damage to his skin.

Torque shuddered and struggled. "I- I dunno! I don't know who SHE is!"

Marril growled and stalked over, angry optics never leaving the intimidated villain below him. Roughly, Marril snatched the pendant that Torque had around his neck and looked at it carefully. Marril was silent for a few seconds, before his optics rested on Torque.

"Hey- hey- Don't hurt me, guy- t-t-take it! I dun need it!" Torque shivered and tried to get out of his imprisonment with no avail. The thug was resenting today- if only he had gone to the loud side of town instead of the bad side today- Oh man…

Marril gently put his hand on the villian's throat and narrowed his optics. "Where did you get this…how long have you had this…Where….is….she…."

Torque swallowed slightly…where- "oh-…OH! Y-y-you mean that kitty girl?" He paused and winced as the robot suddenly showed interest. Torque gulped and smiled nervously. "Uh- yeah- I'll tell yah robo, but first yah gotta let me go"

Marril scowled and put a blaster to his head. "Your reward is your LIFE…"

Torque swallowed and shivered…oh yeah…he should have just stayed at PC-7…

***SC***

"How's it coming, guys?" Mira asked, as the LGMs continued to fiddle with a small device. "What exactly does this thing do?"

"Translator" One of the LGMs responded, looking over, smiling. "The Queen will be able to understand you, and you will be able to understand the Queen!"

"A translator?"  
"I thought those could only be made if you understood the opposing language?" Booster asked, looking confused. "But- none of us know a word-"

"Except for XR ga- saikou" Mira muttered. "And that's not the most intelligent thing to say"

"Ok, now see- you're on my revenge list" XR growled, pointing to Mira accusingly.

"We can understand her" Another LGM said, walking up.

"YOU CAN!" the three rookies said at once.

"Our planet is in alliance with Saturn" One of the LGMs patted Kimi on the head as she lay on the floor and doodled. "Real nice" Kimi looked up towards the LGM, before looking back down to finish her drawing, letting her ears be scratched.

"NICE? You're kidding right?" XR growled. "Ok- maybe Fluffy here, but not MAR-"

"Finished!"

The rookies looked over, as one of the LGMs came over with a small device. He stepped towards Kimi, who looked up curiously when he took a hold of her ear. Unsure, the kitten moved away before he could do anything else, her nose twitching, trying to catch a scent of that…thing…in his hand.

"Relax, your majesty" The LGM said.  
"You won't feel a thing" another said, gently pushing her towards the other LGM.

Won't feel a thing?...Kimi paused and leapt away, running towards Booster and hiding behind his leg. Ok, she thought the little green guys were cute, and what not…but still, she didn't want a repeat of Trade World.

"Hey, it's ok honey" Booster leaned down and took her into his hands, smiling warmly at her. "The LGMs just wanna help" He cradled her in one arm and poked her nose with a finger. "They won't hurt 'cha, will you guys?"

"noooo" the LGMs chorused. Kimi watched them, rooted in her spot. She supposed she could trust them…if she just knew what the thing did. Looking up at Booster, she grimaced and let him put her down. One of the LGMs walked up and put something in her ear, making her flinch.

"Tsumetai" she muttered, putting her paws on his wrist, showing her discomfort.

"Sumimasen" The LGM paused and patted her shoulder. Kimi relaxed slightly and let him do his work. Fastening something to her ear, and then putting a band on her neck, the LGM pressed a button, and the device glowed a soft green.

Looking down, Kimi fiddled with the neck band, and paused.

"Wh-What the- Where's my safeguard?" she mumbled, looking around franticly.

"Hey- It's working!" Booster observed. "Kimi can speak English!"

"Not really" one of the LGMs looked over. "She's speaking Saturn, but the device changes it to English, so you can understand her."

"Likewise, when you talk, the device in her ear changes it to Saturn" Another LGM patted her head, despite the little Queen looking around as though she lost something of value.

"So- No more 'Xaru ga saikou'?" XR muttered, looking towards Kimi, then the LGMs, and back again.

"Kiyomi thinks you're the greatest?" One of the LGMs asked, looking curious. The LGMs looked to each other and grinned. "Cute"

"Where's my safeguard?" Kimi asked again, looking up, towards the rangers. "do you have it?"

"A Safegaurd?" Booster looked to Mira, who shrugged, and then kneeled down.

"What are you talking about honey? What does it look like?" Mira asked, looking to the little kitten. Kimi looked to Mira and put her paws together. "It-…it looks like a necklace- but it's a safeguard, meow…"

Mira bit her lip, trying not to melt from the meow, but she patted her head and smiled. "We'll find it honey, and if not, I'm sure you can get another"

"But- Commander gave that to me…" Kimi blinked and looked over as the LGMs as they went back to the computer.

"Don't worry, Fluffy" XR muttered, waving it away. "I'm sure Marril Mc Jerkface can get you another one."

"Marril's not the Commander, XR" Booster said, blinking. "It's Orko."

"Yeah, well same goes for him, for having a dipstick brother." XR muttered.

Kimi looked over towards XR, with a look of disbelief. "Hey- Don't say-"

"Rookies- status report in here"

The group looked over as Commander Nebula came in, a serious look on his face. "How's the translator going?"

"Goooood!" the LGMs saluted slightly, and pointed to Kimi, who looked up at Nebula, a curious look on her face. As the Commander got closer to her, Kimi had to tilt her head up, so she could view him.

"You're big." Kimi suddenly said, the three foot Queen said, gazing upon the rather tall and well built Commander of Star command.

Nebula blinked, and shook his head. That really wasn't the first thing he was expecting to hear, but she was a kid after all. "Uh- thanks" he shook his head again, and then knelt down so he wouldn't be so…intimidating…although she seemed more curious than intimidated. "Your highness, we're having trouble with your Army-"

"I've been tellin' them to be nice!" Kimi crossed her arms and looked to the side. "They just don't believe that you guys are nice, and XR is the greatest!"

"See- See, that right there?" XR pointed towards Kimi, a smirk on his face. "THAT kid has taste"

Nebula glared at XR and then looked back to Kimi. "It's not your Army's rudeness that I was talking about Queen Kiyomi-"

"Kimi" the kitten put her hands behind her back and purred. "I wanna be called Kimi"

"Right- Kimi…Listen hon- We can't get in touch with your planet. We can't even get a signal to them, much less get an accept or ignore from them." The Commander rested his arm on his knee and looked even more serious. "What's more- I really don't want a repeat of-"

"They won't answer…" Kimi rubbed her paws together and looked nervous. "Maybe that dragon guy hurt them…Orko told me he'd call me- why hadn't he called me?" The kitten looked around, looking distressed.

"Dragon guy?" Nebula blinked and frowned. "What dragon-guy?"

Kimi looked up and waved her arms slightly. "There's this guy! He's scary-…real mean! He's got wings- and fangs- and this big eye- and really girly hips- and-"

"Whoa whoa! Slow down Prince- Quee-…uh- Kimi" Commander Nebula waved his hands slightly to get her to calm down.

"It's Nos-4-A2!" XR suddenly said, his memory turning to last night- Kimi had shown him a picture of the Energy Vampire before he had been cut off. "Remember, Pop, I told you that's what she was yelping about!"

"But that makes no sense" Nebula looked over to XR. "He was blown up into a million pieces!"

"I know, pop, XL and I were there-"

"Stop callin' me 'Pop'" Nebula growled, looking towards Kimi. "Hon- are you sure it was Nos-4-A2?"

Kimi looked up at him, as though she understood the language, but not the question… Frowning, Nebula opened his wrist communicator, and pressed a few buttons. Suddenly, a hologram of the energy vampire, Nos-4-A2 appeared in mid-air, revolving around.

Kimi gasped sharply and took a few steps back, then quickly ran, hiding behind XR, and peeking out nervously. XR paused and glanced behind him, before looking back to Nebula. "Uh- yeah- I think that's confirmation that that's DEFINATLY him!"

"Greeeat" Nebula got on his feet and closed his communicator. "If there's one thing I hate besides robots, it's that blasted energy vampire."

"This isn't good- Saturn is practically a restaurant with an 'open' sign on it" Booster muttered, poking his fingers together. "All those Omions…"

"Who would rebuild Nos-4-A2?" Mira asked, looking thoughtful. "THAT's what doesn't make sense…He betrayed Zurg-, everyone else is afraid of Nos…"

"We may not figure that out until this whole ordeal is over" Nebula frowned, and looked over. "Right now we have to focus on sending help to Saturn"

"Wait- If Nos-4-A2 is on Saturn- Then that means he'll take control of any Omion that he can get his grimy hands on" Mira looked over to Nebula and grimaced. "But- we don't know the fighting skills or strategies of the Omions-"

"Blast- You have a point, rookie…" Nebula crossed his arms and looked out the window…they knew how to deal with Nos-4-A2, but the Omions were another thing…Sure they had been given some information about the Omions, but they still didn't know how to fight them…

Last time they fought, it was a disaster…

"Perhaps the Queen can give us information on how to fight the Omi-"

Kimi paused and clutched to XR's back. "Wh- what? Fight the Omions? Why?"

"Uh-" Nebula paused, as Mira suddenly shushed her Commander, and looked over to Kimi.

"Honey- We- uh…just want to know how your Omions fight, so we can- Fight WITH them, not against them" Mira paused and face palmed. Oh yeah…that would go over well, wouldn't it?

Kimi's mouth went slightly agape, and she took a few steps back. The Space Rangers wanted to FIGHT her Omions- Didn't they do that already? What about the peace treaty?

"Honey-"

"No!" Kimi winced lightly and put her paws together. "I- Though we were friends! Friends dun fight!"

"We ARE your friends, Kimi- And we won't ever let anyone hurt you-" Booster started to explain.

"No" Kimi rubbed her arms and turned around, heading for the door. Once she did reach it, however, she put her paw on the door and stopped…thoughts ran through her head…why would fighting solve anything?

All it ever did was cause pain…and loss…

"Don't worry Fluffy- We won't ask yah any more things about your Omions" XR said, crossing his arms. "Hey- how about we take you to Cosmos instead? You like a good shake?"

"XR-?"

"Hey-" XR turned and looked towards Mira, his voice getting lower. "If there's one thing I know about kids, if you get their minds off of something and get them focused on fun things- they'll spill anything without realizing it." XR motioned towards the kitten. "Fluffy likes me- I'm sure she'll be a good negotiator."

"I dunno" Booster winced. "It sounds like you're…well…cheating her…"

"In a way, yes" XR turned and rolled over to Kimi and patted her head. "Hey- Don't worry Kimi. XR's got everything under control." He smiled and grinned. "Say- how'd you like a tour of the place, Fluffy?"

Kimi looked over towards XR, curiously. XR took her paw and led her out. "Comon! After I show you XR's strip of the Station, we'll go get you a shake."

As he left the room, Nebula looked towards Mira and Booster. "Make sure he doesn't mess anything up…and keep her fluffiness out of trouble. If we return her to Saturn with so much as a scratch, those stinkin' bots will be all over us."

"Yes sir" Booster and Mira saluted, and followed XR out.

***HW***

In the cold of space, a small sleek ship streamed into the atmosphere of the LGM home world. It took the heat of going into the atmosphere, and slowed it's decent. Coolly and carefully, the ship landed in a safe distance from the city, and the door opened.

Two Omions came out, unarmed, looking around the perimeter. One of them looked to a scan…he wasn't picking up a tracking beacon…but the surface was silent…

The other Omion with him looked around and his optics glowed a soft yellow. Scanning….

"Um- I'm not getting any Saturn energies." One of the Omions looked over. "That- and I can't track the safeguard anywhere on this planet."

"Strange" The other Omion put down his scanner. "I can't either." He looked over seriously. "We need to tell Commander Michael that we can't pick anything up"

His partner looked up and then looked over. "No need, I don't think she's even ON this planet"

The other Omion looked over. "Commander Orkono said he'd send the pod here"

"Perhaps his plans were altered during the attack" The other Omion looked around.

"Uzial, Karlek"

The two Omions called turned and stood at attention, as a majestic figure took a few steps out of the ship. He looked like a Lion…he stood about 6 feet…and he was fully armored. He looked around and then looked back to the soldiers. "She's not here…I can tell you that much."

"Sire- We were told that-"

"I know. But she's not here…" He looked to the side and narrowed his deep golden eyes and seemed to ponder. "Kiyomi's pod has a tracker on it…Scan the peremiters…" He looked over. "Uzial, Tell Michael to deploy some Omions to search for Kiyomi. Karlek- You will return with me back to the city, and we will contact Titain."

"Yes Supreme Commander Leon" The Omions saluted and went back onto the ship to carry out their orders.

Leon frowned and looked up to the sky. "Kiyomi…"

***C***

"Muh?" Kimi's ears perked and she looked up quickly. "Chugan…" Had she just heard Him? What was that-

"Aren't you precious?"

Kimi blinked from her daze, and looked up curiously at the kind soul above her. A strange alien looked down at her. "Aw she's adorable! So you're taking care of her, Buzz?"

"Well kind of. Top secret Star Command stuff" Buzz smiled. "But we are keepin' her safe, for the time bein', Sally"

Sally smiled and motioned them over. "How sweet. Your table's ready"

"Cool!" Booster grinned and followed the stewardess over, rubbing his belly, thinking of the good food that was fixing to get served. He couldn't wait to try the new deep dish pizza they were talking about a week.

Kimi followed, holding Mira's hand loosely. She looked around the diner and studied the place…this certainly wasn't the Ritz was it? She remembered, when Mommy was still Queen, they used to go to this fancy sushi bistro and had their own-

"So what'll it be?"

"I'll have a cosmic chilli, and a Java" Buzz said, picking Kimi up, and seating her in-between Mira and himself. He noticed that she appeared as though she was curious about everything…Unfamiliar surroundings would do that to someone…

As Sally took the orders of the rest of the rangers, Kimi looked out the window, looking out towards space…she could see Star Command faintly…it was WAY out of reach at the moment…

Looking out of the window made her think about the other night…how mean that guy was…how scary he was…how he seemed to have nothing but evil in his optics…how tired she was getting…

"And what do you want, sweet heart?"

….

"Yo! Fluffy!"

"Muh?" Kimi looked over, startled, finding everyone at the table looking at her. What did she want? Well, sushi of course…but it didn't appear to be a fancy place… "Uhm-…fish?" she finally said, looking out of it.

"Fish-…lesse…we've got our fish sticks for kids, oh and also a lemon cosmic trout with a boiled astro crab cake partner for kids" Sally offered, showing her a picture of the menu. Kimi took it and looked over it, before pointing to the latter and handing it back to her.

"Expensive tastes huh?" XR grinned as Sally left the table. "Gotta love this kid"

"Yeah…that means YOU'RE helpin' with the BILL, XR" Buzz muttered, pointing to the robot ranger.

"Wha- d'oh…" XR shook his head slightly.

"So- uh-…how's your Omions, Kimi?" Booster paused and nearly hit himself for asking such a stupid question. HE didn't even really understand what was going on at her planet…well as long as they didn't mention Nos-4-A2, or fighting, everything would be ok…right?

"Uhm…" Kimi looked thoughtful, slightly rubbing one eye. "PC is trying to make me practice for that review thingy…Commander wants me to do 'Fine Linen', but I'm not as good a dancer as mommy…"

"Aw, I'm sure that you're a great dancer, Kimi" Mira smiled down at the kitten. "I mean, dancing is a free sprit, you know?"

"She ain't bad actually" XR grinned, looking off. "When she danced with the LGMs, she looked like a little snowflake-" XR paused and glanced over, seeing his teammates smirking at him. "N- Not that I care- I mean snowflakes fall, they don't dance"

Kimi glanced out the window, and then looked back to the others. "Commander seems really urgent now a days. Like anything could happen…"

"Oh I'm sure Orko's just trying to keep Saturn safe" Booster put his hands together and smiled at the kitten. "I get the feeling that he really cares, a whole lot."

"But Orko's not-" Kimi paused and then nodded. "He does care-…at least- I think he does"

"You THINK?" XR asked, trying to get something adjusted, before he rubbed his hands as his oil drink was served to him, as well as everyone else's drinks. "Sheesh, have you SEEN your troops when they think you're in trouble?"

"Well…yeah" Kimi looked down slightly. "But Roku says I'm in their way…"

"Who's Roku?" Booster asked, taking a sip of his strawberry shake.

"She's my-….what IS this?" Kimi's attention was on a vanilla shake that was set in front of her. XR grinned and pointed. "THAT, my little queen, is a shake."

"It doesn't look like a dance to me, XR…" Kimi looked over it, and looked back up.

"Just try it, Fluffy" XR grouched, resting his 'head' on his hand.

Kimi watched him for a moment, before smiling, and then taking a sip out of the cup. "…Mmm!" Kimi looked up, a pleased look on her face. "Delicious! This is a…'shake'?"

"Yup" Booster grinned and sipped his own. "isn't it great? Cosmos makes the greatest shakes, meals, everything!"

"Yum!" Kimi giggled and took another sip. "Orko hasn't made something like this before!"

"What can he make?" XR asked, looking up slowly.

Kimi thought for a minute. "He can make good sushi…oh! And he makes a great mizo soup, and also a good milky way…"

"So Orko can only make food?" XR asked, looking somewhat sly.

"Oh nono" Kimi smiled and looked to XR. "You're great, XR, but Orko can make great formations- I know this one time, back when Daddy used to let me inspect the armies with him, Orko and Marril showed me the gamma formation." She paused to think and then looked up. "It's when two parts of the platoon split up and do a mid-air formation attack! Real effective!"

"Oh really?" XR smirked lightly, taking out a recording device and switching it on. "Do tell me more, Fluffy"

Booster looked from Kimi, to XR, then back to Kimi again. "ooh…I get a bad feeling about this…" He muttered, his 'ears' going sideways in an uneasy fashion.

***SC***

Kimi yawned and opened her eyes…finding herself in Mira's quarters…Mira was next to her, reading a book…She looked ready to GO to sleep! Mira finally yawned and turned out the light, set the book down and got herself comfortable into the bed.

Kimi blinked and watched for a few minutes…in no time the Tangian princess was…well…ASLEEP! The kitten sat up and waved a paw infront of the girl…nothing…

The little Queen blinked and looked around…everything was dark in the room…how and when did she get in here?...she remembered telling XR about lots of the formations of her Omions…eating her meal…dozing off…

Maybe she fell asleep after dinner…

Kimi shook her fur and hopped out of the bed. She felt rested up. Surely it was morning. The kitten walked out and looked around the hall…

Nobody was around…huh…

That box thing said 11:00 p.m.

OK, that meant nothing to her… Kimi shook her fur again and padded out. This place was nicely lit, almost like the palace…only here it was a little too bright for her liking. Kimi looked around and walked the halls…the place was silent…

The Kitten's ears suddenly perked when she saw something crawling on the wall…what was THAT? Kimi paused her walking and watched. Whatever it was…was ever so slowly crawling up the wall. A moment passed, and Kimi's eye twitched…before she skipped to the wall and put her paws to the surface…

"nya…"

Kimi jumped and pawed for the wall, her little eyes narrowing. Whatever it was ran along the wall to escape it's attacker. The kitten pursued, eager to see what this thing was, and to see if it was edible.

Her chase lead her towards the weapon room…where whatever it was crawled under the door, escaping the preditor. Kimi blinked and meowed slightly, getting on all fours and pawing at the door. After about a minute, she stood back up and crossed her arms, looking up…She pawed and tapped at the door…but it wouldn't open…

Maybe her safe guard would open the door…

She looked down and paused…oh…right- she didn't have it…Slightly wincing, she feared the worst…what would happen if Commander found out she LOST her safeguard?

beep beep….beep beep….beep beep….

What the? Kimi's ears perked and she looked towards her wrist band…she wasn't aware it could do that! To her it was merely a sign of a promise…The kitten tapped her claw at it and gasped as it made a glow.

"Ungh…Orko to Kimi…ah….Kimi-…"

"Orko?" Kimi paused and pawed her wristband. "How- are you doing that?"

"…Wha- Kimi are you speaking- ENGLISH?"

"I-…I dunna…Those green guys gave me this thing, and now everyone can understand me…" Kimi looked up and around. She wondered where exactly those green guys WENT.

"Oh- you made it to their planet- good" Orko sounded stressed…was he alright. "I wouldn't think they would need a translator…oh well…

"Orko- are you-"

"Kimi, I can't explain…I want you to go with Michael's Omions when they get there…They may stay on the planet, they may move you to a more secure planet like Tori" Orko paused and sighed. "Things aren't…good over here, your majesty- You may be off planet for a while"

"But I-"

"Don't worry honey, we're keeping the Saturn's safe from-…eh- Just, don't worry…We outnumber them…" Orko's voice lowered. "so far…"

Not hearing him completely, Kimi brightened. "good! You kick his butt Orko!"

"I'll to my best, honey…stay safe…I'll contact you later- Tell Michel's Omions to contact me once they have you"

"kk" Kimi cooed. "Can I tell XR?"

"What are you-" Orko paused as an Omion in the background demanded his presence. Orko sighed in a stressed manor. "Stay safe, Kimi"

"But I-"

The transmission ended. Kimi stared at her wristband and tilted her head…she SERIOUSLY didn't know it could do that… With a sigh, she put her arm down and looked around. OK…Since Orko and his soldiers outnumbered that scary jerk, that meant soon they would come and take her back home…

So she might as well pass the time…

Kimi rubbed her paws and looked around…she heard a buzzing sound and she turned her head slightly…a security bot was coming…She paused and scanned the area…that'll do. Jumping on to a ledge, the cat got as close to the ceiling as she could, and watched the bot go by.

The little queen jumped back down and looked around…hmm…

Going down the way that the bot came from, the kitten discovered that last time she was here, she hadn't found everything…giving a door a tap, it opened. Kimi entered and the light turned on automatically at the motion. She squinted her eyes slightly, before letting her sight adjust.

There was a bunch of experimental…things…in the room. Kimi blinked and padded in, looking around. She cooed as she found a large drawer. Sliding it open, the kitten poked her head inside. She pulled out a blaster and looked over it. Was this a weapon? It looked similar to the blaster that Orko owned-OOFF!

The Kitten was thrown back as she pulled the trigger, and the force of the ricochet sent her slamming against the wall. With a cough, the kitten shook her fur and muttered lightly. With a frown, she tossed the weapon away, and then went back to digging into the drawer.

She pulled out a can marked 'Coffee beans'

Kimi tilted her head…what was that? Opening the jar, she sniffed and popped one of the beans in her mouth…hmm…it was bitter…but it was food…She purred and took the jar as she scouted out the rest of the room.

She hopped onto a chair and sat, still holding the jar close to her, randomly popping beans into her mouth. She reached over and pressed a button on the control panel…a security tape appeared onto the moniter. The screen showed the words "Mess hall" on the screen. Why would a hall be messy? The kitten tilted her head…on the security screen, it showed the empty room…why, it was spot CLEAN!

Why call a room messy if it wasn't?

She pawed at a button and blinked when the computer suddenly shut down…huh…strange…

"How boring…" Kimi muttered, hopping off the chair, holding the jar of beans in her paws. She padded out of the room, not bothering to pick up her mess behind her. Walking out of the room, she padded down the hall and walked, still chewing on random beans…

Was it just her, or was she getting even more awake?...haha…wonder if someone will play with me?

She cooed and tapped at a door, poking her head in. Snores came to her ears. Hopping in, Kimi purred in question…Booster lay on a bed, snoring like nobody's business…and XR was over by the electric panel, looking pretty shut down himself…

Kimi padded over and put a paw on XR and…well…pawed at him.

"XR? XR wake up…" She cooed, trying to get the robot's attention.

…

"…meh…" XR grumbled and turned away, in attempt to continue to recharge. "not in the middle of a dream…"

"Dream?" Kimi blinked and hit XR's helmet slightly. "Wake up, XR- I wanna play…"

"Argh…" XR's optics powered on slightly, and he looked over only slightly. "Go away, Fluffy. Sleep time."

"Sleep?" Kimi blinked. How could he be tired? Maybe they went by the east time, instead of west…yeah! That would make sense…Okiyahma was in the west…unlike Sukui, and Hachi…better let him sleep. Kimi's ear twitched slightly, and she looked around…well maybe she could find a way to entertain herself…

Walking out of the room, she glanced back and went on her way…

***S****


	9. Scuffle

***S****

Nos-4-A2 looked over the dark horizon of Okiyahma, his optics narrowing as what was of the sun began to rise. He had gotten far since the attack…although he wasn't looking forward to reporting to Derecho…Nos narrowed his optics further. Why was he taking orders from this guy? The more he thought about it, the more he longed to figure out who he really was. Was he the slave of this snake?...or was he something…more?

The Energy vampire reached out towards the dark, small sun beams, and slowly closed his claws.

He would find out…

His attention was deprived as he heard rustling beneath him. Glancing down, the villain caught sight of a grey blur. A slight smirk came to his face as he extended his wings and gracefully glided down and looked around towards where whatever it was had run to. The energy vampire tucked in his wings, and slowly hovered towards the turn into the hall…

Inside, Chelsea panted and kept her little back against the wall, a gun in her hand…

If her parents, or if any Omion knew what she was doing at this moment…she would be in SO. MUCH. TROUBLE….

The little grey kitten panted for a moment, before peeking her head out to see if she was safe…she had seen that scary guy on Kimi's ledge, looking at the dawn…He seemed distracted enough…Chelsea swallowed and lightly padded down the hallway.

Even though it had only been a little over two days since the attack on Okiyahma, and the evacuation of the north-eastern sector…Things were getting out of hand…The Omions were being picked off, and slowly more Omions fell under the control of that Dragon-guy…

Not even Orko knew what to do…

Chelsea held the blaster close to herself and looked each way as she navigated in the palace…Usually she wouldn't wonder around Kimi's house without- well…without her best friend…Kimi…

The she-kitten suddenly paused and her ears perked when she heard a sound…quickly she squeezed herself in a crevice about the size of a large box…she peeked out, just to see three enslaved Omions go down the hall…

They were stiff…red narrowed optics…serious expressions…

They looked…really scary…

Chelsea shivered as they walked by…finally when they went past her, she squirmed out and watched them go…she then proceeded to run the way they came. Maybe if she back tracked, she could find something of use…

Skidding down one hall, Chelsea managed to find Kimi's room and quickly ran in, quick to shut the door behind her…she winced at the slam…but after a few minutes, she breathed a sigh of relief. Slowly padding to the lobby of the room, Chelsea noticed the small communication center that Kimi had in her room.

The little kitten wasted no time in running over and trying to decipher the controls. Typing in with her frantic little paws, Chelsea ordered the computer to try and find a target on Kimi. The computer searched for a while…

"Why is it taking so long?" Chelsea muttered to herself, looking around. The room was kinda strange without Kimi in there with her…it was way too silent in the palace. Chelsea put her paws together…The Omions had tried to fight again this morning…but only more of them got picked off…

Now they had to think of something…The enslaved Omions already knew the attack formations…

"Oh Kimi…I wish you were here…you'd know what to do, wouldn't you?" The grey kitten squeaked.

"What makes you say that? A little koneko against myself?"

Chelsea yelped and swung around seeing Nos-4-A2, wings extended and fangs out. He snarled and lunged for her. Chelsea yelped and ran for the door, just to see Hajime and Kier block the door. They hissed at her, and in no time, the kitten was captured.

"LET go!" Chelsea cried out. "Let go! Orko and Marril are gonna kick your butt!"

"Oh are they?" Nos-4-A2 signaled the Omions to come his way. Only a slight hesitation, and the Omions obeyed, letting the energy vampire lift Chelsea's chin up forcefully. "In case you haven't noticed, fuzz ball; I control Okiyahma…Which means I control SATURN!"

"Nu!" Chelsea struggled and looked desperately at the Omions. "Lemme go! You're Kimi's soldiers! Not his!"

"Scream all you want, young one" Nos smirked and her and flicked her nose. "They won't listen to you."

Chelsea panted and looked up at him, a small growl coming to her throat. "Marril's gonna-"

"Marril? Ah you mean Sub Commander Marrilon?" Nos-4-A2 grinned and patted her head. "I see, would you like to see him? I must say I am overdue for a report from him. Please sit." The energy vampire motioned to the Omions, and roughly, they sat the best friend of the Queen down on a small tea party chair. Chelsea yelped as they let gravity work on her. Although it wasn't too harsh to her, it still hurt.

Chelsea panted and looked from right to left…they stood at attention, and at guard…she felt like prisoner.

"Now then…Nos-4-A2 to Marrilon…" Nos looked to the communication center and smirked.

A picture of the light blue Omion came to the screen. Marril looked up slightly with a scowl on his face, but not a word came from his mouth.

"Marril!" Chelsea suddenly stood up and made a break for it, before Kier harshly sat her back down, causing her to yelp in pain. Hajime stood behind her, snarling slightly…as he did so his optics twitched, and his color flickered briefly, before he looked back to Nos.

Nos smirked and looked to the screen. "Marrilon. Have you retrieved the Queen?"

Marril's optics narrowed slightly, but he held up Kimi's necklace. "I tracked her safeguard- but it had been stolen. My search continues for her."

"Blast." Nos-4-A2 scowled. "I was sure that she had ended up on Trade World…Find her and bring her here!"

"No duh" Marril scoffed, his optics narrow. Nos caught this and turned to the screen and scowled. "You had better watch how you speak to your Dark Master" With that said, the energy vampire's optics glowed and he clenched his claws.

On the other side of the screen, Marril let out a cry, and panted. Shaking it off Marril looked back to the screen and growled, before he calmed and nodded, his optics steadily growing more ruby. "I obey, my Dark Master…"

Nos smirked and drummed his fingers against the control panel. Trade World was huge…and dangerous for a little Queen…If she got hurt, it would ruin everything… "Marrilon, scan the entire planet. When you find her, make sure she is unharmed…" He smirked. "For now at least."

"Of course."

"Marril-san dun listen to him!" Chelsea cried out towards the screen, catching his attention. The little kitten looked desperate, and tried to struggle against Kier's strong grip. "You're the sub commander! You love Saturn! You can't let him DO this to yo-"

SMACK!

Chelsea let out a whine, and slumped to the ground, as Kier sharply back handed the back of her head. Almost lifeless, the small kitten lay on the ground, unconscious from the blow. Kier smirked and took a step up to finish the job…before Hajime quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist. Kier paused and slowly looked over, sneering.

Hajime glared back, his blue optics narrowed dangerously…

Nos-4-A2 gaped slightly, before he growled lowly and his optics glowed brightly. "Enough, minions. Get back to your duties!" He pointed towards them. "We cannot put our guard down until we have Commander Orkono under our control, and Saturn's Queen is in our grasp."

At his voice, The Omion's optics flashed a red color, and they nodded, before turning and leaving the room. Marril, on the screen, watched this partake, and then saluted Nos, before going offline.

Nos was left in the room with the unconscious kitten…He growled and left her on the floor, looking out the window…these Omions were hard to keep under his control…They still cared about Saturn…If only there was a way to KEEP them under his bidding…

His thoughts turned to Derecho…

Nos' optics narrowed…he didn't know why…but he had some strange feeling that Derecho wasn't the only thing in his past…something else was there…and he was beginning to not care what Derecho thought…he'd concur Saturn alright…but he was going to find out what Derecho was keeping from him…

***S***

"It's true, Commander…Marril has been put under Nos-4-A2's control as well." PC mumbled as he tended to a wounded Omion. He looked over seriously. "He's looking for Kimi"

"No…This can't happen…" Orko put his hand onto a wall and growled lowly…this only proved how strong this energy vampire was…that devil had taken control of most trusted elite soldiers…there were still Omions that were loyal to the Supreme Commander and the Queen. But still…something had to be done…

"If we continue to fight Nos-4-A2, he'll pick us off." Orko mumbled crossing his arms. "Every time the controlled soldiers attack us, HE'S always with them…" The Omion Commander looked over, helpless. "There's got to be a way that we can get to our Omions WITHOUT Alerting Nos-4-A2."

"How can we?" PC grimaced. "Our security locks on to US! We're robots…we give off signals that the computers will detect…"

The two Omions pondered this, before they looked over. A Saturn had stepped up, wielding a laser blaster that had belonged to Hajime. "Sirs. I may not be as skilled as an Omion…but, there's still the Saturn Amory."

Orko paused for a second, and then quickly shook his head. "No. I'm not going to endanger any Saturns. It's my job to make sure you are safe."

"Sir-" The Saturn pointed to himself. "The Amory has been trained for these kind of things. We are Saturns. We NEVER give up, or in. Especially for the Commander, the Queen and the Planet"

Orko and PC looked to each other, both resenting what was going on through their heads…Orko looked back to the Saturn and shook his head. "Kimu- right?...What could the Armory possibly do to try and get my Omions back to our side."

The Saturn known as Kimu twitched his ears in salute. "Sir, We are Saturns, not machines…no offence."

"None taken"

"I have reason to believe that Nos-4-A2 will not have effect on our safeguards." Kimu continued.

PC paused and looked to Kimu. "The safeguards are only for emergencies, Kimu."

"What would you call this then?"

"….Point taken…" PC looked to Orko and winced. "I hate to say this, but there is truth in what he is proposing."

Orko crossed his arms and pondered this for a while. He couldn't endanger the Saturns by letting them fight…but…it looked like he had no choice! Their communications with the Supreme elite was cut off…He couldn't signal for help…

"Commander Orkono!"

Orko's ears perked as Two Saturn armory Soldiers, and an Omion ran in, looking spooked. "Sir-" The Saturn Soldier flailed his paws. "We've just learned that Queen Kiyomi ISN'T on the planet of the Little Green Men!"

"WHAT?" Orko turned completely. "She told me that they made a translator for her! I heard it with my own ears!"

"We tried to get in touch with the Supreme Elite, and they told us that she wasn't on the planet…then we were cut off…" The soldier said, his tail twitching.

Orko gritted his teeth and looked around, trying not to panic…what now? "Can they trace her safe guard?"

The Omion looked down and then back up…

"Nitro?" Orko stepped up. "Don't you DARE tell me that she's hurt"

"I don't think she is-…but when we signaled the safeguard… we found out that…your Brother has it…" Nitro grimaced. "But- he's still looking for her…which means-"

"She's lost…" Orko turned with a horrified look on his face. "Without her safeguard to protect her…"

"Commander- what about her betrothal band? It has a signal in it that we can follow-"

"The band-…" Orko looked up, horrified. "I signaled it yesterday, and I didn't bother to check on where it is…"

"Then what are we waiting for- signal it again!" Nitro took a step up, causing Orko to back away.

"I can't! It's only for emergences! I told HER to tell Michael's Omions to contact ME…If I signal it a second time within a week's period, a signal will be given to my Omions on her whereabouts!" Orko's optics narrowed. "INCLUDING the controlled Omions!" The room went silent for a moment…every Saturn, Omion, Sumion and Kumion were in silence in tense anticipation. They didn't need a repeat of last year…and the fact that Saturn was under attack, the Queen was off planet, and the Supreme Commander was ALSO off planet…

This complicated things…

"I say that Saturn needs leadership"

Orko and PC looked over slowly, seeing Roku had stepped up, paws crossed. She looked annoyed, and as though more was going on through her head than meets the eye. Orko frowned and pointed to the princess. "We HAVE leadership, Roku."

"But she's off the planet and lost." The Neko retorted. "Saturn is under attack and you insist on going by the book."

"Of COURSE I do" Orko looked directly at her and growled. "And I suggest YOU do the same."

"What will you do, COMMANDER? Your plans are not working, and my niece is running around AWOL." Roku held up a paw. "And since I am first in line, I suggest I take over for this incident."

A wave of silence hit the room, as the new conflict sprouted. Many Saturns were nervous about what would come of them…The royals did act as the top chain of Command…and Saturn was in need of relief…

PC frowned slightly, and looked over to Orko. "Commander…"

Orko stayed firmly where he was, glaring daggers at Roku. She may have a point…but no one could convince him that she was doing this primarily for Saturn's safety.

"Commander Orkono?"

Orko looked over only slightly, as a young twilight colored Kumion stepped up, looking worried. She had golden ears, and her demeanor was of anticipation. Orko watched her and nodded. "What is it, Luna?"

Luna glanced from Orko, to Roku, and then back to Orko. "I propose that a pair of Omions sneaks into the archives to find out where the last contact was with Kiyomi…once we find that, we can send some Omions to her."

Orko looked thoughtful, casting a glare towards Roku…

"What exactly will Saturn do?" Roku retorted. "Do we risk our own lives just to FIND a koneko?"

Orko snarled and looked over. "That KONEKO is YOUR QUEEN!" he roared. Pointing towards her, amber optics narrowed. "And YOUR niece!...I would expect you of all nekos to CARE! You may be King Aziel's sister…But you will NEVER be Queen, if your heart's not with Saturn!" His optics narrowed further. "Or more importantly, With the COMMANDER's Law!"

The room was silent, leaving just Roku and Orko seething at each other…

Luna looked from each one, then looked to PC, who shook his head lightly…Roku should know better than to bring up chain of command…especially during a time like this…PC looked to Luna and put a hand on her shoulder. "Luna, I need you to get me Polly, Kaze, and Nastu…I know if Orko considers your plan, they'll be the better choice in all this."

"Yes sir…" Luna looked back towards the enraged Commander. His fury was masking pain, worry…heartbreak…She could only wonder how much pain he was in…Her thoughts turned to the young Queen…she was out there all alone, with no one to protect her…no parents…no Soldiers…none of her kind…

She was probably so lost …confused…and terrified…

***SC***

"ooff!" Kimi coughed as a huge bag of flour landed on her and busted everywhere…after trying to find something to do, in the science bay…training room…launch bay…she was feeling extremely hungry…all that eating of the beans didn't help her….They weren't even that filling…she ended up getting rid of them…

That left nothing else to eat the whole time…

She kicked the bag off of her, and shook herself, a big cloud of white forming around her. A sneeze…a cough…and she was back on her feet. Kimi looked around…none of these had anything good in them…Kimi sneezed again and then yawned…rubbing an ear she reflected on all she had done…had she really spent a full day?

She glanced at herself…since her safeguard wasn't around, she couldn't tell what time it was on Okiyahma…ungh…rubbing her eyes she figured a nap was due…it couldn't have been a full day…no one was up yet…

Kimi stretched and padded out of the mess hall…leaving it…well…a mess…

The little Queen finally got to Mira's room and rubbed her eyes upon returning…Mira was still asleep and the box thing by her bed read 6:30 am…humph…that box makes a good night light…Kimi yawned and took one of Mira's pillows from her bed, set it on the floor, and just ended up curling up at the side of the bed…

Surely after her nap, there would be SOMEBODY to play with…As she dozed off a faint alarm was heard in her ears…she ignored it… she was WAY too tired to care…taking her little police plushie and holding it tightly to herself, she sighed and purred as she fell into her dreamland of toys, nip, and her beloved Chugan.

Mira cared though…she quickly reached over and slammed her hand on the alarm clock, and moaned…was it morning already? The princess ranger put her head back on her pillow and kept her eyes open for a few minutes…Nights went by way too quickly…with a yawn, she sat up and turned her lamp on…

Where was Kimi?

Mira winced and looked around franticly, before she let out a sigh of relief, finding her at the side of her bed…what was she doing on the floor? Carefully, Mira stepped over, so she wouldn't disturb the snoozing kitten. Taking a blanket, the Tangian covered the child to keep her warm, and then proceeded to get ready for the day.

A shower…brushing of the teeth…get on her under armor…get on her suit…

Mira was finished in about 20 minutes, before she turned off her bedside lamp and left Kimi in the room to continue sleeping. As she made her exit out of the room, Mira was surprised to find coffee beans spilled all over the floor across the hall near the science bay…giving a strange look, the ranger walked over and knelt down to pick them up.

"OK, whoever did this isn't the tidiest-…oh my…" Mira's jaw dropped when she looked into the science bay…there were papers everywhere, a few chemicals were splattered on the floor, and it looked like even a few weapons were tampered with!

How could someone breech Star Command without ALERTING the security bots?

"Mira to Buzz? We've got a- situation here." Mira muttered into her com-link. It was WAY to early for this.

"Good morning Mira. What kind of situation?"

"You're going to have to see for yourself…"

**l**

"Three chemical jars smashed…Two laser blasters disassembled…a LOT of paper wasted…Not to mention the damage done in the Kitchen…and the training room" Ranger Hughes looked to Commander Nebula, who looked furious. "That's about 100,000 unibucks worth of damage."

"I wanna find the wise-guy behind this!" Nebula growled. "Why weren't those blasted BOTS on duty?"

"They were sir" Officer Nikki said, looking at the stats on one of the computers. "They were on duty all night."

"I'm not going to stand for this" Nebula looked to Buzz and pointed at him. "Pull the tapes. We're gonna find out what idiot has made a fool out of our security!"

"Yes sir" Buzz nodded and went towards the computers, typing in his access codes, and searching for the right files. As he did this, Booster looked around, poking his fingers. "That doesn't make any sense. How could anyone get in without tripping an alarm, get around without alerting the security bots…and get out without anyone hearing or noticing?"

"Maybe it was some kind of ghost burglar…" XR paused and quickly looked to Mira. "Why, Mira? Why would you DO such a thing?"

Mira crossed her arms and scowled at XR. "What? What could I POSSIBLY want with all that JUNK? Besides, you should know me better than that, XR!"

"Then how could anything get around without being NOTICED?" XR pointed at her accusingly. "Are we trying to get a message out?"

"I was ASLEEP, XR" Mira growled at the robot ranger and pointed at him. "I had to stay with Kimi!"

"Where is Kimi anyways?" Booster asked, looking around, then back to Mira.

"She's still sleeping in my room" Mira motioned towards the hall. "It's only seven in the morning. No need to wake her just yet."

"Oh really? You might want to rethink that" A ranger came in, holding a few sheets of paper. "Commander, while I was inspecting the kitchen, I found these" She handed a few sheets of paper to Commander Nebula and he examined them.

"…oh just great…" He muttered, looking so very worn out. "Now how are we going to find a way to squirm out of THIS one?"

"What is it Commander?" Mira asked, looking over, trying to look at the papers that he was looking over.

"I think I know who did it…"

"Tell us who it is, Pops! We'll take care of 'em! I'll shove my blaster so far-" XR started to say, before he was swiftly kicked by Nebula.

"You'll do no such thing." Nebula hissed. "We can't do ANYTHING except find ways to pay for the damage!"

"Huh? I thought we were gonna- Oh boy" Booster walked over and winced as he saw the photos. It was the kitchen floor covered with flour…and little paw prints padded everywhere around the mess hall…

"What is it?" Buzz looked up from the computers, as the screen said 'scanning'.

"Oh no" Mira gaped at the image. "But- But I just left Kimi! She was fast asleep, I swear!"

"Kimi?" Buzz gaped, before he looked back to the screen as it beeped a ready signal…sure enough, the security tapes showed Kimi wandering around all night, looking at things, trying things out, and unintentionally destroying things. It was a whole "Curiosity killed the cat" scenario…in this case, the cat's curiosity killed the BASE!

"Obviously she must've gotten up for a drink of water…or rather a drink of trouble." XR crossed his arms and scowled. "Ok, Fluffy may be cute, but she can't just run around like nobody's business just because she's a Queen!"

"While that may be true, there's only one reason we can't do anything about it" Nebula looked over to the questioning robot. "SHE'S FIVE YEARS OLD! She's too young to be brought to justice!"

Mira crossed her arms and looked around. "Then what should we do? Kitten proof Star Command until we can get her back to Saturn?"

"Looks like that's our only option" Nebula sighed, looking once more over the mess. "This is gonna take a LOT of fund raising. As if we weren't low already"

Booster grimaced and poked his fingers together. "Uh- Commander? I could watch Kimi today- you know- to keep her outta trouble."

"Sounds fine to me. You and XR show her the ropes, and keep her OUT of trouble, and away from harm" The Star Command leader crossed his arms. "Those Omions will destroy us if we let anything happen to her."

"Those Omions will kill us when they find out she's here again…" Mira muttered sarcastically, helping a few rangers clean up.

"Alright Rangers, let's get this over with" Nebula muttered, walking out of the room, putting his hand to his forehead. This was great…what ELSE could go wrong?

***SW***

"Sir! We just got word from some of our Omions. The safeguard was found by Marril…but- he's under control of that energy vampire" Karlek said, coming into the room at a high speed. He panted, and then quickly knelt down. "Also- Some of the Omions in the eastern sector reported that Orkono has reported that about half of the Okiyahma Omions are under this monter's control."

The great Lion looked over, the very slightest of winces coming to his face. "Has anyone found Kiyomi yet?"

"Not yet Sir." Karlek looked up. "Michael and Uzial have sent out Omions to scout out the entire sector. Her pod was malfunctioning, we think it may have gone into hyperspace, and picked a random planet."

"That means that either Orkono was too rushed to set a order… or the battle may have damaged the pod." Leon frowned and looked up. "Find my princess…and put a strengthened hedge around her…"

"Yes sir."

"Also…" Leon turned, his cape flowing as he did so. He walked towards a computer counsel and typed into it, narrowing his deep yellow eyes. "I need you to find Marrilon…The fact that his light is being blinded by this new player makes him a threat…and I know how much Kiyomi trusts Marrilon…"

"I don't blame her, she's grown up around him and his brother…" Karlek stood up straighter. "I can't believe that our own would turn against us"

"It's happened before, don't forget…" Leon glanced over and then looked back to the screen. "I have a strong feeling that a particular traitor is behind all of this…"

"Lovely" Karlek muttered, before he heard the door open. Michael, Uzial and three other Omion soldiers walked in, and kneeled. Leon looked over and frowned. "Rise, soldiers."

"Sire" Michael stood and saluted. "I've gathered a large number of my elite, and we're ready to search for Kiyomi."

"Very good. You and your troops will set out, but you will be heading for the southern part of Saturn" Leon pointed a massive paw at His Omions. "You will gather Elite Omions from the unaffected parts of Saturn, to where the people have fled. Make sure the Saturns are on sheltered parts of the planet, guarded by Omions. I also want the konekos transported to either Titian or Tori." He took out a long, heavy, sharp sword. "I will accompany you to protect My planet."

"And Kiyomi?" The Omions looked attentive, as though they had absolutely no intention of disobeying the Supreme Commander.

Leon looked over. "Do your best to contact Orkono. Tell him to pick at the minimum, three elites. I will send Uzial, Karlek and Guido to assist them. I will not rest until my princess is safe." Leon set the point of His sword on the floor. Glancing out the window, the Lion growled lowly, and then softened.

"Kiyomi…"

***SC***

"…Chugan…"

A yawn, A streatch, Kimi revived herself and shook her head a few times…She looked around…Mira was gone- so possibly that meant that she was up! Good! Finially there would be someone to play with! Kimi leaned down and scratched her ear with her foot. It felt good to be rested up. Shaking her head once more, the kitten stood up and padded over to her backpack.

Leaning over, she dug through it. Her jewels…her Mom's tiara…some of those Rations that Orko talked about…huh, there was the chip with credits on it…better keep it handy. Placing it in her pocket, the kitten continued to dig…AHA!

Kimi took out a little jar and she twisted the cap. Taking out a small kibble, she popped one into her mouth and nommed upon it as she returned the jar to her backpack. Looking around, the Kitten tried to decide if there was something else to do…She raised her head and looked out the window…Where was the star?

Kimi looked around, trying to located it…all she could see was Capital Planet…The little Queen frowned slightly and looked down…Chugan…

She was starting to want to go home…She missed Orko…she wanted to play with PC…and she wanted to dance with Marril…If only that jerky dragon guy wasn't there…her ears perked when she heard noises outside of the room…

Kimi blinked and looked to the box…the numbers on it said 9:00 a.m. Kimi shook her head again and opened the door, looking around, before stepping out and joining the bustle. The little kitten heard a CRASH and jumped slightly.

WHOA!

She quickly padded over and poked her head into a room, seeing Buzz and two other rangers picking up a box of damaged weapons…were those the ones she was playing with last night? Kimi purred and stepped in, curious as to what they were actually going to do. She fiddled with the translator necklace on her neck, wishing she had her safe guard instead.

Upon her arrival, Ranger Hughes paused and looked over. "Uh- Captian Lightyear?"

"Hmm?" Buzz looked up…and then down, seeing Kimi looking up at him with her large teal eyes. She purred. "Good morning!" she chirped putting her paws on his knee. "What'cha doin' Mr. Buzz?"

"Kimi- Uh- ahem- Queen Kiyomi…" Buzz turned, leaving the other two rangers to deal with the boxes. "I need to speak with you- You've put Star Command in a slight jeopardy."

Kimi blinked and tilted her head at him. Even with the translator, his words made no sense. Buzz crossed his arms. "Maybe on Saturn you can get away with wrecking anything you wish, but at Star Command, that is very disrespectful, little lady."

Kimi paused and backed away slightly. "B-but-"

"I understand that you may not be very disciplined with your parents gone, but still, you could learn a few things from the junior rangers, missy" Buzz frowned at her. Kimi gave him a confused look. "But-"

"No excuses young lady. Now Booster and XR are going to watch you today. I expect you to stay with them, got it?" Buzz paused as he noticed her demeanor. She looked frustrated and she even crossed her arms at him. "But Buzz-"

"No disrespect for you, your Majesty, but rules are to be followed." He pointed to the door. "Stay over there and I'll call Booster and XR"

"ooohh…" Kimi let out a frustrated sigh, and did as told, padding over to the door and leaning against the wall, waiting for Booster and XR. Jerk…he didn't even let her TALK! Arms still crossed, she looked around. How could he say she disrespected them? There wasn't ANYONE AROUND when she was playing! How was that disrespect?

Sheesh…

"Kimi!"

The kitten blinked and looked over, noticing Booster come up quickly, smiling. "Hey- How'd you sleep?"

Kimi tilted her head at him, and then purred, before latching herself to his leg. "Booster! I'm well, how are you?"

Chuckling, the large ranger picked her up and hugged her. "Well other than the damage done, I'm good- oops" Booster grimaced and cleared his throat.

"Damage?" Kimi looked up and blinked. "What?"

"Um…" Booster winced…he really didn't mean to blab that out.

"We're TALKING about your lovely demolition derby" XR rolled up and pointed accusingly at the kitten. "How are we going to get credits for this?"

Kimi blinked and tilted her head, before smiling. "XR! You need help on something, meow? I'll help you"

"Ha! Of course, since it's your mess, you oughta-…say what?" XR blinked his optics and looked at the kitten. She squirmed slightly, and Booster set her down. Kimi padded over to XR and hugged him. "You need credits, right?"

"For your little stunt, yes" XR said sarcasticly.

Missing his sarcasim entirely, Kimi stuck her paw in the air. "Cool" She reached in her pocked and handed him a chip. "Take whatever you need, XR. I'll take the rest"

"Hey what's that?" Booster blinked and looked over curiously at the device in XR's hand. XR looked over it and raised an 'eyebrow'. "Beats me, maybe it- wait a sec, this is one of those expensive credit chips" XR paused and a slow smirk came to his face. "Cha-ching…maybe babysitting a Queen has it's benefits."

"XR for shame!" Booster pointed at XR and frowned. "She just has to pay for the damage! That's it!"

"Aw Comon, she GAVE it to me!"

"She told you to take what you NEED, not what you WANT"

Kimi blinked as she saw them argue…ok, all this over a credit chip? Sheesh, they could HAVE it, for all she cared. She had hundreds…Turning, the kitten looked around and walked out of the room. She'd play with them after they stopped acting like konekos…

Hmm…

Kimi grinned and took off at a good speed, when four LGMs went by, pushing a large box down the hall.

XR and Booster blinked, before they yelped and took off after the much faster cat. "Kimi wait!" Booster called after her. Kimi couldn't hear him…the wind speed blocked any sound coming from behind herself…

However…her little chase didn't last as she thought it would, because one of the LGMs stopped to adjust something…OOFFF…

"…Good morning your highness" The LGM blinked up at her, a surprised look on his face.

Kimi slowly got up and shook her head. "Morning…" she muttered, rubbing her head.

Two other LGMs padded over, one helping Kimi up, the other helping the fallen LGM up. Kimi continued to rub her head and looked over. "What do you have in the box, cute ones?"

"Uh-" The LGMs looked to one another, looking embarrassed.

"Alright Fluffy, that's enough for you" XR rolled up, looking annoyed.

"Sorry guys, I'm sure she's just not used to the surroundings." Booster said, picking up Kimi and looking down to the LGMs.

"tis Fiiine!" The little aliens replied. "The Queen is fine" With that, the aliens went on their way and back to work. Kimi watched them go. Orko had told her to stay with the LGMs or an Omion…looking back to the rangers, she seemed confused.

"Comon, we've been told to take you to Capital Planet, where you WONT break anything." XR muttered, crossing his arms. A friendly face was then place on. "Besides, I still want to know more about the formations your Dad came up with."

"Really?" Kimi looked down at XR, excitedly. "I already told you half of the formations… You really wanna hear them all?"

"Yeeeahh" XR smirked. "I find it educating"

"XR's the greatest!" Kimi giggled, putting her paws together. "I'm fine with it."

Booster grimaced and looked to XR. "I still don't think this is a good idea."

"Relax, she LOVES me!" XR smirked, heading for the launch bay.

***SC***

"There…that should take care of most of it" Nebula muttered as the last of the adjustments were made. "Ok, Now the Queen won't be getting anywhere without an escort from now on." He glanced to Buzz and scowled. "She likes XR, right? Keep 'em with her so she doesn't wreck the place again."

"Funds taken care of, Commander" One of the LGMs said, typing into the computer. "200,000 unibuck credits have been given to Star Command for repairs."

"Wha?" Nebula looked over baffled. "But that's double what was done"

The LGM looked up. "The Queen paid for it while talking with XR"

"Kimi's paid for the damage?...HOW?" Nebula looked over the reports…a credit chip? Sheesh, royals had it made didn't they? "Well…I'm gonna havfta-…thank 'er…Where is she anyways?"

"I sent Booster and XR to entertain Kimi on Capital Planet" Buzz said, at parade rest. "I didn't think such a busy place would be very comforting to a prin- uh Queen in peril."

"Good thinkin'" Nebula turned. "Besides, Maybe that tin can may be able to get more information outta her."

"Information? You mean like the Omions and Sumions?" Buzz looked over, puzzled. "I thought we got enough information about them?"

"Well since Nos-4-A2 is most likely controlling some of the Omions, there's a good chance we'll have to fight them, once we send help over to her planet." Nebula looked over. "But as soon as we mentioned 'fighting' she wasn't at liberty to put her soldiers at risk…I guess I don't blame the kid, but we may have to be realistic."

"So- how exactly are you getting her to spill?" Buzz asked, watching Nebula walk over to a computer.

"XR actually came up with the idea of just getting her to converse, like she was doing when she was calling you. As she brags on her army, she tells secrets without her knowing." Nebula scoffed only slightly. "I have a feeling that just because XR is a robot, she'll trust him with ANYthing…"

"Isn't that kind of like…" Buzz started to say.

"Cheating her? Yes…yes it is." Nebula muttered, looking towards Capital Planet. If XR messed up at all on this, not only would they not be able to help Saturn…they'd be marked targets…

***CP***

"So that's a pizza Royal, Mahabide steak, and a large fresh berry shake for the Joadian…Uh a quart of Preimium grade Rustolia max, for the robot…" The Waiter paused for a moment looking at the two rangers with a strange look, before looking towards Kimi with a more favoring look. "And of course a children's slurf and turf accompanied with some sake sushi for the radiant Queen of Saturn."

Kimi put her paws together and licked her chops slightly, looking eager. "Yes!" She purred and looked up. "Make sure theirs is better than good, meow" She cooed. The waiter nodded and rushed off to place the order. Saturns, being fast creatures, preferred fast service.

"Wow…this is such a fancy place" Booster said looking around. The restaurant was filled with ambassadors, presidents, royalty…real important people…he heard even Viki Vortex ate here!

….This was going to cost SO much money…

"Hey XR, are you sure that taking Kimi here was a good idea…it seems a little…much" Booster asked, leaning down and talking low so he wouldn't embarrass anyone.

XR seemed calm and serene. "Relax Booster, think of where we ARE. We are sitting in the lap of luxury here!"

"But we're extremely out of place" Booster looked around. "I mean-"

"Hey look! I can see Viki Vortex's private table from here!" XR grinned and put on his binocular goggles. Over on one of the higher levels, the rock star was seated with one of her agents, looking board and eating slowly. "Wow, I guess it is a benefit when you babysit."

"muh?" Kimi tilted her head at XR, and then looked up to where he was looking. Looking back down, she frowned slightly, before she perked up as her pre-lunch soup was handed to her. Taking a spoon, she twirled it in her paw and put it in the bowl.

"Thank you for the food, Commander" She cooed, before she stuck the spoon in her mouth.

"Huh?" Booster looked over. "Kimi, who are you talking to? Is Orko here?" Looking around, the Joadian expected an Omion to come running up…ooh. He hopped they wouldn't start something here…

"Orko? Where?" XR started looking around, his focus from the rock star deprived. "Where Orko is, Marril is….grrr"

Kimi looked up and giggled. "nono. Orko's not here, he's at home. I'm sure he'll be coming for me quite soon though! He told me that they outnumbered that jerk"

"Oh lovely. Which means he'll outnumber them soon." XR muttered sarcastically, resting his helmet on his head, and looking up back at the rock star.

"Huh?" Kimi looked up from her soup towards XR. "What do you mean? My Omions are the greatest fighters in the Milky Way."

"We don't doubt that Kimi" Booster quickly said. "But Nos-4-A2 is a mean person. He's probably contr- eh-…fighting dirty with your Omions" Booster grimaced, he didn't want to upset Kimi…but he also didn't want to lie to her and act like everything was ok…

Kimi looked up at Booster and smiled. "I'm happy that you care Booster" she purred. "Marril and Orko are great fighters! They'll kick his butt!" She clapped her paws together and purred adoringly. "And if they need help, Commander might help!"

"But- Won't he already be fighting?" Booster asked, looking confused.

Kimi giggled and took another sip of her soup. "I'm talking about my Commander Leon" She put her paws together and purred. "Now HE'S the greatest!"

XR paused slightly, and looked over questionably. Commander Leon huh? Probably another jerky Omion... Glancing back, he then looked fully to Kimi. "Say- speaking of the greatest- I wanna know more about this 'Gamma formation'. Did Orko come out with it, or did Jerk fa- uh- Marril?"

"Neither!" Kimi looked up quickly. "PC did! Hajime helped too! It's a formation in which three Omions fly in at a 90 degree angle…and then suddenly…they STOP!"

"Wha-"

"Then Five Sumions whoosh in from below and deliver fires, diverting the attention, allowing the Omions to strike at the weakest points!"

"A haaa" XR smirked and made a note of this. "Nice, I'm sure no one sees this coming"

"It's one of our top moves" Kimi cooed, looking proud of her soldiers. XR chuckled and patted Kimi's head, looking at his data. "And you are my top cat…yes you are" he smirked thinking about how they'd catch Nos-4-A2…and if they had to fight the Omions, then oh well! They'd be ready!

Booster however, looked reluctant. He didn't think using Kimi as a data base was very nice…I mean…what if she found out what they were doing? When they first brought this up, she didn't want anything to do with it!...He was pretty sure that she didn't want any harm to befall her soldiers…

As long as it went on like this, it would be ok, right?...He just wasn't sure if they could keep it up…

"Princess Kiyomi?"

"Muh?" Kimi looked over slightly, seeing an older man in a uniform walk over towards their table. "It's been ages!"

"…purr?"

"Who do you think YOU are?" XR asked, looking weirded out. "And by the way? It's QUEEN Kiyomi, thank you very much"

"Queen- Oh my. You've been at coronate already!" The man put a hand to his head. "It's been almost 40 years! I'm sure she won't remember me, with it being so long-"

"Mopa-san" Kimi greeted, looking content.

"You KNOW him?" XR asked, looking confused. "I thought you haven't been off the planet for-…wait a second." XR looked back at the man and pointed at him accusingly. "Kimi's only 5! How could it have been 40 years?"

"Oh dear robot. Kiyomi is only 5 by Saturn years" The elder man pointed at XR.

"Saturn Years?" Booster and XR chorused, looking towards each other, and then looking back.

"By our standards, she would be about…147 years old"

"HUH?"

"That's older than Star Command!" Booster said, jaw nearly to the table. The man nodded, and patted Kimi on the head, who just watched him. "Yep. That there Saturn has interesting times. Like the fact that their planet only has 10 hours to a day"

"Only ten?" Booster looked to XR. "So- she was up all night-…because that was a full day to her!"

"Oh for crying out loud, NOW the picture gets clear, huh?" XR looked annoyed. "I'd like to explain THIS one to Buzz."

"It was an honor to see you again, your highness. I'm glad your family still regards my humble restaurant." The man made a small bow towards Kimi, and then walked off to see to their food.

Booster was left gaping, before he looked to Kimi. She watched the man go, and then looked back to the other two. "He got old real quick" She commented, before returning to her soup. The kitten took a few more sips, before she pushed the bowl away and then looked around, looking ready for her meal.

"Wow…" Booster glanced to XR. "I didn't know this would be so…complicated…"

"She's a kid…of COURSE she's complicated…" XR looked over. "Sometimes you gotta learn to go with it…Hmm…" XR looked thoughtful. "I know this great joint here that has good party dancing, we could always take Fluffy over there-"

"XR! That place is probably too crowded and loud for her! She's a Queen, not a popper!"

"But she dances like one" XR grinned. "This kid's got taste, lemme tell yah, I haven't seen such great moves from a kid like that."

"Wow, XR." Booster grinned. "You're real fond aren't you?"

"Heh heh, yeah" XR chuckled and waved his hand…before he paused and winced. "I mean-, No! It's not like I care!" The robot looked over quickly. "I just figured that her fluffiness would want to be- entertained"

"You're getting attached!"

"AM NOT!"  
"ARE TOO!"  
"AM NOT!"

Kimi watched the two as they argued, blinking her large teal eyes. Wow. They fought like Orko and Marril. Just like XR did with that other robot when she first met them all. Kimi giggled softly, these guys were so cute! She couldn't wait to tell Chugan about them!

Kimi paused as her ears twitched…what the-? Looking towards the window on the other side of the room, the little Queen stilled herself…what was that noise? It sounded so familiar…It sounded…like…

CRASH!

Some screams were heard as all heads turned towards the heavily shattered glass on the northern side of the fine restaurant. Kimi yelped, quick to stand and look over, wondering if anyone was hurt. As she stood, she accidently knocked off her translator onto the table. Booster was quick to stand and put an arm in front of Kimi in protection. The Rookie narrowed his eyes towards the mess of glass, and the people scattering from the crash site.

"All right, who's the wise guy ruining my pampering?" XR growled, turning towards the crash. "Probably Torque, or Varg, or-" The experimental ranger's rant was cut short…

…When the dust cleared, revealing a light blue cat robot; lasers drawn and ruby optics narrowed murderously.

"Marril?" Booster and XR chorused in astonishment.  
Kimi paused and gasped sharply. "Mareru-kun?"

Upon hearing his name mention, the Omion powered up his blasters…and fired…

***AN***

_**Reveiws are appreciated…**_


End file.
